


petit bébé salope

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bruises, Casual Sex, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing, Smut, Starker, Starker Week 2018, Starkerpool, Teen Peter Parker, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: When Peter is ready for his first time and Tony steps up but Peter isn't quite satisfied.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It won't let me me tag this as Starker, which it definitely is (check my name, people) so don't be offended if you don't like it, just don't read it please. My Peter is always written as 17, just an FYI.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

"Hey Mr. Stark?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I think this guy likes me. How can I tell?"

Tools clattered to the work bench with a metallic clang and Tony quickly looked up from where he was working.  
"Uh, well, what makes you think he likes you?" Tony asked, swallowing down a twinge of jealousy.  
"Well… He says things like 'that's not just my gun in pocket' and 'I don't need a knife to rearrange your guts'," Peter said with a blush. Tony turned his full attention on Peter.  
"This guy sounds violent, how do you know him? Is this a Spiderman friend or a Peter friend? How often do you see him?" Tony started shooting off rapid fire questions at Peter.  
Peter cleared his throat and took a few steps away from Tony subconsciously. He let out a little laugh and kept his gaze on the machinery he was working on.

"Uh, he's a Spiderman friend and he's… Just eccentric, he's not really dangerous. Unless you're a bad guy," he added with a smile. Tony stood up slowly, taking a step closer to Peter.  
"Well how old is he? Has he ever touched you?"  
Peter coughed and rounded the end of the work table away from Tony.

"He-he's, I don't know, in his thirties maybe?" Peter said quietly. Tony's eyes went wide and he carefully asked, "you don't think that's… maybe a little too old for you?" He watched Peter's face carefully as he said it. Peter took a few steps farther away and his face continued burning, but his eyebrows began knotting together in what could have been annoyance. He finally put his tools down and stood up straight to face Tony.

"You know, we don't really have to talk about it, I should have just kept it to myself Mr Stark," he said, voice even.

"Now, wait a minute, I want to talk about this! You didn't answer my question," Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter sighed. "What question?"  
"Well, has he ever touched you? You have some adult man making sexual references at you and you want me to just forget about it?" Peter turned away from Tony and walked toward the other end of the bench, picking at some exposed wiring on a discarded robotic arm.

"It's fine Mr Stark. We've been talking for a while now and I was actually thinking about, you know… maybe hooking up with him. Tonight." He moved his eyes to scan Tony's face as he said it. Tony's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped slightly before he could reign his emotions back in.  
"W-wait, Peter!" He cried, finding it hard to hide the desperation in his voice. "What if this guy's a psycho? What if he hurts you? I mean, w-what about m-" Peter cut him off.  
"It's ok, Mr Stark, I'm not a baby. I'll be fine." He turned and started walking toward the nearest exit.  
"Wait!" Tony cried again, rushing after Peter. He caught his forearm firmly but gently and turned him back around to face him.  
"Peter, I… I thought…" his voice trailed off before he could finish. Peter's face turned questioning as he looked at his older mentor.  
"Thought what, Mr Stark?”  
"Well I… I thought you had a crush on me?" He finally managed in a tiny voice, sounding vulnerable. Peter's face turned crimson and he coughed out a laugh, casting his eyes to the floor.  
"I didn't know you knew about that," Peter whispered shyly. "Don't worry Mr Stark, I know you don't want me like that. I was young, just a kid. I know better now. At least this guy's interested, right?" He tried to awkwardly joke. Tony floundered for a moment, then he let go of Peter's wrist.  
"But… I know you're not a kid anymore, Pete... Is this going to be your first time?" Tony asked quietly. Peter nodded, still not meeting the older man's eyes.  
"Well, I mean.… Why not me?" Tony asked pleadingly, trying to meet Peter's gaze. Peter's head popped up and his jaw dropped slightly. He didn't answer for a moment.  
"…Really?" He asked, almost disbelievingly. Tony swallowed and nodded, his heart beginning to thump harder with excitement. After a moment Peter's face broke into a wide grin and he quickly rushed forward, closing the distance that was between them, leaning up and pressing their lips together eagerly. Tony quickly gripped Peter just below his ass, pulling him off his tip toes and lifting him into the air. Peter immediately wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, grinding his hardening erection into the man's stomach. Tony loosed a groan and hurriedly began walking toward the elevator that would lead them to his bedroom. He slapped at the buttons on the panel and pressed Peter into the wall, delighting in the teens' sloppy, inexperienced kisses.  
When the elevator door dinged open again, he quickly began walking toward his bedroom, pushing the door opened and tossing Peter onto his large soft bed. Peter bounced with delight, squealing and giggling, and Tony drank in the sight of the teen.  
He'd wanted to see Peter like this for so long; eyes alive with electricity and soft curls wild about his head. He glowed rose gold in his excitement. He slowly crawled toward him, sliding his finger tips under his cotton t shirt and sliding it up as he did, kissing at the smooth skin underneath. Peter let out a soft moan and threw his head back, relishing in the feeling.  
"So this is… your first time?" Tony asked again, slightly breathlessly as he still kissed at Peter's stomach.  
"It's my first, like, real time. But I mean, I've done other things before," Peter stated, tugging at Tony's shirt. Tony ignored the tugging to ask, "what do you mean, other stuff?" Peter breathed out a laugh.  
"I'm almost 18, you think I don't get myself off at night and play with toys?" He reached up and began unbuttoning the older man's crisp white shirt. Tony's eyes widened and he was lost for a moment in thoughts of Peter Parker, wet and soapy in his tiny shower, opening himself on a rubber toy. He felt his blood rush faster at the thought and by the time he came back to, Peter was pulling the shirt off his shoulders. Tony quickly reached to unbutton his black dress pants and slid them down his thighs, reaching up to start pulling off Peter's jeans. Peter eagerly lifted his hips, helping the man remove the denim faster. Once they were both in their underwear, Peter quickly peeled his boxers from his skin and sat up quickly, hooking his fingers in Tony's waistband.  
"Wait," Tony stopped him, moving toward a side table beside the bed. "I have to get you ready before we start," he stated, searching around in the drawer.  
"Mr. Stark, I'm already ready. I… I was planning on hooking up with… my friend tonight. I'm already, you know… open," Peter said quietly with a blush. Tony looked up at him from where he stood and a darkly jealous look crossed his face, but he quickly turned his attention back to the items in the drawer. He hoped Peter hadn't seen his jealousy.  
"Well… We still need a condom. And some lube. Safety is very important," he stated, trying to shake off his unpleasant feelings and get back to enjoying a naked Peter in his bed. He quickly made his way back to the teen with a packet and small bottle in hand, kissing him hard and a touch possessively when he reached him. Peter giggled excitedly, hoping for something maybe a little rough. He quickly reached up and pulled Tony's boxers from his hips, watching his hard cock spring free of the fabric. It was bigger than he'd expected and he licked his lips voraciously.  
"Mr. Stark, you don't have to use the condom," he whispered eagerly as the older man was unwrapping the rubber sheath. Tony continued opening the package and rolled the condom onto his leaking dick. "We have to be safe, sweetheart. I don't want to risk your safety," he replied in a very paternal way. Peter sighed quietly and barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes across the galaxy, and managed a small smile instead. Tony coated his fingers in lube and gently pressed them to Peter's entrance, watching the teens' face intently for any signs of discomfort. Tony was almost slightly disappointed when Peter's hole stretched and opened easily around his fingers, but he pushed them in and out a few times slowly before lining up his head. He paused for a moment, taking mental pictures of every part of Peter that his eyes landed on, searing the image into his mind forever.  
Peter quickly grew impatient, wriggling his hips and trying to push himself onto Tony's cock, but Tony held his hips fast. Peter let out a whine and had a hard time holding his quickly growing annoyance.  
"Mr. Staaark!" He groaned, sounding rather like a brat. Tony just chuckled. "Patience, prince," he returned, finally sinking into the teen. Peter let out a groan at the feeling and began rolling his hips, trying to fuck himself on Tony's cock. "Peter, it's your first time. We should make it special! Let me make you feel good," Tony said, sounding slightly exasperated. Peter huffed and stuck out his bottom lip but stilled his movements and let Tony take control. The man pressed his hips into Peter steadily, pulling out almost fully and sinking back in slowly. His pace wasn't necessarily slow per se, but it certainly wasn't as fast as Peter would have liked.

"Can you please fuck me harder, Mr Stark?" Peter practically begged. Tony pressed in harder and just slightly faster but still not what Peter was hoping for. "I want this to be special, Peter. I'm so honored to be your first," Tony whispered sincerely.  
Peter felt a twinge of regret as he realized that he didn't feel the same as the older man. He was ready and eager. He'd not only had plenty of time to learn what he liked on his own, but he'd done things with other boys, short of actually taking clothes off, and he knew what he wanted; what he _needed_. He just didn't know how to tell the older man without making it awkward for either of them. Tony seemed to want it to be very sentimental. Peter wanted it dirty.  
Still, the older man was skilled for sure, he definitely knew what he was doing, and Peter couldn't deny that it felt good to be with Tony. He'd had a crush on the man forever, and had dreamed of this moment for years. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him, feeling the man's thickness massaging against his walls, just centimeters away from his pleasure spot. He pushed his hips down against Tony again, trying to push that extra bit of length in, but was quickly frustrated by the lack of friction caused by the condom. He wanted to _feel_ Tony's cock splitting him in two, but he just _couldn't_. He let out a frustrated moan and opened his eyes, watching Tony's face.  
The older man's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open blissfully. Peter took in the way his skin flushed with all the blood flowing through him, making it look like he was glowing. The freckles dusted across his nose, usually almost invisible, stood out proudly now and Peter couldn't help but feel his arousal peak at the sight. He really was a beautiful man. Tony's toned arms held him tightly, beginning to lose control of himself. As he did finally near his own climax, his control over his movements began to falter, and he began thrusting into Peter deep, fast, and harder than before. Peter cried out in relief and pleasure at the feeling and thrust all of his weight to meet the man's thrusts, surprising Tony and finally helping Peter to reach his own climax.  
They came seconds apart, Tony making deep groaning sounds in his throat and Peter shouting Tony's name loudly. Peter's cock dribbled a pool of milky white cum onto his stomach and they both lay together for another moment, panting and coming down from their highs.  
Tony met Peter's eyes and his own chocolatey orbs seemed to sparkle with joy. He smiled at Peter and slowly leaned forward to kiss Peter's jaw and throat. Peter let out a quiet moan and enjoyed the feeling. He lay quietly under Tony and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He'd enjoyed it, truly he had. Tony felt good and he cared about Peter and they'd both been able to get off. So it wasn't that bad right? Still, Peter felt nagging disappointment tugging at him buried deep down. It was good but it wasn't... _What he wanted._  
"How was that, sweetheart?" Tony asked sweetly, brushing stray curls from Peter's eyes. Peter smiled weakly. "I-it was really good Mr. Sta-uh, Tony," he replied quietly. Tony smiled bigger and rolled to the side of Peter, laying next to the teen.  
Peter didn't waste any time as soon as he did, sitting up and grabbing tissues from the box by the bed and cleaning up his mess.  
"Thank you, Mr Stark," he said appreciatively, standing and scooping up all of his clothes from the floor.  
Tony's face scrunched up as he realized what Peter was doing.  
"Wait, do you wanna cuddle for a bit? O-or maybe order a pizza? I can fly us to Rome and we can get Italian!" He suggested, semi-desperately. Peter had skipped replacing his boxers and simply pulled his jeans back on, t shirt already over his head before Tony could finish his questions.  
"Nah, I should go Mr Stark, I got a lot of stuff to do at home," he said, grabbing his shoes from the floor.  
"See ya later!" Peter called, quickly breezing through the doorway.  
"Wait, Pete-!" Tony tried, but the teen was already gone. He felt himself deflate in disappointment, sinking low into his bed. Had he been that bad? He'd always been told that he was a great lover. Maybe Peter just hadn't been ready. Tony sighed and pulled the used condom off, tossing it into a nearby waste paper basket and standing to head for the shower.  
"FRIDAY, let me know if he goes out with the suit," Tony called on his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and quickly hopped in, lost in his own thoughts.  
It was not even ten minutes later when FRIDAY alerted him.  
"Sir, Peter appears to be headed downtown in the suit," She stated.  
"Get a reconnaissance drone on him, covertly please. I'd like to keep an eye on him for a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn't have to wait long. By the time he had dried off and thrown on some fresh clothes, the drone had found Peter and was following closely behind. Tony had called up a screen from midair to watch his movements intently.  
He was honestly disappointed in how quickly Peter had left after their first time. He was hoping to do something special to make it memorable for Peter; take him somewhere exotic or buy him some delicate and thoughtful gift. Instead he was nursing a bottle of wine and trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong.  
He watched the teen swinging through the streets in the dimming light and it didn't seem that Peter had any sort of destination in mind, judging by his route. Maybe he was trying to calm his nerves or something. Tony didn't think he'd actually hurt him, so maybe he'd just made him nervous. He watched Peter for almost 15 minutes off and on, holo-screen following him as he walked from room to room before the camera finally picked up a sound from the teen.

"Aha," Peter said quietly to himself. He shot a web to a nearby light post, pulling himself on top and then jumped high into the air, shooting another web to the top of a building and vaulting himself to the top. He landed gracefully on his feet and walked the ledge toward something or someone.

"Get me another angle? I can't see where he's going," Tony said, now watching intently over his glass of wine. The drone quickly circled around and came up behind Peter, showing him walking toward a figure that perched on the side of the building. Tony heard a second voice a moment later.

"Hey! Spidey-babe! Damn, it's been so long since I've seen that sweet ass, turn around and lemme see that thing, woo!" The voice hollered excitedly.  
Tony's jaw clenched. This must be the "friend" Peter had been talking about. He heard Peter laugh, clearly enjoying the man's words.  
The second man stood as Peter reached him and Tony could see through the eyes of the drone that he also wore a mask like Peter and his suit was red too, but it was different. The man was tall, much taller than Peter, and possibly taller than himself.  
He was also loud. 

"What you been up to, hot stuff? You been avoiding me? I swear, that offer for a mind blowing orgasm or five is totally still on the table."

And he was obnoxious.  
Tony drained his glass and set it back on a counter in the kitchen, a bit too forcefully. Why was Peter giggling about this guy? What an asshole! He stalked to his couch and flopped down, trying to contain the annoyance that was quickly turning to anger. 

"Nothing much, just been busy. You know, stopping crime, being good looking, all that," Peter joked in return.

Tony's hackles raised when he watched the strange man reach his arm past Peter and grip his ass tightly, giving him a firm groping while he made lewd sounds. Peter sucked in a sharp breath and Tony half expected and half hoped that Peter would pull away or tell him to stop, but instead he watched Peter cup his hands onto the man's chest and lean in, looking up at the man.

"You're such a tease, Pool," Peter said in a flirty voice.  
"Oh, I'm not teasing, my little baby bubble butt. I'll take care of you any and every day of the week."

Tony watched the man's second hand joining the first in groping at Peter's ass, pulling his smaller body closer and throwing his balance off. Tony couldn't deny that he was swimming in vicious jealousy. 

"Perhaps you should change the channel for a bit, boss? Your blood pressure is steadily rising." FRIDAY cut in.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Tony grumbled back.  
He watched Peter's skinny arms moving tentatively forward, hands resting gingerly on the man's larger hips while he still looked up at him. The eyes on the second man's mask seemed animated in some way and they opened wide, giving him a strange look of surprise.

"Baby!" The man's voice called out. "you never touch me back!" Tony watched Peter's whole body language change, looking like a shy school girl when her crush acknowledged her, complete with pointed toe fidgeting. He could practically see the blush on his cheeks under the mask.

"Maybe I could take you up on that offer?" Tony heard Peter's quiet voice. 

No, no, no! Tony fumed on his couch, not able to do anything about what he was watching. Hadn't he been good enough? Why did Peter want someone else?

"Oh my god yes, my place is right around the corner and I am _more_ than willing to whisk you away for a few days," the taller man nodded eagerly. 

Tony heard Peter giggle and his stomach roiled. He quickly stood from the couch and went back for the bottle, taking a long swill before pouring his glass full again. When he went back to his seat on the couch, Peter and this _freaking dude_ we're en route to his place. He tried to place the buildings they were passing but the terrain was unfamiliar to him and they were moving too fast for him to get a really good look. He knew he could ask FRIDAY or even Karen where they were but he didn't want to get too far into anything just yet.  
He watched the two red clad figures slide through an open window and braced himself for what he was about to watch. The drone was just a beat behind them and flew in the window, attaching itself to a wall high above them. Almost as soon as they were both standing upright, the larger man closed the distance between them, grabbing Peter and pulling him tightly against his body. Tony felt sick as he watched the man's hands pawing all over Peter's body unceremoniously. Peter seemed like he was full of nervous energy and Tony just hoped he'd make good decisions.

"Can I take off my mask?" The man in red asked eagerly. Peter didn't seem to have an answer for that right off hand.  
"Uh, I mean, I…guess? I-I'm not…" he trailed off.  
"That's ok, you can do what you want to be comfy!" The tall man assured, and Tony felt a tiny twinge of relief that he wasn't pressuring Peter.  
"O-ok," Peter stuttered adorably, to Tony's chagrin. The man gripped the bottom of his mask and yanked it above his head, pulling it off fully. 

Tony watched as Spiderman stared at the taller man, knowing his face under the mask was probably awe-filled. He clicked his teeth in annoyance. The taller man was… good looking. Like, _really_ good looking. Like, annoyingly attractive. He had sandy blonde hair that went every which way from sweating under the mask and his eyes were a bright blue. His chin was stubbly and strong and he was just all around, a good looking guy. Tony felt his jaw twitch.

"Wow," was all Peter was able to manage in a breathless voice.  
"I know, I'm so hot I just made you pregnant, right?" The man joked. Peter laughed, Tony scoffed. The man quickly reached for Peter again, pulling his hips into his own body and groaning at the feeling of their bodies colliding. His face was animated in a way that made him almost look cartoon-ish. There's no way this guy was completely sane.  
"Can you tell me your name?" The man asked Peter. "I'm Wade. You can call me Master. I mean, if you want," he winked at Peter. Peter chuckled.  
"I'm-I'm Peter," he nervously revealed.  
"Peter," Wade said it like it was a magic spell or some ancient secret. Tony rolled his eyes.  
"So, can I spank you and make you call me Daddy?" Wade asked, pressing tighter to Peter. Tony's lips pursed angrily and Peter giggled shyly again.  
"How old are you, Wade?" Peter asked. Tony nodded his approval from where he sat watching.  
"Me? I don't know like, at least thirty probably? Somewhere around there. How old are you, kiddo?" He asked, face taking on a wary look. Peter ducked his head, though his mask hid his nervousness and anxiety.  
"Uh, I'm… old enough," Peter said non-committally. "I'm nineteen," he quickly followed with a lie. Wade smiled wide and Tony wanted to punch every stupid perfect white tooth down his stupid beautiful throat. And he was mad that Peter had lied too. He watched Peter's hand reach slowly up to the spider emblem on his chest and Tony knew what he was about to do, though he dreaded it happening.  
Peter pushed the emblem and the suit fell loose around Peter's shoulders.  
"Don't, Peter," Tony urged in a quiet voice.

Peter let his suit drop to the floor and pool around his feet, and suddenly he was only wearing his boxers and his mask. Tony watched Wade's eyes rake over Peter's body and felt more jealous than he ever had in his life. Then, his heart dropped as he watched Peter's hand slowly reach up to his mask.  
"Peter, don't," Tony urged again, knowing he would anyways. 

Peter peeled his mask from his head. His cheeks were rosey and his curls were messy and matted around his head. His huge brown eyes looked so innocently up at Wade.

Tony almost wanted to call Peter to tell him he had something for him to do, but he knew the teen would either not respond or wouldn't come if he did. Tony felt so angry and disappointed and jealous he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Wade quickly gripped Peter up and pulled him into a consuming kiss, wasting now time in turning them around and pushing Peter backward toward his bedroom. The drone took a minute to catch up and by the time it did, Wade had already forced Peter down and was grinding his hips into the boy. From that angle, Tony could see the long swords strapped to the mans suit and it added another element of anxiety for Tony as he watched.  
Wade quickly began ripping his suit from his skin, wanting to be as naked as Peter as fast as possible. Once he was in his boxers, he took hold of Peter's boxers and yanked them from his hips without any hesitation.  
Tony thought Peter looked nervous, but maybe he was imagining that.  
The man gripped Peter's half hard cock and jerked it a few times, coaxing it into hardness. Peter gasped at the quick movements and harsh grip of the older man, looking owlishly up at him, but he didn't say anything or move away. Wade quickly slid his own boxers down, cock springing into the air, already hard. He might even be bigger than Tony but Tony didn't want to speculate. He did know that it was big enough to hurt if the man wasn't careful with his teen. He saw Peter's eyes pop open wide at the sight and he slid backwards just a little, unconsciously. 

Wade didn't waste any time whatsoever, reaching for a tube of lube that he fished from under his pillow, and pouring it sloppily all over Peter. The teen gasped at the cold sensation but before he could say anything, Wade had taken Peter's cock in his left hand and his own in his right, fisting them simultaneously. Peter let out a yelp at the feeling and wriggled under the man's large hand.  
"You like that baby? Just wait until I get inside you," he said in a seductive voice. 

Tony felt his stomach lurch from across town at the words. 

Wade let go of Peter's cock and took his now slippery fingers and placed them at Peter's entrance, pushing two fingers past it all the way to the hilt in one thrust.  
Peter let out a loud shriek and Tony found himself jumping to his feet as if he could stop them from where he was.  
"Ooh," Wade chuckled slightly at the sound Peter made. "Is that a little sensitive, baby boy?" He asked in a way that was partly soothing and partially threatening.

Tony gritted his teeth and clenched his fists together. "Don't call him that," the man growled, even knowing that Wade couldn't hear him.

Wade quickly pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Peter, finding him thoroughly stretched open already. "Do you want me to use a condom?" Wade asked, actually being surprisingly responsible. Peter shook his head no, remembering how maddening it had been when Tony had worn one.  
"Ok, no condom, and last question; do you want it fast or really fast?" Wade asked. Peter wasn't sure if he was joking or not and gulped down his incoherent stutters. Wade didn't wait any longer for an answer and thrust into Peter deeply, drawing a loud cry from Peter. Wade pressed his body down against Peter's and gripped his skinny wrists in his own much larger hands, pinning him to the bed. He drew a knee up by Peter's hips and began to thrust jackhammer fast and deep into Peter, pulling broken sobs and cries from Peter's chest. He set a breakneck speed and Peter could only listen to the wet sounds of their skin slapping together over his own cries.

Tony watched the screen in horror, taking in Peter's shocked looking face and feeling his heart stopping in his chest.  
"Peter, the condom! Why did you say no?!" He shrieked.

Wade reached up and laced his fingers through Peter's curls, yanking them unexpectedly. Peter let out a sound that was pleasure mixed with pain and reached to grip at Wade's hand. The older man's thick cock was stretching Peter just ever so slightly more than Tony's had and he could feel every time it pulsed and twitched and every time the swollen head of it nudged his prostate.  
"W-Wade!" He finally managed to cry out, the weight of the larger man crushing the air from his lungs. Wade pulled back slightly to look at Peter's face and he raised his chest, dropping his hips down to bombard Peter from a new angle.  
"Oh, _WADE_!" Peter shrieked again at the new sensation, barely able to cling to consciousness. He hadn't been expecting such a rough onslaught and he was barely able to ride the waves of pleasure that crashed over him. Wade wasn't taking any precautions to be gentle and the pleasure was almost overshadowed by the pain.

Tony could read the pain on Peter's face through the glowing screen and he felt murderous. How could Wade be so rough? Peter was small, delicate! I mean, couldn't he even see the way his face twisted up painfully?

"C'mon, roll over," Wade said breathlessly, patting Peter's thigh, finally having stopped driving into the teen. He pulled out, leaving Peter gasping at the sudden feeling of loss and gripped his skinny hips, pushing him to roll over. Peter shakily lifted himself onto his hands and knees, getting nervous about what was about to happen. He'd wanted something rough and sloppy and dirty, but he didn't realize how different it could be with a real, muscle clad, adult and not his plastic and rubber toys in his shower. He felt Wade mounting the bed behind him and turned slightly to look over his shoulder. He had to admit, the man was sexy. His whole body was muscular and sculpted and he knew exactly what he was doing with that big cock of his. He felt Wade pressing inside of him again and gripped the sheets tightly, steeling himself.  
Surprisingly, Wade pushed in slowly and gently, working his way back up to speed. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and let some of the tension in his muscles bleed out, relaxing into Wade's thrusts.  
He started panting out moans and pressing back onto the man's cock, feeling his release swelling up inside him.  
"I'm getting close," Peter panted. Wade rested his hand against Peter's side, sliding it up toward his armpit, then across his chest. Peter thought he was going to stop there, but the large hand snuck higher, across his collar bones and onward to his skinny throat. Peter felt his pulse spike and sucked in a breath, but before he could protest, Wade had tightened his grip so that Peter couldn't make a sound.  
"You told me before that you liked it rough. I didn't forget," Wade said quietly. Peter regretted ever having said something like that to such a perfect stranger, especially since he couldn't even remember saying it.

Tony felt a sob escape his chest upon hearing those words. He covered his mouth with his hand and struggled to watch what he was seeing. Should he go find where the men were via FRIDAY or would Peter hate him for it? He was just thankful that where the drone was, he couldn't see Peter's face anymore. 

Peter tried to force words from his throat but he couldn't, tiny squeaks falling from his lips. Wade picked up a fast speed again, nailing Peter's prostate with every thrust. Peter gripped the sheets so hard they tore under his fingers. Wade reached forward with his other hand and gripped Peter's curls again, yanking his head back sharply. He pounded into Peter as hard as he could and Peter would have cried in pain if he could breathe. 

Tony threw his glass angrily and shattered it against the floor, covering his eyes as he did.  
"Fuck!" He shouted.

Wade gave a sharp thrust into Peter, then stilled, whispering in his ear, "do you like that? Does Daddy feel good?" He released Peter's throat for the answer and Peter choked and sputtered, trying to refill his lungs.  
"NO!" he managed to wail, tears flowing down his face. Wade released Peter completely and pulled away from him, standing from the bed.  
"What-Peter I, I'm so sorry! I-I thought you liked it rough?!" Wade yelped, touch of panic in his voice. He seemed genuinely apologetic. Peter turned back onto his back and tried to slow his sobs. He'd been completely unprepared for this, as much as he thought he'd been ready.  
"I-I did too," Peter replied shakily, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Wade came back to the bed and leaned over Peter, reaching to touch his face but stopping short of his fingertips actually making contact.  
"I actually… Just had my first time… earlier," Peter admitted, blushing hotly. "I just wasn't really that satisfied, I guess. I wanted him to go faster and harder but… this is too much for me."  
"Oh, Spidey-baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you weren't enjoying yourself, I never wanted to hurt you!" Wade frantically apologized, gently brushing his fingers through Peter's hair. "Do you want to stop?"  
Peter thought for a moment, then shook his head no.  
"Are you sure baby? Cuz we can stop anytime, it's no problem at all."  
"No, just... Not _so_ rough, please. Like, I want it a _little_ rough but not brutal!" Peter sniffled, still bright red. Wade nodded and knelt on the floor between Peter's thighs, wrapping his arms around Peter's legs. Peter watched him warily as he began to kiss and lick all over the soft skin of his inner legs, sucking gently to mark the perfect white flesh there. Peter shakily dropped his legs open wider at the touch, slowly laying his head back and enjoying the feeling.  
"I'm sorry, baby boy. I want to make you come. I don't want to make you hurt," Wade whispered. Peter gently threaded his fingers through Wade's soft blonde hair and looked down at him.  
"You don't think I'm… disgusting?" Peter asked in a tiny voice. Wade stopped what he was doing and looked at Peter with a face that looked amused.  
"Why would I baby?" he asked with a lopsided grin.  
"Well, cuz I said I had sex with someone else earlier," he blushed crimson as he said it.

Tony had finished his bottle of wine and opened a second, taking a swig to wash down an anxiety pill, and now he sat deflated on the couch.  
It hadn't been good; not for Peter. He hadn't been good enough. He'd been too gentle, focusing so hard on not hurting the teen that he disregarded the teens' own requests for pleasure. That's why he'd left so abruptly. Tony couldn't believe it. He'd been so worried about making it good that it hadn't been… good. He'd driven Peter into someone else's arms. And bed. Tony wallowed in self pity as the alcohol was slowly taking over his head.

"No way, gorgeous. I'm just lucky you're letting me have you," Wade said genuinely. He stood back up and crawled back over Peter, pressing a kiss to his lips before slowly pressing back inside him again. Peter gasped and lifted his knees around Wade's waist, running his hands down the man's muscular back.

It was beginning to look a lot more sensual, and Tony started to feel sick from watching. Peter's face cried out in pleasure, he glowed under this man that Tony didn't feel deserved him and Tony was so angry at himself for allowing this to happen.

"Oh, right there!" Peter suddenly cried out as Wade pressed against that sensitive spot, nestled deep inside him. Wade sped his pace and kept hitting that spot, coaxing Peter to come.  
"That's it baby, Daddy's got you. Come for Daddy, such a good boy," Wade crooned.  
"Ah-yes, Wade-ah! There, harder please, just a little- yes! Oh oh oh!" Peter whined, scratching at Wade's back. Soon he was wailing out his orgasm, high pitched and loud.

Tony felt his heart sink. He'd wanted Peter to sound like that for _him_. 

Just a moment after Peter came, Wade came too. He moaned loudly as he filled Peter, and finally he lay his head down on Peter's shoulder. They both lay panting and absently running their hands across each other's skin for a few moments before Wade finally stood and pulled Peter to his feet, leading him to the shower.

Tony sighed and waved the screen away, wiping a tear from his own face. He decided to head to the workshop again. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He could only assume that Peter was going to stay with Wade for the night, and he just couldn't stop obsessing about it. He grabbed what was left of his second bottle of wine and headed for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to work with Tony the next afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!

Tony had stayed in his workshop all night and into the early afternoon. He'd long since finished his wine and started drinking pots of coffee, neither doing much to alleviate his dark mood. Peter was supposed to be there at noon to help with some projects but Tony wasn't entirely sure if he'd show up or not. He thought about seeing what Peter was doing via the drone but decided against it, lest he saw more that he didn't want to. He'd decided to have the drone conceal itself permanently in Wade's apartment, just so he could keep tabs on the man.   
Tony glanced at the large clock that hung on the wall; almost noon. He had about a half hour before the teen may or may not arrive.  
"FRIDAY, scan Peter when he gets here. Med scan," Tony's called out to his AI.  
"Are we looking for anything specific, boss?" She called back.  
"Not really. Just anything that's less than optimal. Cuts, bruises. Anything internal, illnesses-"  
"STI's?" FRIDAY added helpfully. Tony huffed.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, taking another gulp of his strong coffee. "Just don't announce it, keep it between us," he stated flatly.   
"Righto, boss," FRIDAY confirmed. He glanced at the clock again. Approximately twenty minutes. He started to feel nervous. He hadn't really thought about what he would say to the teen, if he should say anything at all. Maybe he should try to get him to admit everything on his own but Tony knew it would be like pulling crocodile teeth. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he looked a mess, having not slept and working in the shop sweating and getting greasy all night, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. He went back to the project he was working on, something small that would serve to keep his attention focused.   
Before he knew it, FRIDAY was announcing Peter's arrival. Tony jerked his head up to the clock and saw that it was five minutes past twelve.  
"Mr. Parker is here, well rested and in good spirits. Body scan shows Peter is healthy and has minimal damage."  
"Wait, minimal damage, what does that mean?" Tony pressed before Peter could reach the workshop.  
"Peter seems to have some bruising around his throat and hips, but it's shallow at best."  
Of course. Tony should have known.  
"Thanks, FRI," he responded, moments before Peter entered the lab. She wasn't kidding when she'd said he was in "good spirits", the teen was practically skipping, humming happily to himself with a little smile pasted on his face. Tony couldn't help the annoyance that crept up on him. Peter should be blissfully humming because of _him_ , not some rando off the street.  
"Hey Mr Stark!" Peter called happily as he set his bag down and walked over to see what Tony was working on. "Sorry I had to leave so early yesterday, I uh-kinda had a few things to do and uh…" Peter trailed off.  
"Yeah, I bet," Tony replied smugly, trying to keep his voice low.   
"What's that Mr Stark?" Peter asked.  
"Nothing," Tony grumbled gruffly.  
"Jeez Mr Stark, you look awful," Peter said, noticing the man's weary features. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked quietly.  
"I'm fine Peter, don't worry about it," Tony forced out, sliding his chair farther away from Peter.  
"O-ok," Peter replied. He seemed bewildered at the difference in the man's attitude between yesterday and today.   
Of course he _would_ be, he didn't know that Tony had watched him fuck another man immediately after leaving his bed.  
"U-um, is there anything you'd like me to… to get started on?" Peter's voice was small and timid. Tony would have thought it was cute and endearing before today, but it had no effect on him like it usually did.   
"Whatever kid," Tony brushed him off, shooing him away with his hand without even looking up at him.  
Peter stood there for another moment, not entirely sure if he'd heard correctly but… he must have. He took a step to walk away, then took another look at the man.   
"You look like you haven't slept, sir," he said quietly, still waiting for Tony to glance in his direction.  
"I haven't, Peter," Tony replied, not gently at all. Peter took a step back toward the older man, gently placing his hand on his shoulder.  
"We could… go take a nap? If you want? Maybe we can cuddle today like you wanted-" Peter jumped when Tony cut him off, shrugging his hand off his shoulder.  
"I'm fine Peter, and it was pretty obvious that you don't want to cuddle with me," he sneered. "Just go do some work, Parker."  
Peter's jaw dropped slightly. Tony had never been so brusque with him, even in the very beginning of their relationship. Peter's eyebrows knotted together after a moment of silence.  
"All due respect sir, but yesterday you fucked me and today you won't even look at me? What happened to making it special? Was that just bullshit? Were you just trying to get in my pants?" Peter fired off angrily.   
Tony spun around and stood up so fast that his chair went flying across the room, and he towered over Peter.  
"In case you don't recall, _Peter-_ " Tony said his name venomously-"YOU were one that came in here yesterday talking about screwing some stranger and with your little ass already prepped to go. I only suggested that you sleep with me instead because I thought _I_ could please you instead. I thought maybe your first time would be better with someone you _know_ , that actually _cares_ about you, but I guess not right?" His hand flashed out and gripped Peter's shoulder firmly, pulling him closer. "What's with the bruises huh? Got some fingerprints on your throat there, angel, how'd those get there? Certainly not from me," Tony continued, trying not to shout through his anger, head cocked to the side.   
Peter's eyes widened and he gasped, pulling away from Tony to look at his reflection in a piece of metal that lay discarded on a nearby table. He gasped again when he saw the marks, rubbing at them as if he could make them come off. "I-I-" Peter stuttered.  
"You went to see that psychopath anyways, didn't you?" Tony accused, already knowing the answer.  
"I-I-I-" Peter couldn't stop stuttering, face flushing hot and red. Tony advanced on him.  
"I just wasn't good enough? So good that you needed more? Listen, if you don't want me, then you don't want me and that's fine! But don't come in here patronizing me, you little shit. I get it, _Wade_ fucks you much better than I did, so why don't you go back to _Wade_ then?" Tony realized his mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth.   
It was Peter's turn to advance in anger.  
"How do you know what his name is? _I_ didn't even know his name until yesterday!" He yelled, poking his finger at Tony's chest. "Are you spying on me?! Listen, I wanted it to be better yesterday too! I've dreamed about that moment for years of my life! But you wouldn't listen to me! I needed… Something else! Something _different_... I'm not some fragile, delicate little kid! I'm not going to break if you play too rough! And it's not like I'm trying to marry you. I'm not looking for some crazy, committed relationship! I just wanted to _fuck_! I'm young, I wanna have fun! And I'm allowed to fuck _whoever_ I want," he put emphasis on the last three words, shoving Tony's shoulder and forcing him off his balance.  
Tony's mouth dropped open and he stared at Peter incredulously, Peter staring back up at him angrily.  
Suddenly, Tony's hand flashed out and he grabbed the hair at the back of Peter's head and yanked his head backwards, pulling a sharp gasp from the teen. He pulled Peter into his chest and kissed him forcefully, pushing his jaw open wide for his tongue to invade Peter's mouth. He walked Peter backward clumsily as he pressed himself into the teen, bumping him with his chest and Peter struggled to get loose.  
Peter's legs bumped into the table behind him and he fell into a sitting position, finally breaking the forceful kiss, but Tony kept pressing forward, pushing himself against Peter's small body. Peter let out a yelp and tried to push back against Tony, trying to push him off.  
"Tony!-" he squealed.   
Tony still gripped his hair tightly and with the other hand he gripped Peter's hip, giving it a forceful shake when he tried to wriggle away.  
"No, you wanted it to be better? I'll _make_ it better. Want it rough? _Fine-_ " Tony growled, ripping Peter's shirt over his head. "I'll play rough."  
The older man bit at Peter's chest, growling at the marks left by another man, and he forced Peter's legs open wide. Peter cried out again.  
"Ouch, Mr Stark please, that's too rough!" He shrieked, but he couldn't deny how incredibly turned on he was in that moment.   
Tony took heed to Peter's words this time and dialed back his play, loosing Peter's curls and uncurling his fingers from the fleshy part of Peter's skinny hips, but he continued to push his body against Peter's, drawing his own pleasure from the boy. He kept his arms wrapped around Peter's shoulders, forcing him against his own chest and pressing his hard cock into Peter's thigh, rutting against him.  
"Tony," Peter whispered breathily, letting his legs fall open as wide as he could.  
"You're a little slut, Peter. You're _my_ little slut." He quickly flipped Peter over, banging his sharp hip bones against the wooden table in the process. Peter jumped back at the pain, but Tony was right behind him and he relished in the feeling of the teens' supple ass pressing against his hard cock. Tony gripped Peter's head again and forced his face down against the cool wood, ripping his jeans from his hips as he did.  
"You didn't like when I was sweet, huh Peter? You liked it better when a big strong man tossed you around instead?" He slapped Peter's ass, hard, and the boy yelped again. Tony could see the finger shaped bruises adorning Peter's hips and he gave the boy another rough slap. Peter's arms flailed and tools crashed to the floor noisily as he moaned.  
"How dare he mark you," Tony snarled into Peter's ear. "How _dare_ he put his finger prints on you. And how _dare you let him_." Tony's voice sounded positively blood thirsty, and Peter couldn't help the way he shook with fear and anticipation.  
"Mr. Stark, I-I didn't know it would leave a mark! I-"  
Tony roughly shoved Peter's head into the table, cutting off his words.   
"You bounced on another cock and you _liked_ it, you little slut. No protection either?" he clucked his teeth in disappointment. He quickly freed his cock from his pants, not bothering to undress them, or to worship Peter the way he had before. He was going to do it right this time. He didn't bother trying to open Peter, knowing that he'd still be stretched from the day before, and possibly-  
"Did you let him fuck you this morning?" Tony pulled Peter's head up and looked him in the eyes as he asked. Peter's eyes looked scared, but his pupils were so lust blown that Tony knew he must be enjoying himself. And he'd seen first-hand that Peter would let him know if it was too much for him.  
"N-no sir! H-he made me breakfast a-and then I came here!" He cried.  
"So you didn't even shower?" Tony asked, feigning disgust. Peter's lip trembled and he swallowed hard. "…n-no, sir," he squeaked out in a whisper.   
Tony felt anger stirring in his chest, but he quickly swallowed it back down. Peter was an adult. He could make his own decisions. Even if-  
"That means that your ass is still full of _his_ cum, isn't it?" Tony asked, voice sounding dangerously quiet. Peter let out a whimper and nodded his head just slightly.  
"You little whore," Tony spat. "So you were going to walk around here all day, smelling like another man and taunting me, huh?”   
"N-no Mr. St-" Tony cut him off again with another sharp slap to his hip. Finally, he pressed his swollen cock-head into Peter and the boy groaned at the feeling.  
"I'll just have to fuck you until you can't feel _him_ anymore," Tony ground out. He set a pace that was much faster and harder than he had the day before, but he made sure to not get too crazy. He wanted Peter to enjoy him this time.   
He pushed the boy's chest into the table as he leaned over him, listening to the delectable little noises he made and watching his face intently.  
"I didn't even need lube baby, you're still so wet with… _Wade_." He gave a sharp thrust as he growled the other man's name, sounding like the word hurt his tongue to say. "You can fuck him, Peter," he continued driving into the teen as he spoke. "Fuck him all you want. Just remember; he may want you to call him Daddy-" his voice lowered to a whisper as he pressed close to Peter's ear-"but I'm your _King_ , my little prince. Do you understand?" Peter couldn't control himself upon hearing those words and he came hard, spilling all over the work table and onto the floor, shouting, "Yes, my King!"   
Tony gave a final thrust and spilled his seed inside of Peter's walls. His cum dripped from Peter sloppily, and Tony tucked his spent cock back inside of his own pants, zipping them up. He then pulled Peter's jeans back up over his hips roughly, giving a pat to his ass and walking away as if nothing happened.   
Peter panted and watched the man walk away, stopping at another part of the workshop and picking up a tool as if he hadn't just fucked Peter into the table. He stood on wobbly legs and thought about everything that had happened. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticism? Commentary?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is excited for another day in the workshop with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are starting to comment on this fic! I hope everyone is enjoying it! I do my best to avoid continuity errors and I've noticed one, did anyone else notice it?

Peter had a hard time concentrating for the rest of that day, thinking about all the things Tony had said. He knew about Wade but Peter had no idea _how_ he knew. He'd disabled all the cameras, sound devices and GPS trackers that Tony had installed into the suit, so he couldn't figure out how he knew what he did. Tony spent the rest of the day pretending that nothing had happened between them, acting very cavalier when Peter was near. Peter on the other hand, felt like a lovesick puppy, hanging on Tony's heels and desperately trying to catch his attention.  
He felt so… _satisfied_. Exactly the way he hadn't the day before. His body was sore in all the right ways and he just wanted so badly to nap with Tony, but when he'd tried suggesting it, Tony had brushed him off.  
"Go ahead kid, go lay down for a bit," he'd said, waving his hand, as if he wasn't the one who'd stayed up all night.  
Finally, it was time to go home, but Peter found himself looking for any excuse to stay longer.  
"Anything you'd like from me before I go, Mr Stark?" He'd asked as sweetly as possible.  
"Nah, I'll see you tomorrow," he'd replied from where he was half entangled inside of a huge engine. Peter let out a quiet sigh and finally turned toward the door, before looking back at Tony one last time. Tony didn't meet his eyes as he worked, until he heard Peter whisper, "yes, my King."  
Tony glanced up with a smirk at that, eyes dark and looking pleased with himself.

Peter was fifteen minutes early the next day, practically dancing his way into the workshop on light toes. Tony glanced up from his work and smiled at the teen. He was practically glowing, he was so happy. Tony couldn't help but feel proud of himself when he thought about the fact that he had been responsible for that happiness.  
Peter dropped his bag on a chair and bounded over to Tony excitedly, curls bouncing as he did. He sat next to Tony at the work bench with a wide smile across his face and asked, "what would you like me to do today, Mr Stark?" in a breathless voice. Tony looked Peter in the eyes and saw how wide with excitement they were, and he began to feel movement in his own pants. He pulled his lip between his teeth and narrowed his eyes, thinking about what he'd like for Peter to do first.  
"Why don't you go gather up all the loose tools that fell on the floor?" He said, watching Peter's face with amusement. Peter's smile drooped and he looked confused. "The… tools?" Peter asked, voice quiet.  
"Mhmm," Tony responded, sticking the end of his pen in his mouth and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back. Peter still looked confused, but slowly stood and went to search for stray tools on the floor. He began stooping down to reach discarded and forgotten utensils while Tony watched from where he sat.  
"Bend at the waist, not the knees," Tony called out to him with a cheeky smile, winking when Peter looked back at him. Finally, Peter understood Tony's angle and his smile returned.  
Suddenly, Peter was bending over slowly, taking his time to collect the tools and sticking his ass out farther than he needed to. He grabbed a wrench from the floor and looked back at Tony, slowly sliding his hands up his leg and he stood back up, wiggling his ass for good measure.  
Tony growled low in his chest watching the boy, palming himself through his jeans slowly. He noticed that Peter had worn a pair of jeans that were especially fitted today. He thought they were called cigarette jeans. All he knew was that they accentuated Peter's ass _splendidly_. 

Peter quickly grew bored with his task and came back to the table, dropping his collected prizes noisily, and standing before the older man.  
Tony sat lazily, looking up at the teen with his legs spread wide and his hand halfway in the waist of his jeans.  
"What would you like for me to do now, sir?" Peter asked coyly, hands clasped behind his back and wiggling his shoulders back and forth where he stood.  
Tony looked the boy up and down with his eyes, deciding what he should have Peter do, before finally beckoning Peter toward him with a finger. Peter smiled wide and joyfully hopped over to the older man excitedly.  
Tony patted his thighs as though he were beckoning a puppy, and Peter obediently straddled Tony's lap, resisting the urge to rut against him.  
Tony marvelled at the teenager, how different he was now to how he'd been just a few days before. He was practically subservient. And all it took was to be a little rough. He let his eyes roam over the soft, beautiful teen and couldn't help but stop at the dark marks that resided still around his throat, though they were fading. His jaw clenched and he swallowed down his rising jealousy, reaching up to cover the marks with his own fingers. They were almost the same size and width. He thought that… _Wade's_ hands might be slightly bigger. He felt Peter gasp and his pulse quicken under his fingers as they rested over his throat, but the boy remained still.  
"Did you like it? When he gave you these?" Tony asked quietly. He felt Peter's adams apple bob under his palm as he swallowed thickly.  
"It's ok, you can tell me," Tony coaxed.  
"Uh, a-a little bit I guess. But… h-he was too rough," Peter admitted. Tony hummed and nodded, filing away the information for the future. He let his hand fall from Peter's throat and Peter seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.  
"You made me so jealous, Peter," Tony stated as he let his fingers roam lightly over Peter's chest.  
"I hated seeing you with him. Watching him touch you."  
Peter's face scrunched up.  
"H-how _did_ you see?" Peter finally asked. Tony dropped his hands and gripped Peter's hips gently, looking up at his big brown eyes.  
"I have my ways, Peter. Even if you disabled my safety features in your suit, I can still find you," he looked at Peter intently as he said it. Peter blushed and looked away. Tony decided to forget the subject for the moment and enjoy his delicious teen. He tightened his grip on Peter's hips and pressed his still-hard cock into Peter's supple ass, letting out a soft moan as he did. Peter smiled a small smile and gently rolled his hips in return. Tony looked up at Peter again, taking in his willing features.  
"Can I have you again?" Tony asked, voice gentle and quiet. Peter's smile widened, lighting his whole face up, and he nodded vigorously, curls bouncing as he did. "Yes please… sir?" He asked. Tony chuckled.  
"You can call me sir if you'd like. You don't have to. Unless I specifically said so," he winked. Peter wiggled his hips excitedly.  
"Where would you like me to take you?" Tony asked, wanting to fulfill Peter's every desire.  
"You mean, where do I want you to fuck me?" Peter asked to clarify.  
"I'd rather make love to you, but yes, that's the general idea," Tony laughed. Peter thought for a moment.  
"Can we take a bubble bath?" He asked. Tony's face broke into a wide grin.  
"That sounds amazing, my prince."  
Peter blushed 

A few minutes later, Tony had instructed FRIDAY to run a hot bath with bubbles, bath fizzes and other luxurious items in the water, and to light candles all over the bathroom.  
Tony had lead Peter to the elevator and pressed his body firmly into the wall with his own, kissing him slowly and deeply. He was very purposefully trying to avoid doing the same things he'd done the first time. 

Once they'd reached the top of the building, they both stepped out of the elevator together and Peter let Tony lead him into the bathroom, where he slowly stripped the teen of each article of clothing piece by piece. Once he had Peter completely naked, he took his time running his hands over his perfect, soft skin, licking small patches here and there as he went. By the time he was finished, Peter was completely hard, cock bobbing in the air, and his knees were quivering. He whined low in his throat, beginning to grow impatient.  
Tony chuckled and stood up from where he was caressing Peter's legs, allowing the tip of his tongue to graze Peter's swollen cock as he did, making Peter suck in a gasp.  
"Why don't you help Sir get undressed?" Tony cooed to Peter, and Peter eagerly obliged. He lifted Tony's shirt up over his chest, pulling it gently over his head and Tony gave an appreciative moan as he felt Peter's cold fingertips on his skin. Peter then moved to unbutton Tony's jeans, hands shaking with excitement and as he slid them down, he knelt down to his knees before the man. Tony stepped out of his jeans and Peter reached his thin fingers into Tony's boxers, pulling them from his hips reverently. Once they had pooled onto the floor, he took Tony's thick cock in hand, his mouth salivating. He looked up at Tony and when the man said nothing, he parted his lips and licked at the leaking tip. Tony hissed and loosed a low moan at the feeling, loosely threading his fingers in Peter's curls and closing his eyes.  
Peter took the mushroom shaped head into his mouth, licking and sucking at the salty skin, enjoying the hot, heavy weight of it on his tongue. He then drew in a few more inches, beginning to bob his head and hollow his cheeks around the length.  
Tony canted his hips gently into Peter's mouth, enjoying the way his warm wet tongue felt, before he gently pulled at Peter's hair, pulling the boy off of his cock.  
"Let's get into the bath," he said quietly, helping Peter step into the soapy water. Once Peter had sat down, Tony followed, immediately moving his body over the teen in the water and kissing him deeply. He wasted no time, pressing his fingers to Peter's entrance and breaching him easily. Peter gasped into Tony's mouth and spread his legs wide.  
Tony reached into the water and gripped Peter's hips, tilting them up to make it easier for him to enter the teen, then pressed his cock against him and pushing in without preamble. Peter let out a high pitched moan that Tony revelled in, and the man pushed in as deep as he could. Peter quickly brought his heels toward his body, bracketing his knees around Tony's torso to help him reach a better angle. Tony loosed a groan at the way Peter opened beneath him and began to fuck Peter, not too quickly but far from slow. Peter quickly began to press back against Tony, pressing his hips down and enjoying the feeling. The teen threw his head back in pleasure, exposing the long column of ivory skin at his throat and Tony greedily latched his teeth around it, sucking a dark mark to cover some of Wade's marks.  
It was remarkably peaceful, the only sounds the quiet moans from both, and the gentle movement of the water in the dim golden glow from the candles, and Peter felt his face growing hot with impending release all too quickly.  
"Oh, Tony, you feel so good," he forced out in a breathy, wrecked moan. He lifted his hips higher and Tony pressed into Peter's prostate on his next thrust in, punching an erotic yelp from Peter.  
Peter's whole body convulsed at the intense pleasure and Tony let out a growl at the feeling of Peter clenching around him.  
"Please, Mr Stark, please," Peter babbled, desperately trying to catch his breath as his pressed back against Tony as hard as he could.  
"Please what, prince?" Tony pressed, dangerously close to his own eruption.  
"Please fuck me hard, my King!" Peter wailed loudly, unable to wait any longer. Tony's cock throbbed at the title and he growled louder, quickly wrapping his arms around Peter's legs and clasping his hands behind the teens' spine, trapping him in his folded position, quickly standing and driving into Peter hard and fast. Without the water there wasn't any resistance, and Tony was able to use gravity to his advantage as he thrust deep into Peter, letting him fall back down onto his cock with the force of his own weight.  
Peter let out sharp, loud cries and came almost immediately, clenching hard around Tony and milking Tony's orgasm right out of him.  
Peter's hot, thick cum shot hard, painting stripes across Tony's stomach, chest and chin and he felt the older man spilling inside of him with force, moaning at the euphoric feeling.  
The two men stayed like this for a moment, panting, until Tony's arms began to shake slightly. He slowly knelt back down in the tub, pulling out of Peter as he did so, and set them both back in the water.  
He looked over Peter's face, at the way his soft mahogany locks stuck to his forehead with sweat and steam, and the way his cheeks flushed rose, lips swollen and trembling as he struggled to steady his heartbeat and Tony let loose a soft chuckle.  
"What's-what's so funny?" Peter panted, looking up at the older man.  
Tony grinned wide, eyes glinting mischievously, and he said to Peter in a low voice, "And you thought I was no good in bed," with a wink.  
Peter's face cracked into a smile and he laughed too, shoving Tony's shoulder gently. "Shut up!" He laughed, reaching his wet thumb up to swipe a drop of cum from Tony's chin and pressing it onto Tony's tongue. Tony eagerly sucked Peter's digit into his mouth and watched the teens face through his long dark lashes seductively. Peter let out a shuddering sigh, then pulled his hand back, reaching for a bath sponge to begin washing Tony with.

They'd stayed in the bath until the water began to get cold, kissing and caressing each other tenderly, washing each other and listening to each other's breathing echoing around the stone tiled room. It was more romantic than anything Peter could have imagined, and his pupils were so dilated from his elation that they almost hurt his eyes.  
Finally, Tony had stood and helped Peter from the water, wrapping them both in luxurious towels and drying them off. He grabbed a comb and tenderly brushed through Peter's tangled hair, taming it, then they headed for Tony's bedroom to dress.  
Peter pulled on borrowed clothes, t-shirt hanging loosely from his frame and sweats barely clinging to his body, then they lay in bed together. The night had slowly crept up on them, shadows growing long and golden around them through the large windows. Tony ordered takeout and the two lay in bed together enjoying each other for the rest of the night.

 

A few weeks later, Peter was patrolling the city as Spiderman. It was a bright afternoon, warm but not hot, and he was happily swinging from rooftops. It had been a slow day, nothing that really needed his attention, so he was just letting off steam. He hadn't seen Tony for about a week and a half, but they'd been in contact, calling and texting when Peter wasn't in the workshop with him.  
Tony had to leave the country for some SI thing that Peter didn't really know much about, but he said he'd be back in another week.  
He swung around a building and noticed a small group of men on the sidewalk. They seemed to be having some sort of disagreement about something and it was starting to get violent, one shoving the other and him throwing a punch in return. Peter landed at the top of a light post and watched for a moment. There were five men and they all seemed to be at odds with each other over something. Peter decided to say something to try to break up the madness before it began.  
"Hey! No one likes a bully!" He shouted, catching their attention.  
"Hey, fuck off, bug boy!" One of the thugs shouted. "This ain't none of your business!"  
"Wow, your grammar is amazing!" Peter laughed. "Why don't you guys go find something more constructive to do? Like, maybe night school."  
A couple of the men took off at the opportunity to, but the biggest of the group, the one who'd shouted back, stuck around.  
"Why don't you come down here and let me squash you?" He shouted up at Peter menacingly.  
"Hmm. I mean, you can try!" Peter called as he jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouch.  
"Yikes," Peter heard one of the other two say before turning tail and running off. Now it was just the two largest men. Piece of cake. He strode over to them cockily and as soon as he was within arms reach, the thug that hadn't spoken took a swing. Peter anticipated it and ducked. What he hadn't anticipated was the big one kicking his legs out from under him. He landed on the ground with an oof but was back on his feet in no time.  
"Hey man, that's not nice," Peter said, dodging a punch from the big guy. He caught the second man's next throw, but as soon as he did, the man reversed his hand and grabbed Peter's wrist tightly, pulling him close. Peter tried to break his hold but was caught off guard when the larger man threw another punch, this time landing squarely on Peter's cheek bone. He was dazed for a minute but quickly regained his balance, and ripped his wrist away from the second man, giving him a rough shove. As he did, the first man pulled out a glinting blade from what Peter thought was probably the sleeve of his leather jacket. He didn't have enough time to get back into a defensive stance after shoving the smaller man and knew that he was about to be stabbed. He braced himself for the pain, trying to pull his arms back in toward his body before the blade could make contact, knowing that he wouldn't be fast enough.  
Suddenly, the large man's arm was struck from the air by a long black rod-looking object descending from above. He dropped the knife and yelled in pain, pulling his arm back in toward his body, just as he was kicked squarely in the side, sending him flying. Everything happened so quickly that it was hard to actually make out, but Peter watched the man land a few feet away and take off, followed by the smaller guy. He whipped his head around to see where his aid had come from, only to see Deadpool, reattaching his still sheathed sword to his back.  
"Deadpool!" Peter cried out in gratitude.  
"Don't fucking touch my arachni-boyfriend!" Deadpool shouted after them, pointing his red gloved finger. Peter smiled wide under his mask.  
"Damn, that's good timing man!" Peter cried, slapping the man's palm with his own. They clasped hands and bumped each other's shoulders in a little victory celebration.  
"Well, I've been watching them for a while. Low-lives all of them." He shook his head in an exaggerated way, then turned toward Peter, animated eyes on the mask widening. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since we made sweet sweet love, sugar buns." Peter forgot how loud he was.  
"Shh! Jeez!" Peter exclaimed with a laugh, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear. "That's kind of a between you and me thing?" He said, laughing again.  
"Yeah well, I know something that's between you and me right now and it's _very_ happy to see you," he nodded his head to the side in an awkward way. Peter wasn't sure what he was doing and cocked his own head to the side slightly in confusion.  
"I'm winking, that's a wink, I'm-never mind, moving on!" He said loudly again. "You free? Tell me you're free because I _reeaally_ missed you," he was literally begging, hands clasped and knees bent so he was looking up at Peter.  
Peter giggled and paused for a moment. He was pretty much done with his patrol and he didn't have anything else to be doing…  
"A'right, a'right," he agreed with a smile in his voice. "Let's get some food."  
"Ooh! Yes! Chimichangas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Anything you don't like? What's your favorite part/detail/scene? Any ideas for things you'd like to see? Any and all feedback is so so appreciated!  
> And more than anything, thanks for giving it your time! I've given it a lot of mine! 🖤  
> Edit; what do you think of my Deadpool? I (obviously) wrote him without the scars but what about his mannerisms and dialogue? Am I doing alright with that? I've never written him before! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the King is away...

Deadpool and Spiderman getting chimichangas from a locally owned Mexican food stall on the sidewalk in the middle of the city wasn't your usual every day thing, so of course people were gathering around to get as close as possible.  
"Maybe we should have gotten some delivery instead," Peter murmured quietly to Wade as he waved to a little girl that walked past with a big smile on her face.  
"Naaaah, this is the best joint in the city," Wade stated, posing for a man taking pictures on his phone. "Totally worth the wait!"  
A young man with a camera timidly stepped toward them. "Excuse me but, would you mind if I get a picture of you two?" He asked, holding up his camera like proof.  
"Totally, but you gotta make sure you get my good side," Wade answered before Peter had a chance to say no. He turned toward Peter and posed again, one hand on his bent knees and the other with a finger on his chin. Peter had his arms crossed and just looked at the taller man with a laugh. He heard the camera click and realized he should probably at least look. He turned his head and his arms got caught in a strange limbo between crossed over his chest and hands on his hips, not sure how to stand "like a superhero". The camera clicked a few more times and Peter awkwardly waited to be done.  
Suddenly, Wade stood up straight and grabbed Peter's shoulders, spinning him around.  
"Gotta get his good side too!" He yelled, giving Peter's ass a smack.  
"Hey!" Peter yelped, quickly spinning back around, mortified under his mask. He really hoped the guy didn't get _that_ shot.  
"Order up, Pool!" A man from in the restaurant yelled, holding out a bag.  
"Yas! Let's eat them shits," he called to Peter as he ran to go grab it. Peter couldn't be happier to be heading back to Wade's apartment with the greasy food.  
They quickly headed in the direction of Wade's apartment, they were a lot closer than Peter had initially thought, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was on purpose.  
"I swear, you're never going to to want to eat another taco once you've had this one," Wade said as they made their way through the door.  
"Should we just be walking in the front door? I mean, aren't you worried?" Peter's asked, closing the door behind him.  
"You really think people are going to want to come in here and mess with me? Look at me!" He pointed at his back. "Swords!" Peter chuckled. He was probably right. Wade yanked his mask off, throwing it across the living room at the couch and heading for the kitchen. Peter was a little taken aback again at how handsome the tall man was. He was barely taller than Mr Stark but boy, was he _broad_. His shoulders were so wide, narrowing down to his tapered waist and he had strong legs too. Tony was strong and muscular too, but he was _svelte_. The spandex suit didn't leave much to the imagination either.  
Peter blushed when he realized that Wade had asked him a question but he hadn't heard it because he was so busy ogling the man's body.  
"W-what?!" Peter quickly asked, looking around nervously like he hadn't just been caught.  
Wade stood in the fridge with the door open holding out a brown glass bottle.  
"I asked if you wanted a beer, but obviously you were too busy with _this_ drink," he joked, motioning to his midsection. Peter blushed furiously and was glad he hadn't taken his own mask off yet.  
"Uh, no beer for me thanks," he stammered, pretending he hadn't heard the rest of what Wade said.  
"Suit yourself, Spidey. How 'bout a soda?"  
"Uh, sure, thanks," Peter replied. He was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.  
"You can sit," Wade said with a smile, walking back toward Peter. "Make yourself comfortable, you're welcome to literally everything you want." He winked and gently smacked Peter's ass as he walked past. Peter couldn't help the embarrassing giggle that escaped him when he did.  
Finally, Peter pulled his own mask off, following Wade to where he sat on the couch. He sat down half a space away and grabbed the soda Wade had brought him from the table, twisting off the cap and tilting his head up, taking a long draw. Wade watched as Peter did, tracking the movements of his throat openly, not bothering to disguise his lustful gaze as Peter's adams apple bobbed. Peter finally realized that Wade was staring and lowered the bottle back to the table, coughing and blushing.  
"Uh, how bout them tacos, huh?" Peter said in a small voice, shy smile on his face. Wade's eyes lingered on Peter, smirking smile on his face as he reached slowly for the bag of food on the table.  
Peter accepted the taco that was handed him and opened it, taking a huge bite. He hadn't realized he was so hungry until just then.  
"Oh my god," he said through his mouthful, "this's so good!" He looked at Wade with wide eyes.  
Wade was already halfway through a chimichanga, cheeks bulging.  
"Tol' you!" He mumbled. He quickly swallowed and swiped his finger through the inside of the wrapped tortilla, then offered it to Peter. "You gotta taste this sauce!" He said as he did. Peter didn't think twice as he sucked the offered finger into his mouth, licking the white sauce off. "Mmm," he moaned, pulling off with a tiny pop. "Damn," he said in a slightly breathy voice. " _That_ is amazing."  
Wade's jaw dropped open and he exhaled heavily, pupils rapidly dilating as he watched. Peter glanced at Wade with a glint in his eye and took another bite of his taco. He felt kinda smug that he could make this loud, obnoxious man pause wordlessly while hardly doing a thing, and he smirked as he chewed.  
Wade looked like he wasn't sure what to do next and he slowly lifted his wrap back to his lips, taking a small, slow bite, chewing thoughtfully. He set the foil covered food down on the table after a quiet moment and slowly stood up.  
"I'm uh, I gotta change really quick. My suit's getting a little tight," he said quietly as he walked toward the bedroom. Peter breathed a quiet laugh through his nose and took one more bite of his taco, setting his aside as well.  
"Hey Pete, you want anything to wear?" Wade called from his bedroom. Peter glanced in the direction of his voice and saw Wade through the doorway from where he sat. From what he could tell, he had the perfect view of Wade dressing but he didn't think the man could see him watching. He leaned back and spread his knees apart, folding his arms behind his head.  
"There's nothing you own that would fit me, Wade," he said, amused. He saw Wade's mouth smile in response. He'd already stripped his suit off and Peter could see him from the waist up through a bookshelf that separated the living room from the kitchen. He knew he probably shouldn't be watching, but _damn_ what a body.  
Wade disappeared from view a moment later and reappeared with a gray t-shirt. Peter watched his muscles flexing as he pulled it over his head and almost wanted to tell the man to leave it off, but thought better of it.  
Wade stood in his room for an extra minute and Peter wondered what he was doing, adjusting his seat on the couch to get a better view. As soon as he did, he could see Wade from head to toe. He had a hand in the waistband of his jeans and was gently stroking himself quietly. Peter felt his own dick hardening in response and his hand unconsciously moved to rest in his lap. Wade's eyes were closed and his head was slowly falling backward as he touched himself, strokes beginning to grow faster. Suddenly he whipped his head back up, opening his eyes and tucking himself away quickly before zipping his jeans. He turned toward the doorway and as he did, his blue eyes met Peter's, pupils blown wide, and he froze. Peter sucked in a gasp at being caught spying and his face flushed deep red, eyes wide. Wade's mouth turned up into a broad smile and he motioned with his finger for Peter to join him in the bedroom. Peter didn't think twice as his feet hit the ground and he was standing in front of Wade in seconds, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
Wade wasted no time grabbing Peter's slight hips and pulling him in for a rough, sloppy kiss. Peter let his hands roam across Wade's back and ass, pressing his hips into Wade's and drawing his own pleasure from the man.  
Peter broke the kiss suddenly and pulled back.  
"Just a second," he said breathlessly, pulling his cell phone from the special compartment in his suit and holding the power button to shut it off. He wasn't sure how Tony had seen them last time but he didn't want to to take any chances. He set the plastic rectangle on Wade's nightstand and smiled up at the man.  
"Don't want to be interrupted by telemarketers?" Wade joked. Peter scoffed, taking a step toward Wade's bed.  
"Something like that," he said in a quiet voice. Wade nodded understandingly.  
"Your boyfriend?" He asked. Peter's brown eyes flashed to Wade's blues.  
"I don't have a boyfriend," he stated, matter of factly. Wade nodded again. "Ok," he responded with a smile. He reached forward and shoved Peter, who landed on the bed with an oomph and a giggle.  
"Take that suit off baby, or I'm going to rip it off you," Wade warned, stripping himself of the clothes he'd just put on. Peter nodded and quickly pulled his suit off, revealing his hard cock trapped in grey briefs underneath.  
"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Wade praised, taking in the sight of the teen, flushed all over his milky pale skin and quivering in excitement on the bed. Wade's fingertip bruises had almost completely faded, Tony's bite mark almost gone as well.  
Wade dropped to his knees and gripped Peter's legs again the same way he had their first time, pulling Peter's body close to the edge of the bed. He nuzzled the silky skin of his inner thigh, earning a moan from the teen, then licked at a small patch of skin, latching his full lips around it and beginning to suck it between his teeth. Peter writhed and moaned at the touch on his sensitive thigh, overtaken by endorphins making him feel high. Suddenly he sucked in a sharp breath and tried to push Wade's mouth away.  
"Wait!" He whispered breathlessly. Wade stopped and glanced up. "What's wrong, baby boy?" He asked.  
"Y-You can't leave a mark! T-Tony doesn't like it…" he said in a small voice, flushing. Wade scoffed a nervous laugh. "Um, I have some bad news for you sweetie," he stated, glancing down. Peter leaned up to see for himself. His eyes opened wide at the sight of the large dark mark. It was a lot bigger than he'd expected and a _lot_ darker than last time. Peter groaned. He was definitely going to hear about this one. Even if Tony hadn't noticed last time, there was no way he was going to miss this one. He'd just have to deal with it when it came time for it.  
"Fuck it," Peter said, dropping his head back onto the bed.  
Wade slipped his finger into the elastic leg of Peter's briefs and slid it to Peter's entrance, stroking at the pink muscle. Peter smiled and giggled again, wiggling his hips a little.  
"What's he going to do?" Wade asked in a breathy voice. "Spank you?"  
Peter laughed. "Maybe. He probably will," he replied.  
"Hmm," Wade mused. "And if I, say, leave a few bruises for him to find?" Peter looked down at Wade, face questioning.  
"I… suppose he'd probably punish me for being disobedient." Wade moaned, kissing Peter's thigh again.  
"Is he good to you?" Wade asked as he drew away from Peter, standing from the floor and crawling up onto the bed to lay next to him. Peter nodded his head.  
"Yeah, he's amazing. We've only… you know, _been_ together a few times, and he was…" Peter laughed, "much better this last time than the first time. But other than that, he's… really amazing," Peter replied honestly. Wade drew his leg up over Peter's hips and slowly ground his hard cock against him.  
"Is he your daddy?" Wade whispered. Peter laughed, thinking about the title the man actually preferred.  
"No, he said _you_ can be my daddy."  
Wade drew his head back with a curious expression.  
"He knows about me?" Peter nodded.  
"I'm not sure how but… he _saw_ us. And he saw the marks. He knows your name." Wade nodded again.  
"What's he like to be called?"  
Peter laughed out loud.  
"He said you can be my daddy but gets to be my King." Wade's eyes widened and his face broke into a wide grin.  
"I think I like this guy," he laughed. Peter smiled wide and blushed.  
"Ok, can we like, change the subject? Because... it's starting to feel weird," he laughed again awkwardly. Wade smiled and kissed Peter's shoulder.  
"Sure thing baby boy. How about _Daddy_  
takes care of you now?" He winked, grabbing Peter's hard length through his thin cotton briefs and giving a little squeeze. Peter sucked in a gasp and arched his back into the touch, relishing in the way Wade's large hand covered him completely.  
"Let's take these off," Wade suggested, plucking at the thick elastic band around Peter's middle. Peter quickly shimmied out of them and his face flushed. Last time he'd been with Wade, the sunlight outside had been dimming. This time, it was the middle of the afternoon and he knew Wade could see everything perfectly. He didn't have many scars but he felt a little self conscious about the way his hip bones jutted out slightly, and how small he knew he looked without some form of clothing on. Wade just marvelled at the delicious sight before him, hands roaming everywhere. The larger man lavished wet kisses all over Peter's body and soon enough, all Peter could think about was how amazing those full, luscious lips felt against his skin, and the way his blonde stubble scratched at the tender flesh so gently as he did.  
Peter was mewling and canting his hips in the air in no time, cock dripping with the need to be touched and finally he couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Wade, I need it!" He cried, clasping the older man's chin between his palms gently so that he could look into his eyes as he said it. Wade looked down at Peter's cock and how red and swollen it was, pulsing with need. He smiled, licking a stripe up Peter's throat.  
"Daddy wants you to do something for him first," Wade whispered seductively. Peter nodded frantically. Anything at this point was fair game.  
"Why don't you put Daddy in your mouth?" He asked in a low voice. Peter loosed a whine.  
"You wanna be a good boy, right? Wanna make Daddy feel good too?” Peter sighed but nodded his head again.  
"Yeeeess," he moaned with a little huff. Wade laughed quietly. "Don't be a brat," he smiled at the teen. Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting up to allow Wade to lay back and get comfortable.  
"I've only done this a few times, so don't be mad if it's not any good," Peter warned him. He got himself settled between Wade's legs and gripped his… _well endowed_ cock in his hand and prepared himself to take it in. He took a deep breath and parted his lips, leaning forward to taste the man's skin, when a thought came to his mind.  
"Don't be mean either!" He said in a nervous voice, eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"I-I mean… Please don't be a mean, Daddy." Peter looked pointedly in Wade's eyes to be sure the man understood. He'd seen enough of those videos to know what some bigger daddies did to their smaller twink partners, and he was _definitely_ not ready for that. Wade's eyes widened slightly when he understood what Peter meant. "Of course not, baby. Not unless you ask nicely," he winked again. Peter gave a little nod and went back to his task. He licked his lips and took in the whole top half of Wade's cock at once, suctioning his lips firmly and licking at the vein underneath.  
Wade gave a loud shout of pleasure at the unexpected move and Peter felt his body already beginning to melt. This might be easier than he'd imagined. He began to bob up and down as quickly as he could, letting his saliva lubricate Wade's thick length to slide more between his lips, already nudging at the back of his throat and stretching his jaw wide. He choked down a gag, which ripped another loud sound from Wade's chest and Peter couldn't help but to smile at how quickly the man was turning to putty for him. He decided to do something he'd only seen pornstars do before, and he pulled off with a loud pop, watching Wade's (almost black) blue eyes as he stuck his tongue out and slowly lowered himself back down, taking him inch by inch until he could feel the blunt head nudging at the back of his throat. He then took another deep breath through his nose and forced himself farther, feeling the man's thick cock breaching deep into his throat. He relaxed his muscles as much as he could to keep from gagging too much, and forced himself down to the root of Wade's cock, until he could feel his nose against skin. Tears streamed from his eyes, but he was determined to be a good boy, and he held still. Wade drew in a sharp gasp, throwing his head backward violently, slamming it off the wall behind him, and his hands scrabbled for something to cling to. Peter quickly grabbed one of his large hands and guided it to his hair, where he eagerly gripped on, clinging for his sanity. Peter's own cock gave a jump at the thought of what they must look like and he continued to hold still for Wade.  
"P-P-Peter," Wade gasped out. "C-Can I-baby, can I f-fuck your throat?" He was struggling to keep his hips still. Peter moaned a sound that he hoped sounded like permission, and Wade immediately began to fuck up into Peter's mouth. Drool leaked from Peter's lips and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His cock was steadily leaking through his own pleasure at his rough usage, and he regretted not asking Wade to take a video, or at least pictures. He supposed that meant they'd just have to do this again. Wade moaned wantonly, each sound steadily becoming louder and closer together, struggling to catch his breath, and Peter loved the way he sounded.  
Wade suddenly stopped and pulled Peter all the way off his cock. Peter gasped loudly, looking up at Wade through his tear streaked eyelashes and he trembled slightly from the adrenaline. He watched Wade's chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to bring himself under control. Peter felt ridiculously pleased with himself for being able to stun this particular loud mouth into silence for so long. Wade reached up absently and swiped Peter's tears away with his thumbs, then motioned for him to back up so that he could sit up straight.  
Peter knelt on his knees, hands folded obediently in his lap as he waited for Wade to come back from the brink.  
"Baby, are you prepped today?" Wade asked, still breathing heavily. Peter flushed and shook his head no. He hadn't been planning to see Wade today.  
"That's ok sweetheart, are you ready?" Wade asked. Peter grinned a huge bright smile up at the man and shook his head excitedly.  
"Yes, Daddy!" He exclaimed. "Was I a good boy?"  
Wade smiled in return, finally beginning to pull his breathing under control.  
"You were the best boy," he replied. He leaned in and kissed Peter, tasting himself on the boy's tongue, then motioned for Peter to lie back. Peter obediently dropped onto the bed, spreading his legs as wide as he could, cock bobbing obscenely against his own stomach. Wade grabbed the tube of lube from under his pillow again and poured it all over Peter the way he had the first time. He scooped up a gob of it with two fingers and began prodding at Peter's entrance, breaching the muscle with his middle finger. Peter loosed a tiny "ooh!" at the abrupt pain it sent through him, but he didn't want to ask Wade to go slower because he didn't have the patience for it either. Wade quickly worked his finger in and out and Peter marvelled at how thick it felt inside his tight hole. Wade pushed against Peter's walls, trying to force a wider stretch, and then quickly pushed his first finger in alongside his middle finger. Peter gave a yelping whine at the feeling and Wade looked up at the boys' face.  
"You ok baby? Is this alright?" He asked, checking on the boy. Peter nodded but didn't say a word, unsure of how his voice would come out sounding. A moment later, Wade pressed a third finger in and Peter gasped in actual pain.  
"WADE!" He shrieked louder than he intended. The older man froze mid-motion with wide eyes, scanning the boy again.  
"Should I stop?" He asked, sounding concerned. Peter shook his head.  
"J-just give me a second," he panted, trying to calm his body and relax his muscles.  
They lay in silence for just a moment, listening to each other's breathing before Peter nodded at Wade.  
"I'm okay," he whispered, giving his hips a little wiggle. Wade nodded but moved again very slowly, being as gentle as possible. Finally, Peter was stretched enough, and Wade prepared to enter him.  
"Condom?" Wade asked. Peter shook his head no. He knew he was stupid for refusing protection but it just felt so much _better_ without it. Wade dropped his body down so that he was laying on top of Peter, and rested his forehead against Peter's before slowly pressing inside. They both moaned and mewled at the incredibly slow sensation until Wade was fully sheathed inside of Peter. He paused for a moment to let Peter fully adjust and then began to slowly fuck into him.  
The teen wrapped his legs around the man's waist and pulled him in tightly, pressing himself down against him as he did.  
"C-Can you use me, Wade?" Peter asked, flushing a deep crimson red at his own words. Wade looked at Peter but didn't respond, waiting for Peter to clarify.  
"Use me like a toy," Peter whispered. "Use me like a slut," he said.  
Wade looked down at Peter's slight frame and thought for a moment, still pushing slowly in and out. He shook his head.  
"No?" Peter questioned, almost sounding offended. Wade shook his head again.  
"I want to make love to you," he stated, looking back up at the boy. Peter flushed again and a small smile crept onto his face. When he didn't say anything, Wade took it as permission. He brought his left knee up over Peter's hip and used his right knee to spread Peter's legs wide, before finally beginning to thrust hard but languid into Peter. He pulled back slow and snapped his hips forward roughly, skin slapping skin, and he set a steady pace. Peter was quickly panting beneath him, feeling his orgasm buidling low in his tummy. Wade steadily increased his speed until he was all out fucking the boy, both of them moaning loudly. They were so deep in the moment that neither of them spoke, just touching and thrusting, until suddenly Wade adjusted his position to slam directly into Peter's prostate. Peter let out a scream, digging his nails into Wade's shoulders and pulling his knees up high and tight to his body.  
"There!" He shrieked, urging Wade to fuck harder by digging his heels into the man's hips.  
Wade excitedly gave Peter _exactly_ what he wanted, losing all control and attacking that little bundle of nerves nestled deep inside of him until he was a screaming, crying mess.  
When Peter came it was with shrieks of Wade's name over and over again, eyes slammed shut tightly and nails scratching at smooth skin.  
When he finally came down from the highest point of the waves of his pleasure, Wade hadn't slowed, now chasing his own high, and his walls were becoming quickly oversensitive, pleasure turning torturous. His knees began to quake and he couldn't help the little broken yelps and sobs that were now falling from his lips.  
Wade was pushing hard into Peter, using his toes as leverage to force himself further in, and Peter couldn't handle it for much longer.  
"Please!" He wailed, "Please come! Please Wade, please come!" He cried.  
The boy's high, desperate voice drew Wade over the edge and he came with a roar, painting Peter's insides with thick hot ropes of come, splashing and marking every inch of him.  
Finally, both of them stilled, falling silent and panting heavily. Peter felt his muscles fall lax and he felt like he was melting into the mattress.  
Wade finally drew back and looked at Peter, eyebrows knotted as if he were confused, and his bright blue eyes squinted at Peter as if seeing him for the first time. His cheeks were flushed golden under his tan skin and Peter was taken aback by how beautiful he looked right then.  
"Thank you," Peter whispered to the man. Wade pressed his lips gently to Peter's, then pulled back and said in a soft voice, "I love you."  
Peter's eyes widened and his heart stopped.

What neither of them knew was that the drone had been watching since they'd entered the apartment, alerting Tony of Peter's presence in Wade's home, and Tony had seen and heard _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!  
> Ok, so what do you think? Anyone? anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade wants to visit Peter's place.

Peter looked up at Wade with a shocked look on his face, disbelieving of what he'd just heard. His blood felt frozen in his veins, heart too nervous to beat.  
_Did he really just say… that? What would Tony say if he found out? He'd definitely be mad. But they weren't actually in a relationship, he couldn't really say anything right? Why was he worried about Tony, Wade just said he loved him?!_  
Peter didn't know how to react and he lay frozen under the man, wide eyed and trying to decide what he could possibly say back. Surely not _that_. Not _yet_! Did he feel the same way?

"I-I'm sorry," Wade finally broke the silence with his quiet voice. Peter swallowed anxiously and took a steadying breath.  
"I just got carried away, baby boy." He leaned up, pulling slowly out of Peter. Peter loosed a low moan at the feeling of Wade's hot fluids running freely down his thighs and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position as well. Wade's face looked a little lost and very vulnerable and it made Peter feel guilty. He had to say __  
something.  
"Wade, I-" he tried but was cut off.  
"It's ok, Pete, you don't have to say anything. I didn't mean to let that slip. I just couldn't help myself." Peter hadn't ever heard him so quiet.  
"It was just so good. You know, I did tell you it would be mind blowing," he chuckled, trying to play it off with a joke.  
"Wade, you just caught me off guard. I-I… I'm not sure how I feel about… This whole situation. I've kind of just been having fun, you know? I haven't really been looking for any kind of-" Wade cut him off again.  
"It's ok! You don't owe me any explainations. Let's just forget that I said anything and move on," he said with a little smile. Peter still felt guilty but he was slightly reassured and he nodded his head.  
"It _was_ amazing," Peter told him. Wade's face cracked into a large grin and he looked back at Peter.  
"I'm glad you liked it, gorgeous. It's all for you," he winked. Peter blushed and looked down at the state of himself. They were both slick with sweat and come and it was starting to become uncomfortable as it dried.  
"Hey Wade, would you maybe wanna shower with me?" He asked sheepishly.  
"I'd love to," Wade replied, standing from the bed and offering his hand to help Peter up.  
They both walked to the bathroom together and Wade started the shower. While they waited for it to warm up, Wade couldn't help but gaze at the boy with a dreamy look on his face. Peter blushed. He knew he had to decide what he wanted and he needed to do it soon. He didn't want to lead anyone on unnecessarily and he definitely didn't want to be the cause of the any heartbreak. Problem was, he didn't actually know what he wanted. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted them both. He wanted it all.  
Wade stepped into the shower and offered his hand to Peter again.  
Once in the shower, they took the time to wash each other, kissing tenderly and enjoying the feeling of each other's skin under their fingertips. Peter lost himself in the heat of the water and the rush of dopamine swimming through his blood, and he rested his head on Wade's chest, closing his eyes and sighing deeply as the older man held him.  
This moment paralleled his evening with Tony a few days ago, and a part of him ached to be held by Tony too.  
He felt so mixed up by these two beautiful men in his life and he had no idea how to go about untangling himself. What had started as just wanting to have fun had turned into falling down the proverbial rabbit hole, fast and _hard_.

Peter spent the rest of his Saturday and the night with Wade. Tony wasn't scheduled to come back for five more days, and aside from school and occasional patrols, he didn't have anything else to really do.  
They'd gotten dressed after their shower, Peter borrowing clothes that were comically too big, and they'd spent the rest of their day lazily draped across each other while they watched movies, and talking about little things that weren't important. They made slow love again when the sun went down and they were getting into Wade's humble bed, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up, Peter helped Wade make omelettes for breakfast and he sat in the larger man's lap while they ate, wanting to soak up as much touch and affection as he could from the man before he had to leave.  
Finally, it was nearing noon and Peter was trying to tame his wild bed head, curls unruly and defiant, before he finally had to leave.  
"You gonna come back soon?" Wade asked as he watched Peter struggling with the comb.  
"As soon as I can," Peter answered honestly. "Tony will be back in five days and he'll probably want to spend the weekend with me, so it might not be for a bit." He admitted. He left out the part where he went to high school during the week, since he'd lied to Wade about his age in the beginning.  
He was starting to feel the weight of that particular lie heavier on his conscience lately as well. He didn't really like having to keep secrets or dance around truths, it wasn't who he was.  
"Well, what if I come back to your place tonight?" Wade asked with a hopeful tone. Peter thought about that. He _did_ have his own place now, albeit tiny and mostly empty due to his lack of time spent there... And Wade would be his first overnight guest… But then, he had to get up early for school the next day. Maybe not this time around.  
"Uh, I don't know Wade, I have early… stuff tomorrow…" he trailed off trying to think of anything better to say.  
"Really? _Stuff?_ I don't have to stay the night! Just give me a little grand tour," he winked. Peter chuckled and gave up trying to tame his hair, setting the comb down. He'd worn his Spidersuit there so it was all he had to wear back.  
"Alright fine, but you'll have to keep up with me on the way there," Peter smiled mischievously. Wade chuckled.

Peter had slung his way across the city to his own place with his webbing and Wade had kept up surprisingly well below on the street. Peter was shocked how fast he actually was for such a thick man. He'd have assumed his extra muscle mass would have made him slower.  
They made it to Peter's small apartment in just over half an hour, and Wade was just starting to break a sweat when they arrived. Peter giggled at the man's red face and unlocked the front door. He'd suggested that Wade just grab a cab or an Uber and meet him there but Wade hadn't wanted to wait, so if he was sweaty it was his own fault.  
"Hey babe, I really gotta pee. Show me to the bathroom?" Wade asked as they walked through the threshold.  
"Sure thing," Peter replied, yanking his mask off. The front door lead to a short hallway that opened onto the kitchen. From there, it lead into a modest living room that opened onto a smaller hallway that nestled the bathroom across from the bedroom at the very back of the house.  
He lead Wade through and opened the bathroom door for him, gesturing inside as he did.  
"All yours," he said. "I'm gonna change really quick." He added, gesturing to his bedroom door behind him with his thumb.  
"Sounds good honey," Wade replied, pecking his cheek lightly and grabbing his ass with a wink. Peter giggled again and shook his head, turning for his own room.  
He pushed the door open and headed for his small closet without flipping on the light, reaching for a t-shirt and pants. He quickly slid out of his suit and wiggled into his jeans, brushing his hair out of his face and turning back toward the room to put his shirt on.  
As he did, the lamp next to his bed clicked on, making him jump and drop his shirt to the floor. His face blanched and his heart began to pound in his ears with rushing blood.  
"T-Tony!" He squeaked.  
The tall man sat comfortably on the side of the bed with an expression that was less than amused. He sniffed quietly and raised his chin haughtily, taking in the half dressed teen.  
"Hey Petey. Come here," he beckoned, waiting patiently.  
Peter felt his body begin to tremble a little with nerves and he glanced behind him at his doorway, wondering if Tony already knew Wade was there. He bent to reach for his dropped t-shirt but Tony stopped him.  
"Nuh nuh no, come here honey, don't worry about that."  
Peter took a few tentative steps toward the man.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week?" He asked meekly.  
"Well, that was the plan but-" Tony sat up straight, wrapping his arm around Peter's waist when he was close enough and pulling him tightly against him. "-I got a little ping yesterday that my favorite little wall crawler was in my _least_ favorite apartment of all time."  
Peter's shoulders tensed. _He knew._  
His eyes widened and he unconsciously tried to squirm a step away from the man, to no avail. Tony reached his free hand up and rested it across Peter's flat stomach, running it up his bare skin slowly, placing a gentle wet kiss on the soft skin there and raising goosebumps on his flesh. Peter shivered. Wade was going to walk in any second now and Peter's nerves felt like electrical wiring gone awry.  
"Looked to me like you had a really great weekend huh? Tacos and wild sex can make anyone's day." Tony looked up at Peter with dangerous eyes. Peter began to shake more violently, sweating and trying to swallow with his suddenly desert dry mouth.  
"What's the matter? Wade got your tongue? He sure had your throat, right?"  
Peter blushed, heart thumping in his chest and his lip quivered, not sure what to say or if he should respond at all.  
Tony reached his hand for his phone that lay next to the lamp on the nightstand and clicked a button on the side, projecting an short video clip into the air between them. Peter felt his face grow so hot it felt like it might melt off when he realized that he was looking at a video of himself with Wade's cock shoved deep down his throat and fingers fisted in his hair. There wasn't any sound but Peter's face looked wrecked with lust as he choked on Wade's thick member. It was close up on Peter's face, so you couldn't really see Wade in it at all.  
"Damn, that's some serious deep throat, baby," Tony marvelled in a quiet voice. Peter flashed his hand out and pressed the same button on Tony's phone, sending the video away.  
"Tony-" Peter began in a voice high with anxiety. Tony held his hand up to stop him.  
"No, it's ok Peter. It's fine. You don't _belong_ to me. I mean, you said it yourself. I'm not your boyfriend. Still, I thought that maybe you would stop sleeping with him once I proved to you that I could be just as good. Wasn't I good Peter? Didn't you love the way I fucked you?" Tony asked sincerely. Just then, Wade walked in the door.  
"Hey babe, you wanna get some-" he jumped to a halt at the sight of the two at the side of the bed, hand frozen on the knob. "Oh, uh…" his face scrunched up in confusion, looking from Tony's angry expression to Peter's terrified one. He took a tentative step in.  
"You must be Tony," Wade stated, looking the man directly in the eyes.  
Tony's arms finally released Peter's hips and he pushed him back gently, standing to his full height slowly. Peter took a step back and watched Tony's chest puff out, taking a step toward Wade. He felt his anxiety peaking, feeling like he was about to fall into a serious panic attack. Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched the two men that he cared about most size each other up.  
Wade didn't let Tony's stare down intimidate him, maintaining eye contact and standing his ground.  
"Wade," Tony said in a growl. Wade's lips twitched up into a small smirk.  
"Hey big boy, if you're gonna say my name like that, you gotta buy me a drink first," he tucked his hands into his pockets in a gesture that showed he had no intentions of getting physical.  
Tony seemed taken aback by the man's choice of humor and paused for a moment. Wade took the opportunity to take a step toward him.  
Peter watched Tony's hands clench slowly at the movement but the man didn't move.  
"Peter told me all about you," Wade said again, attempting to diffuse Tony's anger.  
"He said you're really amazing. He said you're his King? That's pretty kinky," he said with a gentle laugh. Peter watched Tony's jaw muscle twitch and he took a tiny step forward, in case he had to jump between the two men. Tony still didn't respond.  
Wade took another small step forward, glancing at Peter.  
"I'm not forcing him to do anything, or-or anything," Wade clarified in a quiet voice, gesturing to Peter. Finally, Tony spoke up.  
"I don't really enjoy sharing, _Wade_." He spat the man's name out angrily. "I don't appreciate when other children play with _my_ toys, because I don't like it when my things get broken and _stolen_ from me," he gritted out.  
Wade seemed to give pause to that.  
"Well, no offense Tony... Can I call you Tony? I'm going to call you Tony. No offense, but Peter isn't a toy. And he doesn't belong to anyone," Wade asserted, finally sounding serious. Tony mulled over that thought in his head before looking behind him at where the teen stood trembling and terrified. He seemed to soften his stance and he cleared his throat quietly.  
"Uh, maybe we should all go talk, like in the living room? Unless you want to talk in bed?" Wade tacked on. Tony sniffed again but didn't respond. Finally, he walked toward the door, pushing past Wade and knocking his shoulder into the blonde man as he did.  
Wade walked over to Peter and brushed a tear from his eye with his thumb and gently guided him to the doorway.  
"Whatever you want here Peter. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and you don't have to make any decisions. Your life, your choice," Wade said gently. Peter suddenly felt like he was talking to a life coach, but he nodded his head at the reassurance.  
Peter trailed behind Wade as they walked toward the living room. Tony sat on a threadbare arm chair already waiting, and Wade plopped onto the couch closest to him, letting Peter have the farthest seat from both of them.  
"I don't like you," Tony stated bluntly to Wade.  
"Wow, I like you just fine! I mean, seeing as how I don't really _know_ you, I can't really dislike you, right?"  
Tony rolled his eyes. Wade smiled brightly.  
"I-I…" Peter finally spoke up and the two older men whipped around to look at him.  
"I don't want you two to fight. This is my fault," he said in a tiny voice. "I… I just wanted to have fun, but… now it's-it's more than that." He looked from Wade's blue eyes to Tony's dark chocolate ones and he let out a shuddering sigh. He took a deep breath and his face flushed at his next words.  
"I… I love you." He threw into the air. He watched both Tony and Wade's eyes widen at the words, then the confusion when they realized he hadn't specified who. Wade's face fell slightly and he looked back at Tony with a smile that was edged with sadness. "There you have it," he said quietly, standing and preparing to leave. Tony smirked a little but didn't say anything.  
"No!" Peter yelped, then repeated quieter, "n-no, Wade, stay please."  
It was Wade's turn to look satisfied, and Tony's face turned sad. Peter hurried to clarify.  
"I-I love both of you!" He said hurriedly.  
Tony sighed. "That's not making a decision." Wade jumped in after. "He doesn't have to decide right now!"  
"Guys, please!" Peter interjected before they could start fighting. "I mean it, I… I love you both! A-and, maybe its… hard and confusing but… why do I _have_ to choose? Do I really have to decide?" He asked, face flushing.  
Wade seemed to understand first and his face broke into a wide grin as he sat back down on the couch.  
"I'm game," he said, pupils slightly dilated. Peter smiled in appreciation at the man, then they both turned slowly toward Tony.  
The oldest of the three still seemed to be struggling to understand what he was getting at.  
"Um, Tony?" Peter said in a sweet voice. "W-what do you think of…" Peter cleared his throat nervously. "I-if we, if I was-"  
"What if we were _all_ dating?" Wade cut in.  
Tony seemed taken aback by the idea.  
"Like, you get to date Peter _and_ I get to date Peter and maybe even sometimes we'd be like, dating each other too? I mean, if you'd want to." The blonde continued in his confident way. Tony finally seemed to fully understand.  
"You… you mean like… polygamy?" His face scrunched up. Peter blushed and nodded slightly.  
"Polyamory," he corrected in a nervous voice. "It's like a thruple. Then we could, _possibly_ , all be happy. If… If you were ok with it?" Peter fidgeted in his seat. Wade smiled and looked at Tony, winking suggestively.  
Tony cracked a smile for the first time since he'd been there, then stood to his full height and pulled his expression back under control.  
"So, you-" he pointed to Wade, "-can fuck Peter whenever you want-" Wade nodded enthusiastically. "-And I, what? Get to have you when you're not busy with him?" He asked Peter.  
"I-I mean, not exactly. We would split up our time evenly and… I mean, we could talk about it more later but-"  
"I don't like to share." Tony stated again. Peter sighed and his face dropped.  
Wade took the opportunity to interject.  
"Consider this; instead of thinking about _losing_ half of him, imagine it like you're _gaining_ someone else." Wade paused, then stage whispered, " _that's me._ "  
Tony cocked his head to the side quizzically and crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Wade fully.  
Wade slapped on his best showcase smile and leaned back, allowing Tony's eyes to roam freely.  
Tony smirked a little at the blonde's brazenness and looked back at Peter.  
He really didn't want to lose Peter, and he knew it wasn't really fair to make him choose. He'd never be happy with either Wade or himself, and he'd most likely end up being with neither in the end if he did have to choose. He did _love_ Peter, and he wanted him to be happy above all else.  
Tony sighed heavily. "I'll consider it." He stated resolutely.  
Peter's smile lit up his whole face and he leapt up from the couch to jump into Tony's arms, hugging him tightly. Tony melted like butter at Peter's touch. Who was he kidding? He'd vacation in the Bermuda triangle for this boy if he asked.  
After a moment Peter pulled away from Tony, big brown doe eyes shining with happiness and he pressed his lips to Tony's firmly.  
"Thank you, Tony" he whispered. Tony grumbled low in his chest, but he smiled at Peter.  
"Anything for you, my prince." He whispered back.  
Tony looked down at Wade, sitting comfortably with his hands behind his head and his ankle crossed over his knee.  
"So how do I know that _you're_ going to play fair?" Tony asked the handsome blonde. Wade smirked.  
"You could always _make_ me," he said with a wink, only half joking. Tony's eyebrow quirked and he looked from Wade to Peter.  
"Angel, would you mind if I borrow your bedroom for a short time?" Tony asked politely, knowing Peter wasn't likely to say no.  
Peter nodded as Tony had expected and he kissed the teens' temple, then took a few steps back toward the room they'd just come from. Stopping, he turned back toward Wade and beckoned with his finger for the man to follow.  
Wade's eyebrows jumped high on his forehead and his eyes widened.  
"O-oh-" he stood slowly, looking at Peter for some kind of sign. Peter just smiled hopefully and urged him to follow Tony.  
Peter watched as he followed Tony down the hall and he turned for one last unsure look before he disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that huh?  
> What do you think?  
> I'm like Tinkerbell, I need the comments to live! 😉


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Tony have a chat like big boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to know that so many people are enjoying this! Thanks to everyone that comments too, I appreciate you all so much!

Peter tried to wait patiently for the two men to finish what they were doing in his bedroom, he really did, but the anticipation was killing him. He paced for a few moments in the living room wondering what the two were getting up to but he just couldn't help himself.  
Quietly, he tiptoed down the hallway and was glad to see that Wade hadn't closed the door fully behind him, peeking his head around to see inside.  
From where he stood, he could see the back of Wade, standing in the open space next to the bed. Tony slowly circled around him with his hands clasped behind his back, looking the blonde up and down as though inspecting him.  
Peter leaned closer to hear what they were saying.  
"Kinda feel like a slab of meat," he heard Wade joke. Tony didn't respond to that.  
He was just barely shorter than Wade, but he carried himself as though he were the biggest man in the world. Peter heard Wade clear his throat in the silence.  
"I still don't want to share." Peter heard Tony say resolutely.  
"So why are you?" Wade asked.  
"Because I'd do anything for Peter. Because he's _my_ prince. He wants me to play nice, so I will. If it were up to me I'd have tanned your hide the minute I saw you, and I wouldn't be seeing you again."  
"That's fair." Wade conceded. "Also kinky. You know, I'm not actually that bad. I mean, aside from my job. I feel like I'm pretty good to Peter too."  
Tony paused at Wade's words, then after another moment he began to circle Wade again.  
"Will you stop doing that? I'm getting dizzy. And sleepy," Wade drawled, sounding annoyed. Tony stopped again in front of him and leaned his face close to Wade's.  
"Let's get one thing straight," Tony said menacingly in a low voice. "I'm the fucking boss."  
Wade scoffed quietly and as soon as he did, Tony's hand flashed out, grabbing his jaw and squeezing tightly. Wade jumped at the unexpected motion, but didn't move otherwise.  
"I am the king when it comes to Peter. He's _mine_. I'm not about to have some fucking punk take him from me." He snarled, releasing Wade with a shove.  
"Jeez, you don't have to be such a jerk," Wade replied immediately, rubbing at his jaw.  
Peter's eyes widened at Wade's audacity. He saw Tony's jaw muscles twitching and wondered how far Wade would push the man. Tony didn't have very much patience and Wade was a giant dipshit sometimes.  
"Like I said already, I'm not looking to take him away from you. Just… I just want to join you." Wade continued.  
Tony ran his hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself, then stepped closer to the blonde again.  
"You're going to have to accept the fact that, at least when I'm around, I'm in charge. You'll do what I say, whether you like it or not. _I'm. The fucking. Boss._ "  
"You're turning me on, hot stuff, dial it down a notch," Wade quipped.  
Tony's hand flashed out again, only this time he grabbed Wade's crotch, holding him firmly.  
Wade let out a gasp and his hands reflexively shot out, grabbing at Tony's chest as his body jerked backwards, almost doubling over. Peter could only just imagine the shock that must be on his face. And he couldn't help but wonder if Wade really was getting turned on, especially with where Tony's hand was at the moment.  
"You _are going_ to submit to me," Tony gave no room for leeway. "If you want me to let you stay here and keep taking up my boy's time and headspace, you're going to prove that you deserve it. That I can trust you."  
Peter couldn't deny feeling a little turned on himself by his dom daddy and his dom king in action together.  
"Alright, fuckin alright! Let go of my dick!" Wade yelled sounding slightly pained.  
"That cock belongs to me now, _Wade_." Tony made no move to release the man.  
"Well don't fuckin' break it then!" Peter had never heard Wade's voice get so high. He wondered if he should interject before anyone got really hurt.  
Tony's free hand reached forward and grabbed Wade's jaw again, pulling him back up to an upright position and Wade audibly winced at the feeling.  
"Do you want this?" Tony asked in a quiet voice.  
"Not particularly!" Wade yelped.  
"Do you want Peter?"  
A pause.  
Tony squeezed. Peter couldn't be sure with which hand.  
"Owfuck, _yes_! Yes, I fucking want Peter, you goddamn sociopath!"  
Tony smirked.  
"You're going to have to prove it," he said with a smile.  
"Well what the fuck do you _want_?" Wade cried, beginning to sound desperate.  
"Submit. To. Me." Tony ground out.  
Wade fell silent and slowly Tony released Wade.  
Peter watched as the blonde tensely bent his knees, eyes locked on Tony's, and dropped down to the floor in front of the older man, oh so slowly.  
He rested quietly, obediently, and waited for Tony to give him more instruction. Tony smiled and ran his fingers through Wade's hair. Wade clearly had a hard time sitting still as he did, fidgeting slightly, but he still sat patiently.  
"Good boy," Tony praised in a quiet voice. Peter watched as he took a step forward toward Wade and suddenly his fingers gripped and tightened in Wade's hair. He sucked in a pained gasp.  
"Ah! What the fuck!" Wade cried again. Tony gave him a mild slap.  
"Watch your mouth," he warned, pulling Wade's head forward toward his zipper.  
Peter heard a low growl and knew it was from Wade.  
Tony shook Wade's head slowly back and forth, the man's face grinding against Tony's zipper, and the brunette loosed a low moan at the feeling, eyes closed and head falling back slightly.  
Wade's hands slowly reached up and clutched onto Tony's hips gently. Tony jumped just slightly at the feeling, his head shooting forward again and eyes opening warily, but he relaxed after a moment.  
Tony didn't trust Wade.  
"Let me suck you off," Wade told Tony.  
Tony looked down at the man, silent for a moment.  
"You want me to submit? You want me to prove myself? Fine." Tony's lips grinned a little and his fingers loosened from Wade's hair, allowing him the freedom to move.  
Wade smiled and unbuttoned Tony's black pants, sliding the zipper down slow. Their eyes locked onto each other's as he did.  
There was something delightfully erotic about their power struggle, and Peter knelt down to the floor where he sat on the opposite side of the door, reaching down to press the heel of his hand against himself.  
Wade slowly pulled Tony's pants down, where his slowly hardening cock was outlined inside of his dark red boxers.  
"Looks like you like me a little more than you want to admit, huh?" Wade said, and Peter could hear the smile on his face.  
Tony rolled his eyes, but continued looking down at the blonde, watching carefully.  
Wade gripped the waistband of Tony's underwear, pulling them down slowly.  
Tony's cock wasn't fully hardened yet and Wade reached his large hand to grasp it gently.  
"No teeth," Tony warned sternly, glaring down at the man.  
Wade stroked it slowly a few times before he languidly leaned forward to take it into his mouth.  
Tony let out a broken moan at the feeling, cutting himself off almost as soon as the sound came out.  
Peter could tell he didn't really _want_ to trust Wade, but was doing his best to humor Peter. He only hoped the two men would be able to get along sooner rather than later.  
Wade began bobbing his head slowly, Tony quickly growing to his full length under the man's talented tongue.  
Soon enough, Wade was sucking Tony in earnest, bobbing, slurping and stroking the man expertly, and eventually Tony couldn't help but to let his eyes fall closed and his head droop back. He let a few quiet moans escape him before subconsciously reaching his hand out to grab Wade's hair again.  
As soon as the blonde felt Tony's fingers, he jerked his head back away from Tony, jumping like he'd been shocked.  
"Don't be a fucking jerk," he warned.  
Wade didn't trust Tony either.  
"Relax, Sparky," Tony drawled, voice thick with lust.  
They stared each other down in silence for another moment before Tony began to grow annoyed, pursing his lips at Wade with a huff.  
"Alright, alright, relax Tammy," Wade shot, gripping Tony's hard cock in his hand again and guiding it back into his mouth.  
Peter couldn't tell from his angle, but it looked like Wade was swallowing Tony's whole length down his throat. His hand was moving faster against his jeans, drawing his own pleasure from the scene before him. He was struggling to keep himself quiet.  
Wade slurped loudly around Tony, letting out his own wanton moans as he did and Peter could see Tony's face beginning to flush down to his neck as his breathing became heavier.  
Finally, Tony couldn't hold his moans back and let them fall freely from his chest. He gripped Wade's hair gently, despite the protesting sound that Wade emitted.  
"Fuck," Tony whispered breathily, barely controlling his hips as they canted into Wade's mouth.  
Peter heard a few soft gags from Wade, but the man didn't stop his ministrations.  
"I'm gonna cum," Tony breathed, attempting to pull Wade off his cock.  
Peter watched Wade's fingers grip into the flesh of Tony's hips, forcing him to stay still. Tony's eyes went wide when he realized Wade wasnt going to let him go and they struggled against each other for a moment, Tony's movements growing more desperate by the second. Wade gripped Tony roughly, still slurping and moaning, and Tony attempted to pull Wade's fingers from his hips unsuccessfully, until finally he couldn't hold back any longer.  
"Ahh! God!" He shouted, pumping his hips deep into Wade's throat, spilling his release. Wade let out a dirty moan at the taste, still sucking eagerly.  
Finally, their movements slowed to a stop, Tony bringing his breathing under control and Wade pulled off Tony's cock with loud gasps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"See, _I'm_ a good boy too," Wade said cockily, though in a soft voice. Tony snorted and looked at the blonde with tired eyes looking bemused.  
Wade slowly stood up, trying not to give Tony a reason to be wary, and held his arms out, moving close to Tony.  
The older man took a few small, cautious steps backwards until he backed himself into the wall. Wade closed in on him, pressing against his body and wrapping his arms around the man softly. He nuzzled his face into Tony's neck and Tony lifted his chin high, looking down his nose at Wade. His eyes were wide but he didn't give any of his nervousness away.  
He _really_ didn't trust the man.  
Wade sighed and reached to grab Tony's hands. Tony resisted for a second, then allowed Wade to move his arms, surprised when Wade circled them around himself.  
"Yeah, I'm a softie. I like to cuddle," Wade said gently. Tony's face slowly broke into a grin and Peter's heart melted when he saw Tony's guard come down, just a little bit, _finally_ as he held the man back.  
After a moment, Wade pulled back and bent down, pulling Tony's pants back up.  
Tony's face twinged pink but he didn't say anything. Then Wade cleared his throat.  
"So uh, maybe you can help out Daddy now?" He asked, nodding down at himself.  
Tony smirked and reached forward, cupping Wade's crotch in his hand and rubbing along Wade's hard shaft through his pants. Wade let out a shudder and watched Tony's hand working, but jumped when he heard Tony call, "Peter. Come in here."  
He didn't call very loudly.  
Peter's face turned crimson and he stood up, trying his best to conceal the little wet spot that was leaking through his jeans.  
"I know you've been watching. You're being a very bad boy," he added softly.  
Wade turned his head to see Peter slink through the door with his head bowed, hiding behind his messy curls. His hands were crossed over each other in front of his zipper and his face was burning red.  
"I think you deserve a punishment after all of your deceitfulness lately. Trying to sneak off to Wade's house as if I wouldn't know, trying to listen in while I'm having a 'conversation' with blondie here… Tisk tisk," Tony tutted.  
"Luckily for you, I'm feeling much too satisfied and relaxed at the moment for any punishments." Tony moved to the bed and sat down, drawing his legs up and leaning back, much like how he'd been sat when Peter had found him.  
"Why don't you take care of… _Daddy_? Maybe he'll return the favor if you're good." Tony smirked.  
Wade smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"There isn't any need for 'punishment', he didn't do anything wrong," Wade said, walking toward Peter.  
Peter saw Tony bristle at being contradicted, but he didn't say anything.  
Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him firmly but not tightly. Peter thought he must just really want to cuddle after the struggle he'd had with Tony. He'd never seen Wade not have an upper hand in any situation, and he wondered if Wade would actually be submitting in the end.  
"Why don't you lay down, and I'll take care of you," Peter said quietly, pulling back from the hug. Wade smiled and shook his head slightly.  
"We'll take care of each other. That's what you do when you lo-uh, when you care about someone," his face twinged pink but he motioned for Peter to move toward the bed.  
Once Peter sat in the middle of the mattress, Wade crawled over him, kissing him deeply. The larger man pushed him back and pressed their bodies together, grinding against Peter.  
Peter had already been so close to his release that he was back on the edge in no time, panting and moaning quietly.  
"Wade, why don't you just let me touch you, I'm not going to last long at all," Peter admitted. Wade smiled and reached to undo Peter's jeans, releasing him finally. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around Peter's shaft, drawing a yelp from the teen, and began to give him the same treatment he'd just given Tony.  
Peter squeaked again, knowing that he was going to burst any second now, but Wade skipped the warm up and went straight for swallowing Peter down completely.  
"Damn, you _are_ good at that," Tony mused quietly from above them, reaching down to stroke his hand against Peter's still bare chest as he watched.  
"Oh! DaddyI'mgonna-!" He yelped out, a second before he was shrieking out his release.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He cried as he spilled over Wade's tongue, shaking and sobbing at the intense pleasure.  
Wade popped off and chuckled quietly, wiping his mouth again.  
"You're such a good boy," he smiled, patting his thigh.  
Peter's chest heaved as he got his breathing back under control.  
Suddenly, Wade slid off the end of the bed, adjusting his own needy cock within his jeans and turned toward the door.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Tony piped up.  
"Oh, I was just going to take care of this in the bathroom. Let you two have some-" Tony cut him off.  
"Nuh uh, no, you get back here," he demanded, pointing down at the bed. Wade paused, looking at Tony curiously. When Wade made no move to walk back to the bed, Tony stood and strode over to Wade instead. Tony lowered his voice seductively.  
"You get both of us off and think we're going to let you hide in the bathroom instead of letting us touch you? No way," he scoffed, coming dangerously close.  
When Tony was close enough, he reached his finger to Wade's jaw, turning his head up, and gently, slowly pressed his lips against Wade's.  
The blonde's eyes immediately fell closed and he moaned, reaching up to grab the back of Tony's head and hold him in place as he deepened the kiss. A second later, Wade was rutting his hips into the air desperately, having been in need of his own release for a while now. Tony reached his large calloused hand down to cup Wade through his jeans again, letting Wade rut against him.  
Tony broke the kiss, resting his head against Wade's and whispered, "come on, get those jeans off. Go lay on the bed."  
Wade did as he was told without any sarcasm or attitude this time, quickly climbing on the bed to lay next to Peter.  
The teen was glowing with happiness. He couldn't believe how well everything was working out already, and he sat up to touch Wade. Tony crawled onto the bed again and placed himself between Wade's knees, pushing his legs open wide. Peter leaned forward and kissed Wade passionately, sliding his soft fingers under Wade's shirt and caressing the skin of his chest and stomach.  
Tony leaned forward and gripped Wade's thick length in his hand, pressing a tender kiss to the thick vein on the underside and then licking the head up to his leaking slit. Wade gasped into Peter's mouth and his hips twitched, tensing his body at all the pleasures he was being offered.  
Tony drew the man's fat head between his lips and swirled his tongue around, tasting the salty precome that was beginning to leak out.  
Peter moved to lick and suck at the delicate skin at Wade's throat and jaw, twisting a pink nipple between his fingers.  
Wade was quickly being reduced to a panting moaning puddle, and he gently reached to grasp Tony's hair between his fingers.  
"Jesus, you two sure-ah, know how to make a girl-ahh! Feel like a princess!" He joked, barely containing himself at this point.  
Tony chuckled a deep growling sound, sending shocks of intense pleasure through Wade, who couldn't help but buck up into Tony's mouth, eliciting a loud gag.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Wade panted as Tony pulled off.  
Tony continued to stroke Wade quickly.  
"It's alright, blondie, I'm a big boy," Tony winked. "Just take it easy," Tony added, leaning back down to swallow Wade again.  
"Oh fuck!" He cried again, all out writhing beneath the man.  
Tony motioned with his fingers at Peter, to join him where he was before pulling off again.  
"Come 'ere baby, come be a good boy."  
Peter quickly scurried to sit next to Tony and leaned forward to take over where Tony had left off, wrapping his lips around Wade's fat cock. They stretched obscenely, and Wade nearly fainted at the new and different sensations of pleasure coursing through his veins. Peter worked Wade diligently, working as much length as he could inside without forcing too much. Just over half of Wade's hot length fit inside Peter's mouth at once.  
"Oh, god! I'm coming soon, I'm-I'm-" Wade panted and stuttered, clutching at Peter's curls.  
Peter slid his mouth off of Wade's shaft and stroked him through his orgasm, face still below Wade's cock.  
Peter opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and closing his lusty chocolate eyes and Wade came hard to the sight of it.

After a few moments, all three of the men were sated, sticky and satisfied, panting together in silence on the bed.  
Wade's eyes were fluttering, trying to stay awake. Tony reached to the side table for a tissue from the box that sat there and handed it to Peter so he could wipe his face off, and once he did he kicked his shoes off and curled around Wade's side, resting an arm across the man's chest.  
Peter quickly cleaned himself up and then curled into Wade's other side, under his arm, and curled up on his chest.  
"I suppose I could get used to something like this." Tony said in a quiet voice, drifting into sleep.  
Wade fell asleep first, quickly followed by Tony. Peter looked at them both sleeping peacefully, their arms around each other and sighed contentedly, snuggling closer into Wade and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone once told me when I wrote my first story Sweet Little Thing that I tend to get lost in the more tender love scenes, and at the time I thought that might be a bad thing, but now I know that that's just how i like to write. I LOVE writing the love scenes! Apologies if anyone thinks they're too long, I just love them very much.  
> Anyways, what's your thoughts on this chapter? Sorry for the delay in the update, I'll try to make sure the next chapter comes out soon enough!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems like filler, I'm having a hard time with focusing right now, so hopefully it isn't just trash but like, grade A garbage.

Peter was the first to wake in the early evening, stretching and yawning around Wade's muscular chest. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Wade's nose was buried in the soft flesh of Tony's throat and Tony's hand was buried in Wade's blonde hair. He grinned and quickly grabbed for his phone, snapping a picture, and then he slid from the bed quietly.  
He padded silently to the kitchen, stomach starting to rumble in a hungry outcry. He opened his fridge and saw that there wasn't much in it. Really, he didn't spend a lot of time in his own apartment since he moved from his Aunt May's home.  
Tony had insisted on buying the place for him, making sure that no matter what happened, he always had his own place to fall back on. Peter had tried to explain that he really didn't need it, but Tony had insisted, saying that he needed a place of his own at his age.  
Peter picked at some grapes that were in the fridge, popping one into his mouth and closing the door, trying to decide if he had enough money to order something for delivery or not.  
Wade plodded around the corner then, groggily rubbing at his eyes and yawning loudly. Peter chuckled.  
"Morning sleeping beauty," Peter greeted him.  
"Sleeping booty," Wade joked, wrapping his hands around Peter's waist to pull him in for a kiss.  
Peter's stomach growled loudly and he blushed, pulling away from Wade.  
"Sorry, it's been a while since we had breakfast," he said quietly.  
"No problem, baby boy. I can get us something really greasy and awful for us if you want?" He offered.  
Just then, Tony followed them around the corner. His usually perfectly quaffed hair was disheveled from sleep.  
"No, he needs something to take care of his body, not destroy it," he said sternly.  
Wade rolled his eyes and reached to open a cupboard, pulling out a glass cup that used to be a jar of jelly and pouring water from the sink.  
"What do you think prince? Maybe I'll get us some sushi?" Tony suggested.  
Peter smiled and nodded. "That sounds yummy!"  
"Great! You wanna go somewhere or stay in?" Tony asked. Peter looked at the time displayed on the stove. It was nearly six.  
"Uh, I should probably stay home. I still have to shower and get to bed early tonight, I have.… Stuff… tomorrow." He nervously glanced at Wade. He still hadn't told him the truth.  
"Oh, stuff still huh?" Wade joked with a smirk.  
"You mean school tomorrow? How's everything going by the way, Flash still giving you a hard time?" Tony asked.  
Wade choked on his water, spitting it all over himself as he coughed. Tony took a step backwards and looked at the man disdainfully.  
"I'm-I'm sorry school? Like, _high school?_ " Wade asked, staring at Peter.  
Peter felt his face get hot and he broke into a sweat.  
"Uh, Wade…" Peter trailed off.  
"You didn't know?" Tony asked incredulously. "Do you even know him at all?”  
"Yeah well, I know Spiderman. I kinda just met Peter not too long ago though. But I figured being nineteen that he was like, recently graduated-"  
"Nineteen?" Tony cut in. "He's not nineteen, where _are_ you?"  
Peter could just die.  
Wade just looked at Peter and didn't say anything for a moment, then he turned around and placed his glass in the sink, kissed Peter's cheek and smoothed his shirt down.  
"I gotta go honey, I'll talk to you later," Wade said quietly, heading for the door. Tony smirked at his retreat and Peter's heart pounded in his chest. Wade left so fast that he didn't get a chance to ask when he'd see him again. The door closed quietly, leaving Tony and Peter alone.  
"I take it you may have told a little lie, Peter?" Tony smirked, though he already knew, having watched Wade and Peter's private interactions. Peter knelt down to the floor, dropping his face into his hands and rocking back and forth slightly.  
"Ooohhhh, fuuuuck," he moaned quietly. Tony started to feel a little bad for what he'd done, and knelt down to the floor beside Peter, placing his large hand on Peter's shoulder.  
"It's alright love, I'm sure he'll be fine," he tried to soothe the boy.  
"I fucked up, I should have told him the truth, I never should have lied, I'm such an idiot. I can't _believe_ I fucked up so bad already, fuck-" Peter rambled.  
"Hey," Tony cut him off. "Don't say things like that about yourself. Everyone fucks up sometimes." Peter sighed and after a moment he nodded.  
"Why don't I order us some food and you can let me take care of you tonight," Tony suggested. Peter accepted, feeling the need for a little extra pampering.  
Tony followed the teen to the living room where he flopped onto the couch, and Tony sat behind him, massaging his shoulders.  
"You probably won't want to hear this but-"  
"Then don't say it," Peter cut him off.  
"-you really don't need him." Tony finished anyways. Peter sighed loudly.  
"Well, maybe it's more about _want_ than _need_ ," he stressed. "He's funny, he makes me laugh. And he's sweet... In his own weird way. And… I fucked up." He dropped his face into his hands again. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders and held him in a comforting embrace.  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure if he cares about you, he'll be back. Don't worry so much about it," Tony tried to reassure. Peter just huffed out a breath.  
Tony ordered takeout sushi to be delivered to Peter's apartment and it arrived in no time. They ate and then Tony guided Peter to his bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and bubbles.  
"This bathtub is too small," Tony grumbled. "I'll have a better one installed as soon as possible, I want you bathing like a prince," he continued as he helped undress Peter. Peter huffed out a breath of a laugh and shook his head.  
"I'm not even here that often, I'm always at your place," he pointed out, like he had many times in the past.  
"Be that as it may. This isn't good enough for you."  
Peter just conceded and stepped into the bath, enjoying the way the water helped his muscles loosen and he breathed deeply, allowing his tension to melt away. Tony took his time washing Peter, paying special attention to his soft curls as he lavished affection on the teen.  
"I _am_ jealous, Peter," Tony said quietly after a time. Peter opened his eyes and looked at the older man's dark chocolatey eyes but didn't say anything in response.  
"I'm jealous because I want to be the only one you want and need. But… I'm happy to see you happy." Peter smiled.  
"I've watched you with him. You're happy when you're with him in a way that you aren't when you're with me." Tony was kneeling outside of the tub with his arms across it and his head resting on his arms, and he looked at Peter wistfully.  
"But I'm happy with you too, sugar daddy. I've always been happy with you," Peter assured him, leaning closer to Tony's face. Tony smiled warmly at Peter, brushing a wet lock from his forehead.  
"I know you are. It's just… a different kind of happiness with me."  
Peter nodded in agreement. "You're right. But, different doesn't mean… less," he reassured the man. "Everyone's relationships are different with everyone else. That doesn't make them less valid." Tony considered the teens' words for a moment before nodding.  
"You are a wise man, Peter Parker," he smiled, leaning in to kiss his teen.  
Soon Tony was helping Peter to step out of the tub and dry him off with a towel that he found in the linen closet.  
"I'll be getting you better towels too, these might as well be napkins," he groused as he tousled Peter's hair.  
Tony grabbed a bottle of thick creamy lotion that he'd gifted to the boy himself from the counter, and lead him to his bedroom, where he proceeded to slowly and tenderly lotion every inch of Peter while the boy lay on his bed.  
Peter relished in the feeling of those big, rough hands caressing him and showering him in affection and by the time Tony had finished, he was drowsy and ready for sleep. Tony went to Peter's dresser and retrieved a pair of boxers, helping the sleepy boy wiggle into them, and then he pulled the plush comforter (also a gift from Tony) up to his chin, kissing his forehead softly.  
"I'll let you get to sleep, you need your rest for school tomorrow, my little genius. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he kissed him again, this time on his soft lips and quietly made his way out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

The next morning, Peter woke feeling refreshed, albeit still sad, and prepared for his day at school, then headed out the door. It was only a few blocks away from Midtown Tech, so he just walked, backpack slung over his shoulder. Once he reached the school, he steeled himself with a deep breath, shot Tony a text to let him know he'd made it and made his way through the doors. He kicked himself a little for not asking for Wade's number, but pushed the thought aside when his best friends Ned and Michelle saw him.  
"Peter!" Ned called, happily bounding over to him. Peter's face quirked up in a smile. It had been a while since he'd actually spent time with them.  
"What have you been up to, man?" He asked cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He had a folded up newspaper in his other hand and Michelle followed close behind.  
"Yeah, since when do you have a boyfriend?" She piped up, catching Peter off guard with the question.  
"Wh-what?" Peter gaped at her. He hadn't told anyone, everything was all so new still.  
Ned smacked him in the chest with the newspaper and Peter gripped it, slowly opening it.  
"It's all over the news, man!" Ned smiled at him. As soon as Peter unfolded the front page, he saw it. There in full color was Spiderman and Deadpool standing in front of a taco stand on the street, Deadpool's large red gloved hand gripping Spiderman's ass tightly. Peter turned bright red looking at the picture. He'd _really_ hoped that the man with the camera hadn't gotten _that_ shot. Thinking about it now, he should have thought better of letting the man take the pictures in the first place. I mean, who even takes pictures with an actual camera anymore? He should have known.  
"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing," he whispered, mortified.  
"Sooo, tell us about him!" Michelle pressed. "He's so big! Look at those muscles, you look like the total twink that you are next to him!" She laughed, ignoring Peter's moans of embarrassment.  
"Yeah, and what happened to Iron Man? I thought you had that huge embarrassing crush on your old man hottie?" Ned continued.  
"Guys, oh my god!" Peter said in a completely humiliated way, dropping his face into his hands to hide his embarrassment. Michelle steered Peter into an empty classroom and Ned followed behind, closing and locking the door. MJ pushed Peter into a seat, hovering over him.  
"Seriously, you need to spill this dirt. I can't believe you didn't tell us!"  
Peter sighed.  
"Look guys, yes I've been hanging out with Wa-with Deadpool and we've been kinda closer lately-"  
"Like sleeping together close?" Ned asked with a wide grin.  
"Uh-maybe! Possibly that might have happened once or a few times," Peter blushed through his own grin. Michelle let out a loud wolf whistle.  
"Okay, hot, but what about Stark?" She asked.  
"Uh, well… we've been having some relationship talks lately and-"  
"Is he jealous about beefcake dude?" Ned asked. Peter laughed.  
"Um, _yes_ , he is jealous a little bit but, I think… technically we had like, a threesome?" He managed to squeak out. MJ and Ned both lost it hearing that and started shouting and hollering in surprised shock, leaving Peter to bury his face in his hands again.  
"Oh my god, Parker, you _nasty_!" MJ shouted with a huge grin on her face.  
Peter threw his hands up, standing back up. "Ok guys, ok!" He yelled over them, quieting them down. "It's very much a secret-" he shot Ned a deliberate look as he said it, "-and nothing is technically official yet. We're kind of considering a like… three way relationship, but there's kind of a small hiccup with everything and... Tony's definitely my boyfriend now but Wa-Deadpool is kinda… on the fence." He summed up.  
Ned's eyes were wide as he listened and he couldn't get over his shock at what he was hearing, but MJ could.  
"Wait, what kind of 'hiccup'?" She asked, making air quotes with her long slender fingers.  
"Uh, well he-he didn't know that… well, I may have lied about my age and he found out that I'm still in high school and then he took off," Peter flushed deeply again, dropping his head down.  
"Oooh," MJ groaned.  
"Yeah... Ok, listen, you guys are all caught up now, please can we just get to class?" Peter asked, picking up his bookbag from the floor.  
"That's fine captain twinky, but you know we still got questions, be prepared," MJ said as she followed him out the door. 

She wasn't kidding. All throughout the day, she and Ned both asked him all kinds of embarrassing and invasive questions, in person and via text.  
Peter felt his phone vibrate and glanced at the screen.  
*Ned: _So is Tony like, your sugar daddy? What does that make Deadpool? Your… sugar-assassin?_  
MJ: _Who's better in bed?_  
Ned: _How'd you meet the dude anyways? I thought you didn't kill people?_  
MJ: _Big guy's seriously gotta be packing some heat, right?_  
MJ: _Like, in his pants._  
Peter sent them a group message after his phone went off for the fifth time in his calculous class.  
P: _Guys, I'm not telling you anything about anatomy, stop asking, please. And, we can talk about this later!_  
They finally relented, but Peter knew they'd have plenty to ask about after school and he was hardly prepared for it. When the last bell rang, Peter huffed and packed up his things as slowly as possible, knowing that they'd be waiting for him at his locker. He wasn't wrong. As soon as they saw him, they began bombarding him with questions.  
"Guys!" He yelled, trying to get their attention.  
"Can we talk about this another time? I'm exhausted and I just had a huge exam and… There's still a lot of people here!" He added quietly, looking around the halls. His eye caught Flash's gaze from down the hall and he turned, pretending he hadn't seen him.  
Flash. The bully that Peter would do anything to avoid. He'd done a pretty good job of it today but it seemed he wasn't going to be so lucky now.  
Flash stalked over cockily, his posse watching from next to his lockers.  
"So, little twinky Peter has a new boyfriend?" He laughed loudly. "Is he imaginary?" His friends laughed from where they stood.  
Peter flushed but didn't take the bait.  
"Go away, Flash, I have things to do," he said, closing his locker.  
"What, like make out with your imaginary boyfriend?" He mocked.  
"Not everyone has an imaginary boyfriend like you do," Michelle deadpanned with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Oh, ouch Michelle, that really hurt," Flash said mirthlessly. "Come on, Parker tell me about him. Is he really into poor orphans or what?" Peter shoved him out of the way with his shoulder and walked past him.  
"For your information Flash, his boyfriend is very real, and very buff and would very knock you out, so watch it!" Ned shot back, following behind Peter. Flash guffawed, following them to the doors, teasing him still.  
"Really, Penis Parker, just describe him, just a little description!"  
Peter walked faster and shoved the large metal doors opened, stepping through them quickly. 

As soon as they stepped into the bright sunlight, Peter could see a tall figure leaning against the railing at the bottom of the short concrete stairway. His eyes took a second to adjust, but once they did he saw Wade looking up at him with a smile on his face. MJ and Ned's jaws both dropped when they saw him but Flash didn't know what was going on.  
"Tell me about this hot boyfriend of yours!" He pressed, missing the expressions on their faces and the way they froze at the top of the stairs, following Peter a few stairs down.  
Peter broke into a wide grin and skipped down the rest of the the stairs, jumping into Wade's arms.  
"Hey, baby boy! You been telling your friends about me?" He winked. Peter giggled.  
"I was worried about when I'd see you again!" Peter admitted quietly. Wade dropped his voice too. "I missed you too much to stay away, sweet cheeks," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Peter deeply.  
"How's that for imaginary?" Peter heard MJ quip as she and Ned walked past Flash on the stairs, his own jaw hanging open now.  
He pulled back from Wade and turned to look at Flash, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at his shocked expression.  
MJ stood next to Wade and whispered up at Peter, "Hey. You should probably come down here. You look super twinky and small."  
Wade let out a loud laugh and let Peter slide back to his feet.  
"Friends of yours?" He asked Peter, nodding his head toward MJ, and Ned who was staring silently, awestruck. Peter nodded excitedly.  
"My best friends, MJ and Ned," he said happily.  
"Nice to meet you," Wade nodded to them. Michelle smiled politely and Ned finally piped up.  
"You're a freaking superhero!" He stage whispered, eyes wide with excitement. MJ smacked him in the ribs with her pointy elbow.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, finally broken from his reverie. MJ nodded to where Flash still stood on the stairs.  
"Who's that?" Wade asked, noticing him too.  
"Oh, he just the _SCHOOL JERK!_ " MJ yelled. "And he was just leaving!"  
Flash nodded and took off running, disappearing quickly down the street.  
Wade smirked and looked down at them.  
"I feel freakishly tall right now," he deadpanned. "You guys mind if I walk Pete home?" He asked them.  
Ned shook his head no and MJ smiled. "Fine, but you owe us both a lunch date. We have so many questions," she said motioning between her and Ned with her thumb. Wade laughed again.  
"Fair enough, beautiful lady. It was nice meeting you both," he nodded and rested his arm around Peter's waist, leading him down the sidewalk.  
"They seem nice," he said to Peter. "So, how was your day?"  
"Why'd you leave like that?" Peter ignored Wade's question.  
Wade cleared his throat. "Jumping right into it I see, alright. Well, I was caught a little off guard finding out that my boyfriend lied to me about his age and that I've been sleeping with a high schooler," Wade responded, though his voice sounded kind still.  
Peter's head drooped.  
"I'm really sorry about that Wade. I should never have lied to you. I just... Didn't want you to think that I'm just some lame kid. I mean, I _am_ but… I'm Spiderman! I guess I just wanted you to think that I was… something I'm not," he finished sorrowfully. He turned his sad brown eyes up to Wade. "Can you forgive me?"  
Wade looked down at him and the corners of his mouth turned up into a grin.  
"I think I can get over it. But you have to promise me that you won't lie about anything else anymore," he said purposefully.  
Peter nodded his head emphatically.  
"Absolutely, I never will. I promise, I'm not actually a liar."  
Wade nodded, pulling Peter in closer to his side.  
"Let me take your book bag, kiddo," he said, pulling the strap from Peter's shoulder.  
"Jeez, this things heavy! You have a class on brick making or something?" Wade joked.  
"No, but I have a lot of homework tonight," Peter responded.  
"Alright, well, can I stay if I promise not to distract you? I really just want to watch the smoke come out of your ears while you're thinking."  
Peter chuckled. "I suppose, but hands to yourself until I'm done!" He said firmly.  
"Deal!" Wade agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't linch me, I know it's not good. 😥  
> I apologise


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade make up. Smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's encouraged me to continue writing this, I always appreciate I so much!

True to his word, Wade let Peter study in peace, being as quiet as possible and keeping his hands to himself. Peter could tell it wasn't easy for the man by all the huffed sighs and little noises that Wade made, but he was happy to look up and see the man's blue eyes gazing dreamily at him whenever he had a moment to look up.  
Wade eventually decided to pop in a DVD, choosing The Big Lebowski, and laid upside down on the couch. By the time it was almost over, Peter was finally finished with all of his assignments.  
He yawned loudly, stretching and packing his books back into his pack. As soon as Wade heard the zipper, he bounced up from his laying position on the couch like an excited puppy, grinning wide and crooked at Peter.  
"Yes! You're finally done! Oh, my one and only, I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. Peter laughed.  
"You're such a dork, it's only been a few hours," but he walked over to where Wade sat peeking over the back of the couch and kissed him firmly.  
"So what do you want to do now?" Peter asked the man.  
"I don't know, what do you usually do for fun?" Wade asked in return.  
"Well, truthfully, I used to just go see Tony and work in the lab or I'd go on patrol." Peter answered.  
"Wow, you're such a nerd. Let's play a game or something. We could play twister. Or something less risky if you want, uno? Card game? Poker! _Strip_ poker!" Wade exclaimed with a wolfish grin. Peter chuckled again.  
"I'm sorry, I don't actually have any games here. I don't really spend a lot of time here."  
" _Je-sus_ , Peter! You're seventeen! You should be doing _something_ fun! Don't you have any video games or _anything?_ "  
Peter shook his head no.  
"I can't afford that kinda stuff, I'm poor," he laughed.  
"Well why the hell haven't you asked your completely loaded sugar daddy for something? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige as long as you're willing to put out a little a'that sweet, sweet suga'," Wade winked exaggeratedly. Peter's face flushed and he ducked his head down with a smile.  
"Uh, it's kind of a new thing for us, our whole relationship thing. And I don't want him to think I'm only using him anyways," Peter replied with a little laugh. Wade nodded understandingly.  
"So you like, love him?" He asked in a voice that was much quieter, much more serious than before. Peter flushed darker red and coughed, his neck beginning to sweat from all the blushing he was doing.  
"Uh, I mean, I suppose so. I've had a crush on him since before I can remember, and we've always been close. Besides, you can't tell me he isn't fine as hell," he added with a cheeky smile.  
Wade smirked back at him and moved his gaze off to the side.  
"Yeah, he's a top sirloin hottie but don't you ever tell him I told you that,"  
Peter laughed and Wade couldn't help but smile at the sound.  
"So… he's your _king_ , huh? That's pretty kinky. He's made it pretty clear that he wants me to be submitting for him too... You like being the little prince?" Wade asked curiously.  
Peter smiled and rubbed his arm awkwardly.  
"Yeah… yeah I like it. Something about the way he commands you around… But he wants you to submit too?"  
"Yeah, he said I can't stay unless I do."  
"Well… how do you feel about that?" Peter asked, walking around the couch to sit next to Wade.  
"You know, I guess it's not the worst thing ever. Like, he's kind of a dick but… I have a bit of a submissive side too. I'm not sure if he's ready to handle us both like that though," Wade laughed. Peter drew his legs up to drape them across Wade's lap.  
"I guess being your daddy is kind of a form of submission in itself," Wade said, getting lost in his thoughts. Peter's face scrunched up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, my main goal is to please _you_ by being your Daddy. Isn't that what it's all about? Acts of service? I suppose it could be selfish sometimes, but my main goal is just to show you that I-I…" Wade trailed off, casting his gaze to the floor. Peter smiled and his heart thumped hard in his chest.  
"You can say it," Peter encouraged in a quiet voice. Wade looked back at Peter to see his eager face and he breathed deeply to gather up his courage.  
"I love you," he said in a quiet, vulnerable voice. Peter's grin widened.  
"I love you too, Wade," he whispered back, leaning forward to kiss the older man. Wade pulled Peter's legs closer to his body, massaging his thighs and calves.  
"The audience wants this to get dirty now," Wade said seductively, winking at Peter.  
"So do I," he answered, licking his lips slowly.  
Wade gripped Peter's thighs and wrapped his arms around his slender back, standing and carrying his petite weight to his bedroom, all while locked in a steamy kiss. He gently lay Peter down on the bed, immediately pressing his own thicker body against him and pressing between his lean thighs, grinding against him. Peter was already growing hard in his jeans and Wade applied a gentle pressure, coaxing him into fully hardening.  
Peter let out a few broken moans, lifting his hips up against Wade, but the larger man gripped Peter's svelte little hips and forced them down against the mattress, holding him still. Peter whined high in his throat to protest, but Wade only laughed and swallowed the sound with his kisses.  
"Baby boy, how many times have you had sex?" Wade asked suddenly, pausing his movements.  
Peter squirmed in the man's clutches, attempting to gain friction against him.  
"Um, uh, I don't knoooowww," Peter whined again. "A few times?" He panted.  
"So you've never been edged?" He asked, his eyes glinting wickedly.  
"Um, I-I don't think so? I-I'm not sure what that means," Peter admitted quietly.  
"Oh baby doll, am I ever going to teach you," Wade smiled, nipping at the sensitive skin at Peter's collar bones.  
He reached his hand down and cupped Peter's length through his jeans, working him quickly into a frenzy. He didnt let him go until the teen was shaking and yelping beneath him helplessly, then he unfastened Peter's jeans, stripping them from his hips. He took the hem of Peter's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor, then tantalizingly slowly, he stripped Peter of his boxers.  
Peter was almost sobbing at his need to be touched, thrusting his hips into the air almost uncontrollably.  
"Please-please touch me, Wade. Please, I need it," Peter begged.  
"Oh, I'm sure you do sweetie. But Daddy's gonna wait a minute until you can calm down _just a little bit._ Then he's gonna make you feel better, " Wade promised, kissing Peter's toned tummy. Peter whimpered at Wade but waited patiently for the man to touch him again. As patiently as he could anyway. He couldn't help his wriggling beneath the large man.  
Finally after what seemed like forever, Wade touched Peter again. He gently stroked Peter's cock as he watched the boy's face intently, watching for signs of his pleasure. He watched as Peter panted, eyelashes prettily fluttering against his flushed cheeks.  
"Yeah Daddy, that feels so good. Thank you Daddy, " Peter babbled as Wade sped his motions. The older man continued his attention until Peter's cheeks started turning pink and his body began to quiver.  
" Are you getting close, baby?" Wade asked quietly. Peter nodded his head fervently, soft curls flying wildly.  
"Yes Daddy! Yes, oh yes, please-" Peter's words caught in his throat as Wade pulled his hand away completely, and he let out a loud protesting whine, attempting to chase his warm hand with his hips.  
" _Daddyyy_!" Peter moaned indignantly, huffing slightly.  
"Oh, Petey, you sound like you're gonna be a brat," Wade chuckled with a big smile on his face. "Did I stop you from coming? Hmm? Was Daddy mean?" He asked through his smile, watching Peter's face grow more irritated as he cooed at the boy. "Just wait until we're done here," he winked. Peter had never been so annoyed at that particular habit of Wade's.  
"Can you _pleeeaase_ just fuck me, Daddy? I'm _readyyyy_ ," Peter whined again.  
Wade tutted through his teeth.  
"Oh, Babycakes, you're not ready until I say you are," he laughed loudly before latching his wet hot mouth around one of Peter's pink nipples, drawing a loud squeak from the boys' throat.  
"Daddy, can you-ngh! Please take your clothes off? I-uhh! Your zipper's hurting me a little bit, Daddy," he panted as Wade sucked light bruises all over his chest.  
"Awe, I'm sorry sweet potato, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly, reaching down to shuck off his own pants, followed by his shirt. Peter smiled wide and plucked at the elastic waistband of Wade's boxers, pulling them down off his hips.  
"Thanks baby, what a good boy."  
Peter preened at the praise. As soon as Wade was completely naked, Peter gripped the man's now hard cock, rubbing it against his own length happily. Wade's hand shot out and he gripped Peter's wrist tightly, stopping his motions.  
"You brat!" Wade exclaimed at Peter's audacity.  
Peter shrilled out an annoyed noise and began lifting his hips against Wade's skin, doing everything he could to steal touch.  
"Peter, you're being bad," Wade said sternly.  
Peter stopped abruptly and looked up at Wade with his chocolate puppy dog eyes.  
"'M sorry Daddy. Just want to feel good! You make me feel good, Daddy," he moaned breathlessly, still squirming. Wade gripped Peter's aching cock in his hand again and stroked painfully slowly, watching the delight mixing with the agony on Peter's face.  
Let Daddy be in control," Wade soothed. Peter slowly nodded his head, allowing the bigger man to take over, slowing his movements.  
Wade smiled when Peter begrudgingly agreed and began stroking the teen again, applying more pressure than before.  
"You want me to speed up, baby?" He cooed, and Peter nodded vigorously. Wade obliged, but only very slightly, watching the moisture leaking from the tip of Peter's length beginning to bead and accumulate.  
"Ooh, yeah Daddy, that feels good. I'm getting close Daddy-"  
Once again Peter broke off into a loud whine when Wade released his throbbing cock, but he didn't have any time to protest as Wade gripped his hip and pushed him to roll over.  
"Come on baby, on your tummy," he instructed. Peter willing rolled over, glad to have the pressure from the mattress against his cock. He gently rutted his hips against the plush comforter, hoping Wade wouldn't notice his small movements as he did so.  
Just then Wade's large hand smacked the swell of Peter's ass, welting the whole right side at once.  
Peter let out a loud yelp at the unexpected feeling and looked back at Wade's blue eyes over his shoulder with his own owlishly round ones.  
"Daddy didn't say you could do that, Peter. You really _are_ being very bratty now. I might have to punish you soon if you can't be good," he warned. Peter had never heard Wade so serious or stern before and he let out a quiet whimper, not daring to protest against him.  
Wade reached between Peter's legs and pulled his cock out from under him gently, pulling it back between his thighs. Peter trembled and blushed at the strange sensation but he didn't say a word, letting the man gently pet his cock beneath his long fingers, enjoying the small touch.  
"What kind of toys do you have here?" Wade asked gently into Peter's ear. He didn't realize the man had shifted his position to hover over him. He almost pushed his hips back to press against Wade's own naked body, but thought better of it at the last second.  
"Uh, I have um, some… action figures?" Peter responded, flushing deeper. Wade let out a laugh and rested his left hand against Peter's hips, raising goose bumps from the boy's sensitive skin. His large hand trailed down to Peter's ass and his long thumb pulled at the skin, pulling it gently to the side. Peter buried his face into the bed beneath him, knowing that he was admiring his pink little puckered entrance. Wade's other hand pulled Peter's other cheek away and he heard the man hum appreciatively at the unhindered view he now had.  
"You mean you don't have _any_ toys to play with yourself when you're alone and don't have a big strong man here to take care of you?" His voice was a low growl in Peter's ear and the boy shuddered at the vibrations he felt through his body.  
"Um, n-no? N-no sir," he forced out.  
"Damn. We gotta make a little shopping list for your loaded baked potato daddy, huh?" Wade chuckled. Peter could almost guarantee he'd winked, and he wondered somewhere deep in the back of his mind why Wade kept describing Tony with foods.  
"Guess I'll just have to make do for now," Wade stated, though mostly to himself. "where's your lube? I know you have that."  
Peter pointed to his side table and Wade reached his long arm over to pull the drawer open and grab the bottle inside. Peter wriggled his hips excitedly for just a second, but stopped before Wade could reprimand him for it.  
"You gonna fuck me now, Daddy?" His voice sounded sweet and little and Wade couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.  
"No, baby, not yet. Gotta get you all worked up first."  
Peter moaned with a frown but he lay patiently in silence. He felt the cool liquid pouring down between his cheeks and let out a shudder. Wade was such a sloppy mess. He laughed quietly a little at that thought.  
"Whatcha gigglin' about, Princess Peach?" Wade asked as he slicked Peter's entrance with his rough fingers. Peter's breath caught in his throat as Wade's fingers crooked just enough to catch on his rim as they slid over it.  
"N-nothin' Daddy, 'm jus excited," he whispered, not untruthfully. Wade didn't respond, choosing just then to breach Peter with his first finger. Peter let out a cry at the feeling, clutching his fingers in the comforter below him and doing his best to keep his hips still.  
"More, m-more, please!" He begged, his cock beginning to ache from the pain of his need. Wade pressed his finger in fully, adding the second right behind. He knew that Peter could take the stretch after having been used within the past few days. He quickly began thrusting into Peter, pulling at his now red rim and forcing him open further. Peter cried out again at the burn of the feeling, but did his best to stay still.  
Wade's free hand gripped at the bit of Peter's cock that protruded from between his thighs and stroked it gently as he continued to thrust into him.  
He quickly pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own thick cock, lubing himself up before he pressed inside of Peter's rim. He forced his way inside of the teens' tight entrance despite not being stretched enough, and Peter squealed at the painful feeling.  
"Daddy!" He yowled. " _WADE_!"  
Wade's head snapped up and he froze, taking in the boy's sobbing face.  
"I'm sorry, daffodil, I just got a little carried away. Do you need me to stop?" He asked, sounding breathless.  
"N-no, I just… please, I need a minute!" Peter sobbed. "You're so _BIG_!"  
Wade half smiled and half winced at the claim, feeling bad for having hurt his baby.  
"I'm really sorry, sugar plum. I just got too far ahead of myself," he said soothingly, rubbing his hand gently up and down Peter's spine and feeling the vertebrae as they gently jutted out. Peter shivered, taking deep breaths to adjust to the stretch around Wade.  
After a moment Peter nodded, giving Wade the go-ahead and the larger man slowly and gently sheathed himself inside of Peter.  
Peter waited eagerly for Wade to start bucking his hips inside of him but Wade remained still.  
"S'ok daddy, I'm ready now. You can fuck me," he coaxed. Wade gripped Peter's boney hips and lifted them up away from the mattress, forcing his chest to stay down, but he made no move to pull back and begin his assault to the boy's insides. Peter wiggled slightly and looked back at Wade to see what he was doing.  
Wade just smiled down at Peter, stroking his skin gently and admiring the way he stretched around his thick cock and Peter quickly became impatient.  
"Daddy! _Please_! You already got me so close and I really _need_ it!" He whined insolently.  
Wade reached his hand up and slapped Peter across his ass hard, tearing a shriek from Peter's lungs.  
"You're very bratty today, Peter," Wade growled out. He slapped Peter's ass again and Peter let out a loud sob, his cock leaking onto the bed below him. He reached forward and grabbed Peter's purple cock, stroking it fast and hard,shocking Peter's system.  
"Oh! Thank you Daddy! Yes, yes! Oh god, oh god-"  
Wade drew his hand back again for a final time and Peter couldn't handle it anymore. He'd been brought to the brink and left so many times that he _ached_ and his body convulsed, and he broke into all out weeping.  
_Finally_ , Wade began thrusting his hips hard and fast into Peter. He knew right where to aim to pound into Peter's swollen prostate and he was relentless. He fucked him until Peter exploded his release onto the bed below him, squealing at the sheer force of the pleasure that overtook him and how intense his orgasm was, now that he was finally allowed one.  
And then he chased his own pleasure high, pushing deep into Peter and grinding his body against him. He gripped Peter's hips tightly and used him like a toy as he lost control of himself, thrusting so deep and hard that Peter was sliding up the mattress to the head of the bed with each thrust.  
After a few more brutal snaps of his hips, Wade came hard deep inside of Peter, filling him with his hot sticky come.  
They both panted together for a moment, coming back down from their highs and riding the waves of their aftershocks together.  
"God, you're so tight Peter," Wade said, breaking the silence. Peter didn't respond, waiting for Wade to let him loose. His big fingers still gripped Peter's skin tightly, pinching and holding him in place. Wade's hands began shaking and he quickly released the teen.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized quickly.  
"It wasn't so bad," Peter said quietly. "Um, Wade?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Am I still a bad boy?" Peter whispered, his head hanging low.  
"No! No, Peter, you're not a bad boy. You're very good. You're my good little baby. I-" Wade paused, pulling out of Peter and pushing him gently to turn over. He gently gripped Peter's chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilted his face up to look at him.  
"I love you," he said softly. Peter broke into a wide grin.  
"I love you too, Wade," he replied, throwing his arms around the man's broad shoulders and holding him tightly.

After they'd cleaned up and gotten some clothes back on, they both walked to Peter's small kitchen in need of rehydration and food.  
Wade was poking around inside of the refrigerator in search of anything to make.  
"Man, I really need to take you grocery shopping, gorgeous. Your place is empty. How do you not starve to death?" Wade asked, pulling a bundle of grapes out and popping one into his mouth. Peter walked over and opened his mouth for Wade to toss a grape inside, then took a peak himself.  
"Like I said earlier, I'm not really here much. Usually Mr Stark just buys me food cause I'm with him. Or I visit my aunt and she makes something yummy," he responded.  
"Yeah? Maybe you should like, get a roommate or… move in with your daddy?" He winked at the boy.  
Peter chuckled. "Maybe I should just go grocery shopping." He winked back.  
" _Ha ha_ ," Wade said sarcastically, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Come on, let's go get something. My treat." Wade said, popping a grape into Peter's mouth and following it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that I've posted since telling a "real life" friend about this fic, so there's always a chance that they'll come across this and I'm just 😬😨🙃🙈🤙☠️⚰️  
> Anxiety. But I trust them more than anyone else to read and possibly give feedback, so here's hoping they don't cut me out of their life forever 😂  
> Wish me luck! On to writing the next chapter! ✌️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Wade treated Peter to Tai food and they made a quick trip to a store to pick up a few things for the apartment before they headed back.  
Once there, they spent a few hours together but Wade had to leave for the night once the evening began getting late. Peter didn't want to wake up late for school the next morning.  
They bid each other good night and Peter lay down to rest, completely exhausted after such a long day.

The morning came quicker than he would have liked and he groggily shut his alarm off, rising from bed with bleary eyes. He went through the motions of his morning on autopilot, brushing his teeth and dressing without much thought, before finally pulling on his chunky black skater shoes and preparing for his walk.  
He texted Tony his obligatory good morning greeting on his way, and additionally, he messaged Wade now that he had the man's number. He hummed happily as Tony messaged him back with a  
_Good morning, my Prince_ , followed immediately by a  
_Hey baby boy! Hope you got some good rest. Can't wait to see you again!_ from Wade.  
As tired as he was, he couldn't help but feel happy at the way things were working out for him. He shot them both a text back saying he was tired but having a good morning, then stowed his phone in his pocket as he entered the doors of the building.  
He trudged to his locker and began unloading his books inside, gathering his materials for his first block class with a yawn. He looked around, surprised he hadn't seen MJ or Ned yet, noticing Flash at his locker down the hall. He caught the boys' eye and smirked a little at his expression. He looked like he got caught being an idiot. Because he did.  
Peter turned away and closed his locker, gripping his books and heading for his homeroom class. He regretted not stopping for a coffee on his way to school.

Tony hadn't necessarily been spying on the two the day before _but_ he'd been listening.  
He decided to take the time while Peter was at school to completely stock his apartment with every type of food and snack he could possibly manage to fit in the cupboards. On top of that, he'd picked up a few special toys to play with the boys. He didn't really care for Wade yet or trust him very much at all, but he had to admit he'd been right. He should have been paying more attention to the things Peter needed, even before he had the privilege to take care of the teen outright.  
He'd been busy shopping the day before, picking up all kinds of special things he could upgrade and outfit the apartment with, including the promised bathtub, complete with jets and expensive bubbles. He hired a team of men to bring in a new entertainment center, a bed as big as his small room could handle, game consoles, games, literally anything he could think of.  
By mid afternoon, he was relaxing alone in an apartment that barely resembled the one Peter had left that morning, leaned back on the couch and enjoying a glass tumbler full of amber whiskey.  
Suddenly he heard the tell tale sound of a key in the knob, knowing full well that Peter was still in school. His brow furrowed and he watched the hallway that lead from the door placidly to see who was entering, though he had an idea.  
"Wade," he greeted as he stepped into the living room. "Where'd you get a key?"  
Wade jumped and stopped at the sound of his voice, not expecting Tony to be there.  
"Damn, Daddy Warbucks, looking freaking sweet in here," he responded instead with a low whistle. "Even had the walls painted, nice touch." He moved his hand behind his back nonchalantly, hoping Tony wouldn't notice the motion.  
"Mhmm. The key?" He repeated.  
"Oh, I uh, found a copy," he said dismissively as he made his way through the room, toward the hallway.  
"Where you going? Don't you wanna stay and chat? Also, what _are_ you doing here?" Tony pressed.  
"Just came to drop something off for the boy. Although, I think it's a little underwhelming now," he chuckled mirthlessly.  
Tony stood to slowly follow him down the hall.  
"Sorry, slugger. I'm sure he'll appreciate it anyway." He called quietly after him. He walked through the doorway just in time to see Wade placing something small against the pillows in the middle of the massive bed, and he quietly walked to stand behind where Wade was stretched out to see what he was doing.  
As he got closer he realized what Wade had been arranging, seeing three small plush dolls sitting together. One Iron Man, one Deadpool and one Spiderman in between them. He smiled and reached his hand forward to touch Wade's hip.  
"Jesus!" Wade gasped, flinching and falling onto his knees on the bed. "Make a little noise, would you? You're a damn vampire." He said exasperatedly, as he moved to a sitting position and began scooting toward the edge. Tony stopped him with a firm hand against his knee.  
"That was really sweet of you Wade," Tony told the blonde, gesturing toward the plush dolls. "Who knew you were such a sweetheart?"  
"Uh, you're kinda… blocking my getaway," Wade said, not meeting Tony's eyes.  
Tony's hand slid down to Wade's shin and he pushed his leg backwards slightly, toward his body.  
"You know, I'm not really looking for a date or anything right now," Wade said uncomfortably, scooting backwards away from Tony.  
"How about a little lesson in following commands?" Tony asked, but he didn't sound like it was really a question.  
"How about a rain check? I didn't bring my pencil. Or my notebook for that matter," the blonde said, moving farther backward and attempting to crawl off the other side of the huge bed. Tony smiled and crawled onto the bed after him, staring him down with dark hungry eyes as he did. He reached out and grabbed onto Wade's thigh, pulling him slightly back toward him.  
"What's the rush, princess? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Tony smirked condescendingly.  
"Look, you're hot and everything, but you're _Peter's_ boyfriend," Wade said, peeling Tony's hand from his thigh. Tony cocked his head to the side.  
"Thought you were gonna play fair?" Tony asked with a small smile. "You said that sometimes we'd be… "dating" too, remember?" Tony made air quotes with his fingers. "Not to mention that you agreed, if you're going to stay around, _I'm_ the boss. That means you do what I say, when I say so," Tony pressed, in a quiet voice, inching closer slowly. He pushed Wade's knee up again, sliding his foot towards his body, gripping his other shin and doing the same, forcing his knees open wide.  
"I'm, uh, not actually that flexible," Wade said, trying to pry Tony's fingers from his legs, but they didn't budge. Tony leaned in close.  
"What happened to all that attitude you had? So cocky and willing before. Be a good boy, Wade," Tony whispered into Wade's ear in a low, gravelly voice. "I promise I'll be nice." Wade shivered at the words and thought for a moment. Finally he let out a soft sigh. "I suppose I'll play along, but… just don't be all day," he responded quietly. "Like I said, I didn't really come here to hang out with you."  
Tony leaned forward, pressing his chest against Wade's and he licked a slow, broad strip onto Wade's throat, following it with a loud kiss.  
"Don't feel like not being Daddy today?" Tony asked quietly. Wade turned his head up to allow Tony more access to his soft throat without really thinking about it as he did, rolling Tony's question around his head with a far off look in his eyes.  
"It's not always easy to switch between big and little," Wade admitted.  
"Hmm," Tony hummed, lavishing more slow, wet kisses across Wade's throat. The older man wrapped an arm around Wade's lower back and pressed his chest against him harder, pushing him slowly into a laying position. With his knees in the air and feet close to his body, it was easy for Tony to settle himself there between Wade's thighs, gently resting his weight atop the blonde.  
"This could be a lesson for me too," Tony remarked quietly, reaching a hand down to stroke Wade's inner thigh through his jeans. Wade flinched a little at the touch but quickly relaxed into it.  
"A lesson in what?" Wade asked, voice equally quiet.  
"Relinquishing control. Just a little," he whispered into Wade's skin. Wade smiled a little and tried to relax more.  
Tony began to grind his hips against the blondes' slightly wider ones and they both released a low moan at the feeling.  
Tony reached his free hand up to grip Wade's hair firmly, gently tilting his head back and kissing and licking at the blondes' stubbly chin.  
"You think you can follow a few instructions for me?" Tony cooed to the younger man.  
Wade rutted his hips into Tony, moaning quietly.  
"I suppose we'll find out, huh?" He said breathily with a little laugh. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" He continued.  
"Well, I don't exactly trust you but… you're good to my little prince. And you're pretty. We could use this time to get to know each other better. I know you're a smartass and a _little shit_... But I don't know much else. I might like having you in my pocket too," he smiled at Wade, pressing a kiss to the outside corner of his lips.  
"I just have to train you up like a good boy. How to please your King. How to do as your told. What do you think about that?"  
Wade's hands slowly reached up to rest on Tony's hips, sliding leisurely across his supple ass.  
"Sounds like it could be better than it sounds. Could be worse too. I'm basically just a toy for you right now. What happens if you get tired of me? Or you don't want to to deal with me anymore?" He asked in an unguarded voice.  
"What happens if you can't handle following my rules? It goes both ways, you know. Only time can really tell. At this point, I'm honestly just doing this for Peter's sake. But maybe it'll grow to be more. Time will tell. I'm hopeful," Tony answered, looking Wade in the eye as he said it.  
Wade smiled and his hands began to roam across Tony's back, feeling the tight muscles beside the man's spine.  
"I'll be good if you be nice," Wade finally conceded. "But I'm a bit of a needy bitch sometimes, so don't be surprised if I'm more than you can handle. It's cute when it's Peter. Probably not so much when it's me," he turned his face away as he spoke. Tony chortled and lightly kissed the skin between Wade's collar bones that peeked out from the collar of his shirt.  
"I'll just have to spank you and pull your hair," he razzed the younger, pulling back and standing from the bed.  
"Up," Tony snapped his fingers, commanding gently.  
Wade sat up slowly. "Like, stand?" He asked unsurely.  
"No, just sit. Good boy," he praised when Wade obeyed. "Take the shirt off."  
"You gonna buy me a drink first?" Wade joked, reaching for the hem of his shirt and peeling it off, tossing it to the floor. Tony smiled, amused, and took in the man's tan skin, letting his eyes linger.  
"Very pretty," Tony said to himself in a low voice. "Sit up nice and tall. Chin up." He pulled Wade's chin high with a curled forefinger. "Eyes on me." Tony paced slightly for just a moment, deciding what to have Wade do first.  
"Open your mouth," Tony said quietly. Wade obeyed, albeit slowly.  
"Good boy," Tony said, stroking his finger under Wade's chin and up to his lips, slowly sliding his finger in onto Wade's tongue. Wade waited patiently for Tony to give him more instruction and Tony slid a second finger in.  
"Go ahead and suck on that for me," Tony whispered, beginning to feel his pants growing tighter.  
Wade closed his lips and his eyes at the same time and began to suck Tony's fingers with a slight blush, bobbing his head slightly, cheeks hollowed.  
Tony watched his full lips slide back and forth and hummed quietly, letting him eyes roam again. He placed his hand against the smooth skin of the man's chest, letting his hands roam too. Tony reached to unzip his own pants, releasing some of the tension that was growing there and he pulled his fingers from Wade's mouth.  
"Come here, down on the floor. I got something bigger for you to suck on," he ordered, growing impatient at his own arousal. Wade quickly scurried down to his knees on the carpet, knowing he could get Tony off quickly. He reached up and began pulling Tony's pants and boxers down eagerly, needing no prompting, and Tony let him.  
The older man's thick cock sprung free, bobbing heavily in the air between them, and Wade wetted his lips with his tongue preparing to dive right in.  
Tony stopped him with a firm hand around his jaw and Wade's cerulean gaze flicked up to the the older mans'.  
"Take it easy this time. _Slow_. I want it to last a little longer than before," Tony instructed with a small smile.  
Wade huffed a little sigh through his nose but didn't say anything.  
"Did you hear me, pet?" Tony knew that he'd heard perfectly, but he wanted him to respond properly.  
"Yeah, I heard you. Your hearing's gonna go before mine, old timer," he said, full of his usual snarkiness. Tony gave him a gentle tap against his jaw, not nearly hard enough to be called a slap.  
"Take the sass down a tad, and answer me properly," Tony told him, amusement ghosting across his face. He was getting used to Wade and his mannerisms, taking things less personally now. "I gave you a direct instruction. How should you respond?" He asked, leading the blonde.  
"U-uh… Yes? _Sir_?" Wade answered unsurely.  
"Good enough for now. In the future, I'd like all of my requests to be verbally answered in a yes or no. You'll address me as sir, master or king." He waited to see if Wade would respond.  
"Yes, _your majesty_ ," Wade said with an eye roll, sounding petulant still. Tony chuckled and loosed Wade's chin. They'd be working on it for a while.  
Wade gripped Tony's cock firmly at the base, causing his hips to stutter, and he quickly wrapped his mouth around the first few inches. Tony let out a quiet "ah!” at the sudden feeling, and took a breath to ready himself for Wade's eagerness.  
"You are definitely the best at that," he mused breathlessly as Wade got to work. He gently laced his fingers through the blondes' soft locks. Wade's eyes drew up to Tony's the way they had their first time, but he didn't pull away this time. Tony smiled down at him.  
"I promised I'd be nice," he reminded the younger. "Slow down," he breathed, letting his eyes fall closed. Wade begrudgingly did slow his pace but increased his suction.  
"Fuck," Tony rasped out, slightly tightening his grip. "Take it easy overachiever, there-ahh! Aren't any bonus points for finishing-ah! First!"  
Wade laughed around Tony's thick length, enjoying his own form of submissive control, and continued at his own pace.  
"Wade, you n-need to stop," Tony warned, giving a slight pull to his hair. Wade kept going at his fast pace, slurping loudly and moaning slightly.  
"Wade, stop," Tony repeated, quickly growing impatient with the younger. After just another minute, Tony had had enough of Wade's stubbornness and clenched his jaw. He reached his hand down and slid his forefinger along his own shaft, pressing into the corner of Wade's mouth alongside it, effectively breaking the blonde's suction. He quickly turned his finger and hooked Wade's cheek, roughly pulling his lips wide and sliding his cock from the blondes' mouth. Wade cried out at the sharp unexpected pain and a trail of saliva drooled from his lips. Tony looked down at him disapprovingly.  
"I _said_ to stop," Tony growled in a low voice. Wade's hand was clasped around Tony's wrist, holding tightly to keep him from pulling harder. His blue eyes were tearing up at the sensation.  
Tony slowly loosened his grip and began tucking himself back into his pants. Wade gripped his cheek and rubbed it for a moment, massaging the soreness away, then quickly reached out and shoved Tony's hips.  
"What the fuck, man!" He shouted indignantly. Tony was caught off guard and stumbled a few feet backwards, catching himself at the last second. His face betrayed his surprise for just a moment before it turned to astonished and shocked anger. He surged at Wade, shoving his shoulders hard and sending him flying backwards. "Don't you _dare_ raise a hand against me, you bratty little shit," Tony fumed, clenching his fists tightly as he loomed over the blonde, sprawled out on the floor. Wade quickly picked himself up and rose to his full height, just one inch taller than Tony, standing straight to make himself appear taller. He gripped Tony's elbows tightly and forced him back against the wall, holding his arms down at his sides. Tony's eyes opened wide with surprise at the motion and he began to struggle against Wade's hold, attempting to break his arms free.  
"Let go of me, _Wade_ ," he growled low. Wade pressed his hip into Tony's, attempting to pin him fully against the wall.  
"What if I just decided that I don't want to let you be in charge, huh? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Wade asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "I don't think you're stronger than me Tony, especially without the suit."  
Tony's face betrayed him again, showing his complete shock at the realization that he _might not_ actually have the upper hand. Wade smirked at the look on the older man's face and leaned in, pressing his body fully against Tony's, shoving him hard into the wall and leaning his face down to the skin at Tony's neck. He licked a slow broad stripe there and chuckled darkly in Tony's ear when he heard the man's _almost_ silent gasp.  
"Maybe you're at _my_ mercy now, _Tony_." He used the same sarcastic, biting tone that Tony used when he snarled his name.  
Tony quickly came back to himself at that proclamation and braced himself against Wade. He yanked his arms away from Wade's grasp and brought them up to grip the waistband of Wade's jeans, giving him a rough shove. Wade got knocked off his balance for a second but he was planted too firmly for Tony to make much progress trying to push him away. Wade gripped Tony's shirt between his fists, giving him another shove back against the wall. Tony's head smacked against the wall behind him and he let out a cry of pain. He was just slightly shorter than Wade but he just barely had him in weight, even though Wade was bigger. Tony couldn't help but notice how Wade's hips were wider than his own as they pressed against his and he couldn't help the way the younger man's larger size pressed against his own body thrilled him in a way that shot straight to his dick. Wade's shoulders were much more broad, and Tony knew it would be hard for him to gain the upper hand pressed against the wall the way he was. His hands still gripped Wade's jeans tightly and he used his own upper body strength to lift Wade as high as he could, just enough to unroot Wade's feet from the floor. He quickly swiveled his own torso to the side, effectively throwing Wade's weight and using it against him to propel him toward the wall. Wade was caught off guard and Tony quickly used those precious few seconds to shift their positions, using his own slender hips to try to pin Wade's body. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold him like that for long, so he decided to feign having control and growled at the younger man, reaching a hand up to grip tightly in his hair and yank his head back. Wade let out a yell and pulled Tony closer, his hands still gripping the man's shirt.  
"Get off me," Wade said, though there wasn't much force behind it.  
"You're being a _very_ bad boy," Tony snarled, bringing Wade's face back down. He quickly pressed his lips against Wade's, forcing his tongue inside of the blondes' mouth, knowing full well that he was risking getting his tongue bitten off. He pressed his thigh against Wade's crotch and applied a steady pressure there, hoping he could diffuse the man in a different way than violence.  
Luckily, he felt Wade begin to relax his hands and he felt as his muscles began to release tension. Tony quickly slid his hand down from Wade's hair and wrapped it around Wade's throat, firmly but not tightly. He slowly broke the kiss and pulled back, looking Wade in the eyes. They both panted, trying to get their breathing under control and finally, Wade completely let go of Tony, relaxing into the older man.  
Tony waited an extra moment, hands still gripping Wade firmly at his waist and throat, before he finally, slowly released him and took a step back.  
They both watched each other carefully, tensed and prepared for an ambush.  
Wade was the first to drop his gaze, looking rueful as he did.  
"I… I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice.  
Tony sniffed and wiped the back of his shaking hand across his mouth, still watching Wade intently.  
Wade's blue eyes glanced back up at Tony's angry chocolate ones and he slowly sank down to his knees before the man. He looked up at him with a vulnerable look and leaned forward, rubbing his face against Tony's zipper, like a kitten, nuzzling against him, begging silently for forgiveness. Tony bit back a low moan, hiding the pleasure that was coursing through him at the way the blonde pressed against his still hard cock.  
"I'm sorry I was a bad boy… my King," he tacked on for good measure. "I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll listen," he begged in a sweet voice.  
"Please don't send me away." He looked up at Tony pleadingly. Tony huffed again, and reached his hand down slowly, cupping the man under his chin gently.  
"Why don't you go bend over on the bed. Finish getting undressed," Tony commanded quietly. He was still thrown by the fact that Wade had so easily matched him in strength. He definitely wasn't going to mention it though.  
Wade did as he was told, dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them to crawl onto the bed. He sat on all fours and looked down submissively, waiting. Tony admired the beautiful man's muscular body silently and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to calm his own nerves.  
"I want you to open yourself," Tony said quietly, reaching for the lube and tossing it to the younger man. He ignored the scared and surprised look on Wade's face and walked back to the living room to retrieve his forgotten tumbler of whiskey. He drained it in one gulp and refilled it, gulping half of the next one too. He filled it a last time and walked back to the bedroom, seeing Wade following the orders he'd been given.  
He stood in the doorway and watched as Wade fucked himself on three of his own long fingers, moaning softly as he did.  
Tony walked to the side of the bed, coming into Wade's view. The younger man flushed deep red but didn't stop, obeying his orders fully.  
"Are you ready?" Tony asked in a quiet voice. Wade looked away from Tony and nodded his head, quickly following with a "yes, Daddy."  
"Sir," Tony corrected. "Or master." He handed Wade the full glass of whiskey and the younger man slowly reached out to take it, unsure if it was some sort of trap. Tony motioned his hand vaguely for him to drink it and Wade quickly knocked it back, handing the empty cup back to Tony.  
The older man set the glass aside and rubbed himself through his pants. Wade watched the motion nervously and swallowed, his adams apple bobbing as he did.  
"I don't usually… do this," he admitted to Tony nervously. Tony nodded.  
"I'm sure you don't," he conceded, reaching a hand to stroke Wade's backside gently. Tony slid his hand to Wade's spine between his shoulder blades and pressed him down, forcing his chest onto the bed.  
"That's it baby, ass out," Tony cooed. Wade watched him nervously.  
"Uh, T-Tony… I know I wasn't very good but… please be nice," he pleaded in a quiet voice.  
"I'll be nice, sweetheart," Tony answered, surprising himself at his use of the affectionate name. He stripped himself of his own clothes slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and laying it across the nightstand, followed by his pants. He then slowly climbed onto the bed behind the blonde man, giving his ass a light slap. Wade flinched and turned wide eyes over his shoulder to watch Tony intently. Tony wasted no time, gripping himself in his hand and nudging Wade's red rim with the mushroom shaped head of his own cock. He grabbed the abandoned bottle of lube and poured a stripe down his length, then slowly breached Wade. The younger man let out a pained noise at the stretch and gripped his fingers into the sheet, waiting patiently for more.  
Tony pressed in slowly, stopping whenever Wade made a sound of discomfort to allow him to adjust. Finally, Tony was buried completely up to his hips inside of Wade, and the younger man panted shallowly below him, trying to remain still and relaxed. Tony could see the large vein in the middle of Wade's forehead protruding and throbbing from his effort.  
Tony slowly began to snap his hips back and forth, trying to keep a steady pace that Wade could handle. As Wade grew accustomed to the feeling, he began to press back into Tony and the older man sped his pace, pulling pleasure from the way Wade's entrance tightened around him.  
"You're just as tight as Peter," Tony remarked breathlessly. Wade stayed quiet.  
They stayed like that for a while until Tony grew tired of their positions. He pulled out slowly and patted Wade's hip.  
"Turn over," he said softly, and Wade gladly obliged, getting settled against the pillows.  
Tony entered him again slowly, this time watching Wade's face intently. He saw the discomfort on the man's face, but Wade did his best to hold still, not wanting to be labelled as bad. Tony pressed Wade's knees to his chest and motioned for the younger man to hold them, picking up his pace just a little. Wade made another sound of discomfort but did as he was told, trying to relax into the older man. Tony snapped his hips, purposefully avoiding Wade's swollen prostate as he drove into the man. He wanted to punish Wade, just a little, without stating as much. He was lost in his own thoughts of the younger man's strength and what might happen if he decided he didn't want to take orders any longer. Wade made Tony nervous, but he would never admit it. He continued fucking the man, strokes growing shorter and harder as he began feeling a tight heat curling in his stomach. He wanted to mark the blonde, show him who was in charge. He bent down suddenly to Wade's chest and began sucking a dark mark there, marking the smooth tan skin. Wade sucked in a gasp at the feeling but didn't say anything.  
Tony's hips picked up even more speed, beginning to lose control of himself as he did, and Wade let out quiet, swallowed back whimpers at the feeling.  
Tony decided to show the blonde a little mercy and aimed to hit his pleasure spot, hitting his mark firmly. Wade cried out, thrusting his hips into Tony at the feeling, chasing for more. Tony began to pound into him relentlessly, hitting that little bundle of nerves as often as he could and watching Wade's face begin to screw up in his own pleasure. His mouth dropped open around silent moans and his cheeks began to flush red at the pleasure he felt. Tony could feel his stomach muscles tightening beneath him and knew he was getting him close. He closed his eyes and chased after his own pleasure, enjoying the tight, wet heat of this strong blonde lover. Wade made a choked little sound in his throat and Tony opened his eyes just in time to see Wade falling over the edge, eyes squeezing shut, eyebrows knotted together, mouth open wide. The way his skin flushed made him glow, and Tony had to admit that Wade was absolutely gorgeous. He felt the man's hot fluids hitting him, splashing across his chest and the feeling brought Tony to the edge of his own orgasm. He quickly pulled out and gripped his cock, stroking it firmly twice before shooting his load all over Wade's face and chest. Tony groaned through the aftershocks of his pleasure, watching the way Wade watched him, face covered in come, and he smiled with a little laugh.  
"You're mine, Wade," he said softly. Wade just nodded, quietly whispering back, "yes, my King."  
Tony hoped he wouldn't have to break Wade down again, afraid of what might happen if the younger man tried to rebel against him.  
For now, the younger man was claimed and subservient, and Tony was glad. He leaned forward and kissed the muscled chest before him between cooling spots of their come.  
"Good boy," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with feeling?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's coming to terms with who he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feelings

Wade wasn't scared of Tony. Far from it.  
The reality was, he knew he was stronger than the fiery brunette, if only just barely. He knew that if he _really_ wanted to, he could take him in a hand to hand fight any day, as long as he didn't have his Iron-suit.  
No, Wade wasn't _afraid_ of the older man, he was afraid to lose Peter. He knew that when it came right down to it, if Peter chose between the two of them, he'd choose Tony every time. And why wouldn't he? The man was ridiculously handsome, suave, svelte and completely loaded. He could give Peter anything he could possibly ever want at any given time.  
Wade couldn't offer that. He had money, but not like Mr. Monopoly did.  
He'd had a crush on Peter since long before he'd ever known the boy. He'd met Spiderman whilst out as Deadpool and the rest was history. They constantly laughed and joked with each other, and he never complained when Wade would get too hands-y. Which was often, let's be real, Wade couldn't keep his hands to himself. He hadn't known that he was quite so young at the time but he'd fallen head over heels almost immediately.  
The boy would giggle when he flirted and it seemed to Wade like some nights he was just out to find Deadpool.  
But at the end of the night, he always went back to Mr Stark. Tony was the man that Peter spent his time with, even if Wade hadn't known it at the time, he knew there was _someone_.  
So the night that his skinny, flexible, funny, sarcastic little spider had finally taken him up on his offer for a great night, Wade had been over the moon with his excitement.  
Now here he was, not very much longer after, regretting letting the "L" word slip. He should have waited, he should have kept it to himself.  
What if Peter didn't really feel the same way?  
He loved Tony, that much was clear and obvious. The boy looked at the older man as if the sun shone directly out of his mouth, and he fell over himself trying to make Tony smile just to see it.  
He'd never look at Wade that way. He'd chosen _Tony_ for his first time after all. He'd only come to Wade because he wasn't satisfied.  
Wade was beginning to agonize over every tiny, minute detail in his mind.  
What if Peter decided he was tired of him? What if Tony decided to finally take over completely and pushed Wade out of the equation entirely?  
And what about Tony? Did the man feel the same way Wade did? Was he anxious and worried about being left behind? Probably not. 

Wade worried frantically in his mind, lost in his own thoughts in a hot shower. Tony had commanded for Wade to get in with him in Peter's tiny bathroom once he'd finished using Wade.  
The act in itself hadn't been so bad. It was a little uncomfortable, having been so long since Wade had been the… cushion rather than the pin, so to speak, but the pain was very minimal. It only hurt when Wade could clearly see that Tony _wanted_ it to hurt. Tony wore a very distinct expression when he was feeling angry or jealous, or looked like he wanted to cause harm. His dark eyes seemed to lose focus and his jaw clenched, muscles visibly twitching. His fingers would grip tighter too.  
It wasn't too often that Wade saw that side of Tony, seeing how they'd only known each other a short time, but Tony was pretty soft underneath, it seemed. His angry didn't usually seem to last long.  
Tony was actually an excellent lover. Wade couldn't have held anything back if he'd tried, Tony drug his orgasm out of him just as effortlessly as picking a strawberry from a basket.  
Simple, no effort involved. Wade couldn't understand how Peter _hadn't_ enjoyed it his first time.  
Still, he made Wade uncomfortable. It wasn't the man himself that made him uneasy and restless, it was the idea that at any point, he could be the only one Peter needed.  
Wade stood silently in the shower, letting his eyes drift over Tony's naked flesh, taking in every perceived perfection.  
The man was gorgeous. Infuriatingly so.  
He was tall, lean, muscular, strong, confident… He had little freckles dusted across his skin that you couldn't see unless you were really _looking_ , and Wade _was_ really looking. He couldn't find a single scar or stretch mark or even a bruise on the man's skin, no matter how hard he searched.  
Wade didn't measure up to Tony. He didn't feel he did, anyway. 

Tony tenderly washed the sweat and come from Wade's skin with care and precision, making sure to wash every inch of Wade. His eyes looked focused, and his face was neutral. He was just as quiet as Wade while they showered together, aside from a few commands here and there.  
Tony had insisted that he "take care" of Wade, washing and shampooing the man as if he were helpless. Wade assumed it was just a form of asserting dominance, the same as he'd done when he'd come on Wade's face. The older man clearly craved superiority over him. He wanted to break Wade down, to make him submit.  
And Wade was beginning to oblige. He had to, or he risked losing Peter.

Tony scrubbed at Wade's tan skin, making sure to wash away every trace of their time together. He didn't want to leave any reminders for himself of how he'd almost been beaten. He'd almost been made inferior by this… beautiful blonde stranger. It was no wonder Peter hadn't been pleased with what Tony had offered. He wasn't young, he wasn't a muscled powerhouse the way Wade _absolutely was_. He wasn't sarcastic in the way Wade was. He'd seen the way Peter lit up around the younger blonde. He was so beautiful and patient, and he supported Peter in ways that Tony didn't even think about.  
He hadn't even thought to spoil the little prince until he'd heard Wade suggest it.  
How could he compete with that? Wade understood Peter's strange millennial humor better than Tony ever could, and was a better lover for the teen, too.  
And Wade had almost bested him. Just a sharp twist of his wrist when he'd gripped Tony's elbow joints, and he'd have been brought to his knees in an instant, crying out in pain. He could never let Wade know how close he'd been to taking control. He could feel his eyes widening and his heart began to beat faster just thinking about the moment. Before he could stop himself from staring at the younger, his eyes darted to Wade's face, part of his mind praying that he couldn't read his thoughts. He tore his gaze away before Wade could notice the terrified look on his face.  
Tony hated to admit it, but there was a small part of him that loved it when he was pressed against the wall, listening to Wade's what-if's. The man's beautiful face had been so close, and his hands so strong... He enjoyed being manhandled too, not just being in control, but he was beginning to have anxiety about the way Peter would receive him if he knew about that submissive side of him. Wade too, for that matter. What if he found that loose little thread and unravelled Tony completely?  
Not to mention that if Wade knew how easily he could take the control from Tony, Tony would be history. Peter wouldn't want him anymore, he wouldn't _need_ him at all. He'd be able to rely on Wade for everything, Wade was already his Daddy, too.  
All Tony had on his side in the end was his wealth. What good was that to a sweet boy like Peter? He'd never asked for a dime, and he barely accepted any of the gifts that Tony tried to give him. He didn't need Tony's money. He didn't think Peter needed him for anything.  
So what was he doing here? Trying so hard to be firm, to be domineering like Peter had needed. Like Peter had asked.  
But Tony wasn't really like that. Not all the time anyways. He _wanted_ to spoil Peter, to worship him and lavish affection on him the way he'd tried to on their first time together.  
And for that matter, if it made Peter happy, he'd gladly give Wade the same treatment. It was fun to be the King, but he wasn't a daddy _all_ the time.  
This was beginning to grow complicated and it was leaving him afraid of Wade, and afraid of being left behind. 

He scanned the blonde man's golden skin and saw the bruise he'd placed there himself, a feeble attempt to feel in control.  
He also saw all of the man's scars. They covered his body.  
He didn't need a suit of armor to fight, he was a berserker. He was incredibly skilled in combat and he fought dirty, with his hands and his swords. He took the brunt of his attacks with his own soft flesh, he _was_ stronger than Tony in every conceivable way.  
Tony lost himself tracing a particularly long, deep scar with his finger. It ran from the bottom of Wade's ribs all the way down to his hip. He'd practically been gutted and was still here standing strong, and still able to smile.  
Tony didn't measure up to him at all.

Wade stood still and watched as Tony absently fingered one of his many scars. The man sighed, probably not even realizing that he had, and Wade figured it must be at how inadequate and ugly he was compared to the older man. How he definitely wasn't good enough for Peter.  
He glanced away, trying to stop comparing himself to Tony any longer, feeling himself being washed over with shame and sadness.  
The water began to grow cool, the hot quickly running out, and Wade cleared his throat quietly, breaking Tony from his reverie. The older man's head snapped up at the sound, hand jerking away, and his eyes were wide when they met Wade's. He quickly turned, stuttering out something incoherent, turning the knobs on the wall to shut off the water.  
"I'll grab you a towel," he said quietly, stepping from the shower and reaching for the fluffy blue cotton he'd bought specifically for Peter. He loved his prince in blue.  
He quickly handed one to Wade, running another over his own skin briefly and ruffling his hair for a second, before wrapping it around his waist.  
"Here, let me," he told Wade, reaching to take back the towel.  
"It's okay, I got it," Wade responded, trying to keep his voice level as he dried his own body.  
"Let me take care of you," Tony pressed, taking a step closer.  
"Tony, you _don't_ have to take care of _me_. You're still soaked! Take care of yourself. Or better yet, let me take care of you," Wade offered, toweling his golden hair off.  
Tony looked at Wade with a surprised expression, frozen for a moment where he stood, as if he were confused.  
"You want to take care of _me_?" He asked disbelievingly.  
"Well… I mean, you take care of _us_ , right? All the time. Shouldn't a relationship be equal?" He stated, wrapping his towel around his own waist. Tony's face melted into something that was caught between surprised disbelief and being completely delighted, and Wade thought maybe a hint of relief.  
He stepped over the side of the shower carefully, trying to move slowly. The two men were still both on edge since their little power struggle just an hour earlier. Wade didn't want to give Tony a reason to feel threatened.  
He watched Tony's face as he slowly reached for the towel hanging from the older man's hips, then gently pulled it from where it had been fastened.  
Tony's face wore such a strange expression while Wade slowly rubbed and patted his skin with the fluffy towel. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but… surprised? Maybe.  
Wade hoped that was good, and reached up to begin towelling the man's fluffy dark hair softly, watching the corners of the older man's lips curling up just barely on the ends.  
Once he was done, he wrapped Tony's hips again, giving the towel a gentle tug, playfully pulling at Tony's hips.  
Tony's chocolate eyes looked up to Wade's ocean blues and Wade thought he saw nervousness in them for just a second, though it immediately gave way to a small smile. He smiled back.  
He didn't _want_ to feel like he was competing with this handsome man that Peter loved.  
He gently cleared his throat again once he'd finished, and took a step to pass Tony.  
"I'm gonna get going before Peter gets home. It's your turn to spend time with him," he said quietly, still gazing at Tony's surprised expression. Tony seemed to snap out of it at Wade's words and he nodded, watching Wade leave the bathroom.  
Wade quickly dressed in his clothes from before, not bothering to comb his hair, leaving it wild, and he made his way for the door.  
Tony emerged from the bathroom to see the door closing behind the man, and he heaved a sigh.  
This wasn't as fun as he'd been hoping it would be in the beginning. He was glad the younger man was giving him the day with Peter though. He needed some time alone with the little prince. Maybe they'd have time to talk about things. He hoped Peter would be willing to listen.

He quickly set about dressing in the clothes he'd set aside on Peter's nightstand, taking in the way the plush comforter was wrinkled and pooled toward the middle. Where Wade had lain beneath him.  
He pulled up his black dress slacks and buttoned them, pulling his white dress shirt over his shoulders. He left it unbuttoned, tugging and smoothing at the bed to make it pristine again.  
He noticed the way the three stuffed dolls lay skewed now, not the way Wade had neatly arranged them in the beginning, and he carefully fixed them. They really were cute dolls, and Peter would love them.  
Tony hadn't thought of that.  
He sighed again, kicking himself for not thinking of something personal like that when he'd been on his shopping spree the day before, but pushed the thought from his mind as he buttoned his shirt. He quickly ran his hand through his damp hair and grabbed the empty tumbler from the nightstand, making his way to refill it in the kitchen once again.  
Peter would be walking through the door any second now, and Tony hoped he'd be happy to see him instead of Wade when he did.  
He filled his glass, a little too full, and gulped it down in two swigs, quickly filling it again.  
He set the now almost empty bottle of whiskey down on the counter and made a mental note to have a few more sent to Peter's apartment for later.  
He was almost through with the second glass and was beginning to feel the familiar warm buzzing in his brain when he heard Peter unlocking the front door.  
He smiled and waited for the teen to step through.  
Peter closed the door behind him, locking it before he turned and took in his surroundings.  
"What the-" he jumped, reaching for the knob of the door again, as if afraid he'd walked into the wrong apartment.  
Tony cleared his throat quietly, catching his attention and he watched a giant smile grow wide across Peter's face.  
"Tony! You did this? This place looks amazing, thank you so much!" He exclaimed, bouncing toward the man and throwing his arms around his shoulders.  
"Well, I figured I'd get this place looking a little more livable since you're going to to be here more often now. You've got plenty of food, both real and junk, and tons of things to do with your downtime. I'm sorry I didn't do this already," he added on, looking a little regretful as he said it.  
"Oh Tony, you didn't have to do all this!" Peter exclaimed. "You already do so much for me!"  
"Well… I'm sure I could always do more," Tony relented. Peter just laughed, shaking his head and pressing a kiss to the older man's cheek as he moved to set his bookbag down.  
"I can't believe you did this for me," Peter marvelled still, reaching inside his pack for his books. "It looks so great! Um, I have some homework to do, but then maybe when I'm done we can like, watch a movie or something?" He suggested, bright smile still on his face. Tony smiled back warmly.  
"Sure thing kiddo, anything for my little prince," he moved toward Peter to place a warm kiss against his forehead. Peter giggled and set up his materials at his new and much more comfortable table and chairs.  
"Thanks, Tone," he said warmly, turning and pressing a warm kiss to the older man's full lips.  
"You smell like a distillery," Peter remarked as he sat down, not really meaning anything by it.  
"Hmm," Tony hummed, regarding his nearly empty glass on the counter.  
Peter crossed to the fridge and was shocked when he opened it to find it practically bursting with food.  
"Jesus Tony," he gasped, shocked. "There's so much _in_ here!"  
"Yeah, I hit the cupboards too. You should be good for a while. I know you're a growing boy-" he winked-"and I'm sure Wade eats a lot too. He's… a pretty big dude," he added offhandedly.  
Peter grabbed a yogurt cup from a shelf and turned, smiling at Tony.  
"I'm glad you two are getting along," Peter said warmly. Tony just smiled weakly in reply, hoping it didn't look too fake.  
Peter grabbed a spoon- "this is even new silverware!” -and sat down to get to work.  
Tony gave his shoulder a pat and he grabbed his glass on his way to the living room, to wait patiently for the teen.  
After a while, Tony had emptied his glass again, not bothering to refill it, and sat in silence on the couch. He'd glanced over at Peter a few times, finding him completely engrossed in his work, and he'd smiled. He'd always admired the way Peter took learning so seriously. He chewed his pencil a bit as he pondered over his work and Tony huffed a little chuckle, sitting back and getting comfortable on the couch.  
His brain was comfortably foggy and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to relax fully.

The next thing he knew, Peter's miniscule weight was straddling Tony's hips and grinding slowly and gently against him. He opened his eyes blearily, realizing he'd fallen asleep, and he saw that the shadows coming through the windows were growing long and the light was turning golden.  
He turned his attention back to the pretty boy in his lap and noticed the deep pink blush that covered his cheeks and crossed over the bridge of his nose, making his tiny sandy freckles more pronounced. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his mouth was parted slightly, plush lips swollen from biting them. He was lost in chasing his own pleasure, using the man beneath him like a toy of sorts.  
Tony looked down to see that his own pants were tented in the middle with the way Peter was rutting against him. He stayed quiet, watching his sweet boy work himself into a frenzy on his lap, and enjoying the sensations it was gifting to him.  
He was panting so adorably, clearly trying his best to stay quiet, and Tony could see the way the fabric of the couch bowed beneath his strong fingers, thanking himself for getting the reinforced split suede leather.  
It took everything in him not to grab Peter's ass, spread wide and peachy full as it was in his tight jeans, _on his lap._ He knew it had to look delicious like that and he made a mental note to set up a camera to catch future hijinks.  
He smiled up at the teen drowsily. This was definitely a new favorite experience of Tony's.  
Peter's hips began to stutter as he grew closer to his release, his breaths coming hard and shallow, and he was grinding against Tony with long, slow strokes, pressing down firmly. He was pushing against Tony so rigidly that it bordered on the side of painful.  
Tony felt his eyes dilate huge at the sight, making him almost light-headed with lust. Finally, he grabbed onto Peter's ass, cupping a cheek firmly with each hand and forced his hips down hard against his own. He followed the rhythm and pace already set by the teen, but pressed much more vigorously, grinding their bodies together hard.  
Peter cried out in his surprise, completely lost in his own pleasure, and began whimpering loudly at the feeling of his impending orgasm. He leaned forward onto Tony's chest and let Tony take control, forcing their hard cocks to rub against each other. Tony was soon moaning quietly with his own satisfaction. He looked down at Peter's face, resting in the middle of his chest, and the younger slowly opened his cinnamon eyes with heavy lids.  
His lips were parted in a little "o" and his tongue was just barely thrust out between his teeth, and he looked absolutely wrecked. Tony pressed his own hips up against Peter's, once…twice…three times, before he came hot and messy inside of his expensive dress pants just from the sight of the boy. His body quaked under Peter from the force of his aftershocks, and it had Peter following right after.  
His dark eyes slammed shut and his body tensed and went rigid against Tony, squeaking through the waves of his own pleasure.  
"That's it, come for Sir. Such a good boy for me, Peter," Tony cooed to the boy, praising him quietly as the boy made a mess of his tight jeans.  
They panted together softly for a moment, before Peter slowly pushed himself to a sitting position in Tony's lap.  
"Sorry to wake you, my King," Peter whispered shyly, with a little smile and a giggle that had Tony's heart thumping, chestnut curls messy in front of his eyes.  
Tony chuckled low in his chest. "That's a perfectly acceptable way to wake up, any day any time," he said in his low, bass-y sex voice.  
They hadn't even taken any clothes off and it was still one of the best and most intimate experiences either of them had had.  
Tony leaned forward and caught Peter's lips between his own, kissing him deeply and passionately. He threaded his fingers through Peter's curls and tugged slightly, still running his other hand across Peter's ass vigorously.  
"That was very nice, sweetheart," Tony murmured once he broke the kiss. Peter blushed and smiled huge at the praise, clearly lapping it up.  
"You like it when I'm nice to you," Tony stated more than questioned.  
Peter looked confused but still smiled at Tony.  
"I mean, yeah," he laughed uncertainly.  
"Well, what I mean is, you like _praise_. Like, you respond to that a lot better than when I'm ordering you around," Tony said warily. "Not that you don't respond well _then_ , you're just clearly enjoying this, _here and now._ "  
Peter tilted his head in confusion, thinking about what Tony meant.  
"I mean," Tony pressed. "When we… had our first time… I was sweet to you, and I tried to make it really special… but you weren't very happy with it. And then the next day, I got mad and yelled at you. I was rough with you and called you a slut and you practically wet your pants with excitement," Tony deadpanned.  
Peter blushed and coughed awkwardly. He couldn't deny that it was the truth. Tony watched his body language starting to change, from sated and happy little lap slut, to nervous, uneasy, and possibly a little bit intimidated rabbit.  
His brown eyes grew wide and his shoulders began to shift into a somewhat defensive looking position.  
"Pete, I'm not trying to make you nervous, I promise that would never be my intention. I'm just… wondering why the difference?" Tony pressed in a soothing voice. Peter rubbed his forearm nervously and tried to stutter out some form of response.  
"I-I… I guess I'm not really sure how to answer that, honestly," Peter admitted in a quiet voice.  
Tony nodded understandingly.  
"Can we talk about it? I kinda wanted to talk to you about things anyways," Tony asked in a soft, vulnerable voice.  
Peter's face grew nervous at the older mans' words, and he nodded slowly, agreeing.  
Tony saw Peter's face pale, and he shifted his position so he could better comfort the boy in his lap. Peter pulled back slightly when Tony wrapped his arms around the teens' thin waist.  
"If you're going to break up with me, then please just do it. I don't want you to drag it out," Peter whispered in a shakey voice.  
"I don't want to break up with you, sweetheart, far from it," Tony quickly assured the younger. Peter exhaled a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed at the man's words.  
"I just… you didn't like it. Our first time," Tony stated, waiting for a response from Peter. The teen flushed and dropped his gaze down between them.  
"Um, n-not… not really," he quietly admitted. Tony nodded. "Okay, but why? Did you not like the way I kissed and touched you first?"  
"No, I loved that. I just didn't like how you were treating me like some… fragile _doll_. I _love_ your attention. I just wanted you to be… a little more rough," Peter said shyly. "I was so desensitized already by the condom and... I just wanted to _feel_ you. I needed you to be… more… dirty?"  
Tony's eyes opened wide and he nodded slowly, beginning to understand better.  
"So, when I held you down and fucked you on my work table?"  
Peter giggled, flushing brighter and ducking his head down. He looked so adorable just like that. Tony drank in the sight, committing it to his memory.  
"That was… really, _really_ good," Peter admitted with a gentle laugh, drawing his soft bottom lip between his teeth and looking up at Tony through his long brown lashes. Tony couldn't help the proud smile that spread across his face at the boy's words and he felt his own face twinge with color.  
"Ok, so what exactly did you like about it?" Tony asked through his smile. "What did I do that turned you on so much?"  
"Are you worried you're not turning me on?" Peter asked with an amused smile, cocking his head to the side playfully. Tony let out his own chuckle.  
"Uh, not exactly sweetheart."  
Peter shifted his hips to get more comfortable.  
"What's making you ask these questions?" Peter asked with a quizzical look. Tony breathed out a quiet sigh. He didn't really _want_ to admit everything he'd been feeling to Peter. But he didn't want to be keeping secrets either.  
"I-I…" he flicked his eyes up to Peter's hazelnut ones and Peter could see his indecision and apprehension. He waited patiently for the man to continue. Tony swallowed thickly, and braced himself for the conversation that was bound to follow.  
"Wade was here today," he started with.  
"Oh, he didn't want to stay?"  
"He came to drop off a gift for you." He watched Peter's face. "And he stayed… for a bit."  
"O-oh. Well, what did you guys get up to? Hanging out?" Peter inquired. Tony cleared his throat.  
"Yeah. W-we… played around a little bit," Tony quickly averted his eyes, growing more nervous by the minute.  
"Oh! Wow, that's… that's really great! I'm glad you guys are getting along so well!" Peter exclaimed, genuinely glad to hear it.  
"We… didn't really get along. Uh-not that we _didnt_ get along, I uh-" Tony huffed out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.  
"I wanted him to listen and he disobeyed. When I reprimanded him… he kinda proved to me that… I'm not going to be in charge if… he doesn't _want_ me to be." He finished quietly, nervously glancing up to Peter's gaze. Peter looked confused still, thinking over what Tony had said.  
"Well… did…did he hurt you?" Peter finally asked in a quiet voice, swallowing hard. Tony shook his head.  
"No, but he could have if he wanted to," Tony all but whispered. Peter's eyes widened.  
"I-I think I know what you mean... When you say you like someone kinda... Taking control," Tony confessed sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd like it so much… Peter, I'm… I'm worried that you don't need me," Tony finally revealed. Peter sucked in a breath, face betraying his shock. Tony pressed on before Peter could say anything.  
"I want to be your King because I love you being my prince. You always have been. But… I don't want to be so… dominant _all_ the time. I want to be sweet and love you and worship you. The spanking is just a perk," he joked mirthlessly. "I feel like there's no reason for me to stick around. You have Wade, he's strong, he's handsome... He's already your daddy. What do you need me for?" Tony asked, breaking his own heart as the words came out of his mouth.  
Peter's jaw dropped and he was silent for a moment.  
"Tony," he finally broke the silence in a breathy whisper. "I.… I'm so sorry I made you feel like you needed to be someone else. I love you just the way you are! Having Wade around too has nothing to do with you. I don't need _things_ from you Tony, I love you for _you_! I'm sorry that our first time together wasn't better. But you didn't have to try to be someone else entirely," he tried to comfort.  
"But Peter, I _did_. You didn't want me until I grabbed you and forced you. You wanted Wade. He manhandled you the right way from the start, and you came _hard_ for him. You didn't do that for me. Not until I saw him, and did what he did," Tony's voice was beginning to crack and he was barely holding back his emotions as he spoke. 

"I'm so sorry Tony. I just needed you to _listen_. And, I'm not sure if you remember, but Wade was _too_ rough. Neither of you was perfect on the first time. But that's just it, it was my _first time_. I'm still learning about myself. Who I am, what I _like_. I know that I love you. I always have, since I was a kid! What I think you might be struggling with, is the fact that we're all a family _unit_. You two don't have to _compete_ with each other. We're like a… a _team_. I want you both because you're both _different people._ Not because I think one of you might be better than the other. I'm not trying to pit you against each other. My likes and dislikes will change and evolve as I get the chance to try things out. Love is fluid," Peter was crying by the time he was finished and Tony couldn't help the tears that rolled down his own face at Peter's words. It felt like a huge, crushing weight made of his own fear had been lifted from his chest, leaving new room for his other emotions to grow.  
"You… you won't get rid of me if I-if I can't be commanding _all_ the time?" Tony asked, sniffling and wiping his eyes.  
Peter shook his head. "Of course not. I want everyone to be happy. We're supposed to make each other happy. What did Wade say?" Peter asked, rubbing his own eyes dry with his sleeve.  
"I didnt tell him anything. I just made sure he had a shower. He let me wash him but he took care of _me_ afterward. It was kinda nice actually," Tony mused, losing himself for a moment in his thoughts from that afternoon. Peter smiled.  
"You like spending time with Wade? When you aren't trying to be someone else, I mean?" Peter asked.  
Tony thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head. "Yeah actually, I do," he admitted with a smile of his own.

"Well, maybe he likes you too. And maybe, just _maybe_ , he might be having a hard time with this right now too. Maybe he's trying to hide some insecurities of his own?" Peter suggested.  
Tony had never actually considered that. He'd assumed that Wade was as confident as he made himself out to be. What if Peter was right?  
Maybe he should have a one on one chat with Wade. Properly this time, instead of trying to be who he thought he needed to be.  
Tony smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Peter's shoulders, pulling him in tight.  
"Thanks, baby. I knew there was a reason I loved you," he said jokingly. Peter giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man.  
"I love you too," he said happily, kissing Tony's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting deep emotionally. Hopefully everyone's still enjoying and isn't bored by this story?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a barely there plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's patience with this chapter and how long it took. I know it's not that great but hopefully it'll do for now. I've gotten some advice from a few people just before posting, so my next chapter might be a little different!

Tony had to admit, he felt so much better after having talked to Peter instead of keeping it to himself. There was still a lot of nervous apprehension about the whole situation, but now it was no longer about whether or not he'd be cast aside by Peter, but whether or not he could win over Wade. He knew he didn't have to, as a matter of fact being in a three person relationship didn't necessarily mean that he and Wade had to be romantically involved at all. But he wanted to try to at least be on friendly terms with the man if nothing else, and he was determined to give it a shot.

He left Peter alone for the rest of that week, still sending calls and texts, but letting Wade spend the next few days with him instead.  
Normally he'd never have left Peter in someone else's care, but he found that he trusted that Wade was responsible enough (if just barely) and he needed time to plan something for the weekend. He kept an eye on them as well, but he wasn't surveiling them the way he had before.  
Wade was actually such a big sweetheart, as goofy as he may be. He was always worried about Peter's happiness comfort and safety, and Tony couldn't help but to appreciate it so much more than he'd originally thought he would.  
Problem was, he couldn't think of anything that would really impress the man. He'd never really _had_ to before, just being Tony Stark was always enough. He'd considered asking Peter for a few ideas, but in the end he wanted it to be something he thought of on his own. 

The week passed by slowly, Peter attending school on time and returning with his friends in tow at the end of the day. They were coming over to visit a lot more often now that Peter's apartment was so much more hospitable.  
Tony watched Wade playing video games with them and messing around with them. He made pizzas and served snacks. He was actually really good with all of them. Tony was genuinely surprised. When he'd began looking at information about Wade, he'd turned up almost nothing.  
Deadpool on the other hand, he'd found so much that he never really wanted to see. He was snarky and impulsive, childish and physically dangerous. He obviously was some type of "hero" but not the kind that refused to use a gun, for sure, and he wasn't shy about a little carnage.  
This domestic Wade that was playing Uno with a group of teenagers in a pink frilly apron was not at all what he'd been expecting. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the blonde slap a Draw Four card on the pile, much to Ned's chagrin. All of them laughed and razzed Ned, urging him to pick up four more cards and Tony turned off the screen that was playing video feed from Peter's apartment. He wanted to plan something really fun and out of the ordinary. But what?

 

Peter was happy. He was enjoying his new relationship to it's fullest. He had his own place, two sweet, amazing and handsome boyfriends and the best friends in the world, not to mention an amazing sex life. Being a bit of a sugar baby was a great perk too. And not only that, but Flash hadn't messed with him at all since meeting Wade. Whether because he'd been proven wrong or because Wade was so massive, Peter didn't know. Either way, it was so great not to have someone constantly trying to tear you down.  
He was smiling through his classes, bouncing home and soaking up every minute of affection he could get with either of his two daddies.  
The blonde had convinced him to let him stay overnight with a lot of begging, quite a few kisses, a promise not to interfere with school and a chocolate milkshake.  
Peter loved having his friends over and how much they got along with Wade, too. It was like everything was working out perfectly for him and he wasn't going to tempt fate questioning it.  
He was really beginning to enjoy laying curled together with Wade at night, too. He was so much smaller than the other man, he could lay wrapped against his chest and Wade would hold him tight like a little doll. It was blissful in the middle of the much too large bed that Tony had bought, with a satiny sheet draped over them and Wade's naturally high body temperature for warmth. Peter hadn't felt so happy in longer than he could remember.

Wade was… adjusting. He loved Peter and he loved his new relationship with him. He still _liked_ Tony, even though he was feeling a little threatened by the older man. Tony was still a good guy. And he was good to Peter, which was really the most important thing. He spoiled the teen rotten and Wade appreciated that he did. He loved meeting Peter's school friends and he admired Pete's choices in the snarky and smart MJ and the adorkably sweet Ned.  
He was definitely enjoying his alone time with Peter the most though.  
They didn't have to be doing anything sexual, Peter just loved to sit in his lap and read aloud to him or to lay against his chest and nap. Wade couldn't have fathomed such simple happiness in his life before this. He never thought he'd have a chance with his sexy spider friend, let alone be allowed to stay the night with his gorgeous alter ego.  
Tony had brushed against his shoulder on his way out a couple days prior, not aggressively though, and informed Wade that he wouldn't be back for a few days and that Peter was all his until then. Wade hadn't wanted to make eye contact, but when he did glance up, he saw that Tony wasn't wearing his usual cocky smirk, but a smile that was actually warm and friendly.  
He wasn't sure what had happened but he didn't want to stop the man and ask.  
He didn't ask Peter either. It kept nagging at the back of his mind here and there, thinking about Tony's strange shift in behavior. Was he just glad that Wade had submitted to him in the end? That _is_ what he wanted after all.  
Maybe he was looking too much into things. The whole encounter had been like, seven seconds in total. Maybe he should just try to relax about it.  
Still, he wasn't entirely comfortable with having to submit to Tony, not fully. It was fun to switch roles sometimes, but the older man seemed to be taking things a little bit overboard. Maybe that was how Peter liked the older man, but not Wade. Being made to submit was a treat sometimes, being broken out of your shell and forced out of your comfort zone, but Tony seemed to want to take that power and stretch it over every aspect of their lives. Wade would do anything to keep Peter, but that didn't make it entirely enjoyable for him.  
In the end though, Tony _had_ let Wade spend the rest of the week alone with Peter, and that in itself was its own gift. He should be appreciative.

Ned and MJ had gone home for the night and Peter had jumped into the shower, having had gym class that day and skipped the communal shower afterward. Wade had watched quietly and joyfully from the doorway for a few minutes, enjoying the way he ran his hands over his own skin under the hot water, relaxing and de-stressing, before he'd eventually left the teen to start making them something for dinner.  
He found everything he needed to make some turkey burger tacos and got to work adding spices to the frying meat and chopping fresh vegetables on the counter. He hummed brightly while he worked, getting lost in the sounds and smells of the kitchen.  
He didn't mind being a housewife, in fact he was glad he finally got to show off his culinary skills for someone other than his friend Weasel. While Weasel was definitely his best friend, he was also an asshole and wouldn't have given a straight compliment if his life depended on it.  
He was sure Peter would be impressed. He turned the burner off under the taco meat and set about quickly setting the table as he heard Peter getting out of the shower. He continued humming to himself as he danced around the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice from where it was chilling, pouring them each some. He could hear Peter getting dressed in his room and smiled to himself at the thought.

Okay, he _was_ happy. There couldn't be anything better than this.  
Golden evening sunlight pouring through the windows, delicious home cooked meal after a great day, beautiful little web-head naked in the other room… This was euphoric as euphoria could be.  
Wade turned toward the hall to let Peter know that dinner was ready only to be stopped in his tracks as the teen walked around the corner first.  
Wade choked on a gasp as he took in his appearance.  
Peter's chestnut curls were tousled and damp across his forehead and he wore a thin white tank top that hung loosely from his shoulders, draping across his collar bones. Below that he had a pair of tight black shorts on, so short they could hardly be considered boxers. Wade could see his pretty little cock pressed tightly against the cotton. Over them was a lacey black garter belt, adorned with velvety soft black roses, that was clipped to a pair of opaque thigh high tights; also black.  
Peter's milky white skin peeked out between all of the black fabric and looked perfectly porcelain and touchable. Wade felt his jeans growing tighter as he looked, but what really caught his eyes was the way Peter's long silky neck craned up at Wade, watching for approval, and there at the hollow of his throat was a tight, thin black leather collar. It was a dainty little thing, adorned with red cartoon images of Deadpool's mask. A lacey little bow rested right in the middle, a delicate sounding bell hanging below it.  
Wade felt his pupils dilate and his breathing grew harsh, falling hotly over his own parted lips.  
Peter squirmed a little bit in place, nervously running his hands over the hard boning of the garter at his tiny waist.  
"I-is it… too much?" Peter finally asked in an unsure voice. Wade snapped out of his trance at the sweet little sound and a wide smile grew across his face.  
"Baby," he said breathlessly. "You look-I mean you, you're so… _wow_ ," he finally managed to sigh. Peter giggled a little, causing the bell to tinkle quietly.  
"I can't believe I managed to make old motormouth himself speechless," he smiled coyly at the older man.  
"Can I touch you? You _know_ I want to touch you right now, can I?" Wade asked, barely containing his excitement. Peter could see his body practically humming with anticipation. He looked like a kid in a candy store, set loose with his parents money. Peter drew his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced down at himself looking pleased, then looked back up at Wade's cerulean gaze and nodded.  
Wade didn't waste any time, gripping Peter by his hips and lifting him into the air. He guided Peter's long legs around his waist and pressed his lips against Peter's plush, slightly chapped ones, kissing him deeply. He pressed his hand against Peter's lower back, grinding his body against his own and Peter let out a little cry. Wade was so turned on right then that he wished his clothes were already gone, feeling much too hot and restricting around his body. His eye caught the way the light was still streaming in from the living room and decided it must be much cooler outside. He strode towards a sliding glass door in the corner of the living room that lead to a small balcony and pulled it opened.  
Peter squeaked, realizing what Wade was doing.  
"Wade! We can't go outside, someone could see!" He said in a voice high with anxiety, eyes wide. Wade smiled and stepped onto the balcony anyway.  
"Let them see, Peter. Everyone should see this," his lust blown eyes raked over every inch of Peter. "You're so gorgeous. God, I can't even believe that I get to have you right now," Wade continued to marvel as he gently laid Peter down on the ground. The whole balcony had been lined with plush outdoor pillows of all shapes and sizes, Tony's doing, and Peter looked like a dream laid out in the middle of them.  
Wade made fast work of stripping his own t-shirt off, throwing it back inside through the open door and pulling his jeans opened, sliding them down his legs. He watched Peter in the pillows, ever the perfect picture of sin. He squirmed below Wade, running his long boney fingers over his own skin and pressing his knees together in an attempt to gain friction on his hardening cock. Wade could see the way he was growing hard with his own arousal, stretching the thin cotton fabric of his shorts obscenely and creating a dark wet spot.  
Wade quickly stepped out of his own boxers and stood above Peter, stroking himself lazily as he watched the show before him. Peter whined and rolled onto his stomach, knees spread wide and his ass pushed up into the air at Wade. The back of his shorts were sheer and the material rode up high, exposing his firm round cheeks below the hem as it wedged between them. His tank top drooped loosely from his thin frame, riding high on his lower back, revealing miles of pale alabaster skin. The sight of the dimples on Peter's lower back peeking out between the barely there fabric of his shirt and shorts, and the sound of Peter's bell was driving Wade crazy, and finally he couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped to his knees with a growl and bit at Peter's round ass cheek, drawing a yelp from the boy. He quickly leaned up, giving a harsh slap to Peter's other cheek before gripping Peter's hips and yanking his body backwards, into his own naked hips. He lined his own thick cock over the material between Peter's cheeks and slid it back and forth, revelling in the way the cool mesh felt between them. Peter let out a few whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Wade. "What if someone sees us, Daddy?" Peter simpered in a shy little voice. Wade chuckled low in a voice thick with arousal.  
"Baby, if they see us it's an early Christmas gift for _them_. Anyone that gets to lay eyes on you like this is blessed. I know I sure am," he breathed. Peter flushed but didn't say anything else.  
Wade gathered the thin material of Peter's shorts together in one hand and with the other, he ran the pad of his thumb over Peter's little pink hole. Peter gasped and Wade could see the muscles in his back tense at the feeling of Wade's dry calloused skin. Peter felt the older man's thick finger pressing against the tight muscle, trying to breach his entrance.  
"Wade! Daddy, lube please!" Peter whined.  
"Shit, we didn't bring any, honey," Wade looked around quickly and resorted to leaning down to Peter's entrance. He quickly and sloppily licked and slurped at Peter, slicking his entrance while humming loudly, then he reached forward and pressed his first two fingers into Peter's mouth, urging him to wet them with his own tongue. As soon as he had, he pressed his first finger to Peter's entrance and pressed it in to the first knuckle. Peter yelped and whined, trying to hold still for the older man.  
"Good boy baby, you're such a good little kitten for me," he cooed, trying to relax the boy. He began pressing in and out at a moderate pace, attempting to coax Peter open. Peter mewled and squirmed, his cock feeling much too constricted in his tight shorts, and he began thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Wade's finger while seeking out friction. Wade quickly pressed his second finger in, letting Peter work himself on it for a moment before he began applying pressure to Peter's walls, his own thick cock throbbing with impatience.  
Wade was leaking copiously with precome and he smeared it around his head to slick it before he pushed it impatiently against Peter's slowly opening entrance. He nudged against Peter and slid his fingers out, pressing in before he could contract closed again.  
"God Peter, you're so fucking tight," Wade moaned, not bothering to keep his voice down as he firmly pressed in to the hilt. Peter let out whining moans at the feeling of being stretched open so fully and so quickly.  
Wade's fluids were helping to lubricate Peter and he began to fuck into the teen in earnest, loud fast and hard. Every thrust made Peter's bell jingle loudly and Wade was loving the way it sounded in the open air outside.  
"It's sounds like fucking Christmas baby! I _love_ that bell!" He cried joyously, spanking Peter's ass loudly.  
"Wade!" Peter yelped, face flushing at the prospect of people walking past on the street hearing them. "Someone will hear you!”  
"Us baby, people will hear _us_ , and let me just tell you," he thrust in hard again, drawing a cry from the boy. "You sound fucking beautiful." He gripped Peter's hips again and yanked them both into a standing position, pressing Peter up against the iron bars of the railing. He lifted the teens' nylon clad leg onto the top of the rail, still firmly sheathed inside of him.  
"Oh my god, Wade!" Peter yelped, flushing brightly as the view of the street was laid clearly before him.  
"It's alright baby, you look so fucking beautiful, let the world see you!" Wade practically yelled. He stroked his large hand across Peter's thigh gently, feeling the soft material that lay over it, before firmly gripping onto his knobby knee and beginning to pound relentlessly into the teen. He set a brutal pace, nailing his swollen prostate with every chance he could reach it, and Peter couldn't hold back the squeals and yelps that punched their way out of his lungs. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, thankful that the street was empty and enjoyed the total assault that Wade was providing to his senses. His little bell jingled brightly, echoing off the brick buildings surrounding them. It made Wade crazy with lust hearing it peppered between Peter's little noises.  
"Sing for me baby, that's it. You take it so good, such a noisy little baby. That's Daddy's baby, huh? You sound so precious-" Wade was encouraging loudly from behind Peter. "Would you like if people on the street got to see you take it so good? Hmm?" Wade asked in a quieter voice, leaning toward Peter's ear.  
Peter felt his face flush deep red and hot. The idea of being seen like this was humiliating, but it made his dick achingly hard to think about. Pressed the way he was against the iron bars of the railing, his little cock stuck right between the bars and he whimpered at the thought. Anyone could walk by and see them like this and it made him delirious with lust and fear.  
Wade gathered the loose material of Peter's white tank and pulled it tight, jerking Peter's whole body back away from the railing and into his own chest. He wrapped an arm around his thin defined torso and his pace slowed. He began thrusting in deep slow strokes, barely holding back his deep grunts as he neared his finish.  
"Baby, can you come? Come for Daddy," Wade coaxed, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the teens' smaller cock through the thin cotton of his panties. He pressed and kneaded for a moment before quickly shoving his hand into the waistband of the boys' shorts and gripped his length, pumping Peter in time with the strokes of his hips.  
"Wade! Oh-oh, I'm close! I'm so close, Daddy!" Peter gasped in a pitchy and breathless voice, hands reaching behind him to grip at Wade's legs.  
"Baby, open your eyes," Wade murmured into Peter's ear again, sounding like he was barely holding back.  
Peter opened his eyes and looked up over his shoulder at Wade's blue eyes. They were so swallowed by his thick black pupils that Peter could barely tell what color they were. The light was beginning to dim, sun mostly finished setting and shadows were settling across the man's light features. Wade nodded his head forward and Peter followed his gaze.  
"Across the street," Wade said. Peter scanned the buildings on the other side for what Wade was talking about.  
He gasped sharply when he saw it, and Wade tightened the arm he had across Peter's chest. He tried to squirm away, but the older man held him too tightly, speeding his pace again and snapping his hips into Peter, aiming for his sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"Oh my god, Daddy!" He yelped in a hushed voice, turning his head and hiding his red face behind his arms. Wade squeezed Peter's cock tighter, working harder to make Peter come. Peter was barely standing on his own feet with the way Wade held him.

Across the street and down the block a little, two men Peter had never seen before sat outside on their balcony, a floor higher than the one they were on. One of them, a bigger built man with dark hair and tan skin was sitting comfortably with a grin plastered across his face, while the other smaller looking man was squirming and twisting in the first man's lap. The littler one had bright red hair and looked younger than the other man, but not by much. They were both watching Wade and Peter with intent and clearly enjoying the show.

The pleasure and humiliation and taboo of everything culminating into one intense high had Peter coming hard, unable to keep the depraved sounds he was making from spilling out, the way he spilled over Wade's hand.  
Wade followed immediately behind, filling Peter with his hot juices.  
They both panted for a moment before Peter dared to peek between his arms again. The two men were still on their porch, but the red haired twink was nuzzling his face into the other daddy's throat and they were beginning to lose focus on Wade and Peter.

Peter quickly pulled away and ran back into the doorway, making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
"Wade! Did you know the whole time?" Peter demanded, turning on the faucet. He was quickly followed in by the older man.  
"Not the _whole_ time! I thought we were alone when we went out there. I noticed them when we stood up but I thought it was kinda hot! Kinda kinky, you know?" Wade said, reaching for the glass once Peter had taken a drink.  
Peter sighed, eyebrows furrowed and pouting.  
"You let them _watch_ us! You let them _see_ me!" He accused, though he didn't really sound all that angry.  
"You liked it, didn't you? C'mon Petey, admit it! You're kinkier than a geriatric gardener's favorite hose! You _liked iiittt_ ," Wade teased in a sing-song voice. Peter's mouth twitched into a grin but he continued to pretend to sulk.  
"Did you just call me a hoe, Wade Winston Wilson?"  
"Did you just triple name me like it's a threat? And no, Capability Brown, I did not call you a hoe, I called you a voyeur. Big difference," Wade retorted, setting the glass of water on the counter. Peter looked at Wade quizzically.  
"Who's-?"  
"Look it up, captain smarty pants. Listen, you _sounded_  
like you very much enjoyed that. True, sassafras?" Wade pressed. Peter's face flushed and he dropped the grumpy act.  
"Maybe," he replied sheepishly.  
"So are you mad at me?"  
Peter thought for a moment.  
"I… _guess_ not. But that could have been someone I know! That could have been someone I went to school with! _Look at me!_ I'm so flaming right now, I might as well be on fire! _Im wearing a bell!_ " He said exasperatedly, motioning down at what he was wearing. "Can we please not do that again?"  
Wade huffed a sigh and relented, nodding his head.  
"I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm glad you had fun though, but I promise I won't do it again. And for the record, you look fucking amazing, I love that stupid bell so much. I could fuck you again right now, just looking at you, mmm!" He winked exaggeratedly and waggled his eyebrows at Peter with a smile, and Peter giggled.  
"How about some tacos as a bit of an apology?" Wade gestured his hand to the table where everything was still set out and ready. Peter turned his attention, finally seeing all the veggies and sauces and guacamole that had been prepared and he sighed happily.  
"That looks so good, Wade," he took a step toward the older man and placed his hand on his chest, leaning in for a sweet kiss.  
"I accept your tacos but you still owe me. I'll think of what later," Peter winked.  
"Hey, that's my thing, _I_ wink!" Wade pretended to pout. Peter just laughed and gave Wade's shoulder a gentle shove.  
"I'm going to change first, I'll be right back," he informed the blonde, pecking his cheek and walking towards the bedroom. Wade watched him walk away, his ass looking absolutely mouthwatering in his cheeky shorts and the garters.  
"That was a good look on him, admit it."

Peter had gotten into some comfy sweats but left on his flowy tank and, much to Wade's pleasure, the collar, although he'd removed the bell.  
"Awww, babe! The bell's the best part!" Wade had whined over dinner, pouting his lower lip out like a brat. Peter just laughed quietly and ignored him.  
After they finished eating they cleaned up the kitchen together, then sat together for a while on the couch flipping through channels. Peter sat draped across Wade's lap and rested against his chest and Wade couldn't pay attention to anything that was on television, too distracted by the red and black strip of leather at Peter's throat.  
"Did you buy that?" Wade asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. Peter looked back at Wade.  
"Uh, no I-I thought you bought it for me," Peter answered. "I found it in my nightstand. Along with… well, other things." Peters face twinged pink thinking about all the toys that were in there now that Tony had gone shopping.  
"...Tony?" Wade asked skeptically. Peter shrugged his shoulders and his mouth grew into a smile.  
"I guess so," he answered, laying his head back on Wade's chest.  
Wade smiled to himself unconsciously.

They'd gone to bed not long after that, Peter had school the next morning. When the morning came, Peter woke feeling refreshed and happy, although he hated having to leave Wade again. It was the end of the week though, the last school day before the weekend, and Peter trudged through his morning as always. He quickly dressed, ate some cereal and brushed his teeth. He was on his way back to the bedroom to say goodbye to Wade when the man stepped out of the room fully dressed.  
"Leaving too?" Peter asked, barely stopping himself from colliding with the tall man.  
"Walking you to school today Peter Pan," Wade replied, pulling on his beat up old high tops. Peter grinned excitedly and they headed out the door.  
Peter was practically skipping in his happiness, holding Wade's hand and beaming down the sidewalk.  
They arrived a few minutes early and stopped before the steps to the school. Wade lifted Peter's arm and gave him a slow spin before pulling the giggling boy into his chest. Peter stepped up onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Wade's, the older man tilting Peter's jaw back to deepen the kiss.  
"Ew, Wade, there's a super twinky squid on your face! It's gonna suck your lips _right off!_ " they heard from behind them a moment later.  
"You're such an idiot, Michelle," they heard Ned say mirthlessly. They both quickly turned to see MJ and Ned behind them and Wade's face broke into a wide grin.  
"Hey! Cheech AND Chong! You never see them in the same place anymore!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around MJ's tiny shoulders and subsequently her head. She squirmed and pushed away from Wade, giving him a playful shove.  
"Listen losers, I love you but you gotta give me a minute with Pete here before you steal him from me for a whole day," Wade laughed, gently pushing them toward the door. The two teens relented and walked into the school, Ned throwing a peace sign over his shoulder at Wade.  
"Yeah peace, peace be with _you_!" He waved before turning back around to Peter.  
"Insufferable, both of them. I don't know how you do it with them. I'd have moved to Nepal by now," Wade joked rolling his eyes and sighing exaggeratedly. Peter just giggled again and waited for whatever Wade had to say.  
"I'm probably not going to be there when you get home. I'll clear my junk out and hit the bricks, I'm sure Daddy Warbucks is itching to come back over," Wade informed Peter, sounding semi reluctant to go. Peter pouted a little then nodded his head.  
"Alright dad-Wade," he glanced around him quickly to see if any of the students milling about had heard him. There weren't many people nearby but the ones that were looked hardly awake anyways. A quick glance over Wade's shoulder told him that Flash was on his way into the building, but he didn't seem to notice the two of them standing there yet. Peter grinned and decided to up the PDA just a touch, standing on tiptoe and draping his arms around the man's neck.  
"I had a ton of fun with you the past few days," Wade told the teen, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist. Peter smiled up at the blonde.  
"Me too, maybe we should talk sometime about…roommates?" Peter said the last word a touch too loudly as Flash was walking up right behind Wade, catching his attention. Peter smirked a little, showing off just a tad. Who could rightly blame him though? After all the years of torment Flash had put him through.  
Flash wore a slightly nervous look as he quickly passed by them into the building, not making eye contact. Wade didn't notice him at all.  
"Ooh, that sounds like it could be an exciting conversation!" Wade grinned widely. "I am definitely looking forward to that conversation. At the moment, you're about to be late for being a nerd and smoking pot behind the bleachers. Wait, do nerds smoke pot? I'm sure _some_ do, being a nerd doesn't make you uncool. Well, not that smoking pot _does_ make you cool-" Wade rambled, getting lost in his words before Peter interrupted him.  
He leaned up and kissed Wade firmly, stopping the flow of words rushing out as he did so. When he pulled back, he smiled at Wade.  
"I'm gonna be late. I'm also gonna miss you. Text me later," he smiled, kissing Wade's cheek as he slowly walked into the building to join his friends. Wade watched him walk away with a dopey smile plastered across his face before he finally left for Peter's house to get his things. 

By the time Wade reached his own apartment it was mid morning and the sun was shining brightly. He cheerfully marched through his front door, dropping a duffle bag full of his things on the floor as he did. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. He was on his way to lounge on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. He sauntered over to answer it. Pulling the door open, he discovered a nervous looking Tony. The older man quickly straightened himself out and composed his face into something more relaxed.  
Wade stood silently in the doorway, look of surprise painted on his face, and his hand frozen on the knob.  
"Uhhhh…" Wade managed to utter out through his shock at seeing the man standing in his doorway. "How did you find my house?"  
Wade shifted his weight from foot to foot subconsciously, betraying his own uneasiness.  
"Well I-uh, I have my ways." He cleared his throat quietly before going on. "I-uh… I wanted to say, well… I wanted to know what… you're doing Saturday?" His voice rose in pitch slightly as he finished his sentence and his cheeks twinged a light pink. Wade's face dropped into a more suspicious look and he drew his arms across his chest, looking back at the older man.  
"Why, so you can give me obedience lessons?" Wade asked accusingly. "I'm not really looking for any kinky power play stuff, Kathryn from Cruel Intentions."  
Tony's lips twitched up a little at the corners.  
"I just… wanted to apologise. Personally," he added, keeping eye contact with the blonde. "And try to explain myself a little. I think we got off to a bad start." He searched Wade's face for any signs of anything that might be positive. Wade pursed his lips and mulled over Tony's words for a moment.  
"So what are you offering, exactly?" Wade asked, wanting to be clear they were on the same page. Tony cleared his throat again and loosened his tie nervously with his finger before he answered.  
"I'm… I'm asking you to come out on a date with me," he finally answered, slipping his hands into his pockets. Wade narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you not to pull that daddy stuff on me?"  
Tony swallowed and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"I won't, Wade. I want to take you somewhere nice. In public," he tacked on for good measure, sounding awfully sincere.  
Wade stayed silent for another moment.  
"Like… public public?" He asked. Tony's eyebrows screwed up quizzically.  
"I'm not entirely positive on what that means but I'm going to say yes," he answered, watching Wade's face again.  
Wade's mouth began to curl upwards at the thought.  
"Like a _fancy_ date?" He asked, beginning to twirl his shoulders a little.  
Tony broke into a full smile, knowing he'd gotten a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and feel free to leave comments! I'm not proofreading this chapter before posting because it's so late, so I apologise for any mistakes!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the extra long wait this time around! I had a major case of writer's block and was really really discouraged for a while. Plus the anxiety of not being able to write made it that much harder to write, so that was fun.  
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exactly the best, I've spent a lot of time re-reading it, so hopefully I haven't missed many typos or errors!  
> I've addressed some things that were brought to my attention and was able to move forward woth a little help from a friend, so hopefully it shows!  
> Thanks for waiting as well, I hope you all at least like it a little bit!

Tony had smiled and offered to pick Wade up at four on Saturday.  
"Four?! Like, the afternoon? What, are we catching the early bird special? Getting the senior discount? You gotta get home for early bedtime, right?" The blonde broke into a laugh. Tony smirked at the man.  
"Very funny. I just thought maybe I'd take you to do something fun before dinner. Unless you want to do the typical dinner, movie, make out session and home," he said through a cocky smile.

"Nah, four's fine. Pick me up here. And we're agreeing here and now, no funny business," Wade stated, pointedly looking Tony in the eyes as he named his condition. Tony smiled and nodded, then held his right hand out. Wade accepted and shook, trying to think of anything else he might draw terms for, ultimately not being able to to think of anything.

"Ok, well… I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Tony bowed slightly and raised Wade's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Wade chortled.

"Fuckin dork," he teased, but smiled happily anyways. Tony huffed a little laugh through his nose and turned to leave, waving over his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, blondie. Look pretty."

Tony went to Peter's apartment and waited for him to return from school. It wasn't too long, only about an hour. Tony had poured himself a drink and sat on the couch to work on some papers for Stark Industries on his Stark pad. He was so preoccupied lately with Peter and Wade that he was beginning to fall behind on his work.

He made some good headway on some things that needed to be addressed before Peter walked through the door.

"Hey munchkin, how was school?" He called from his seat on the couch. Peter appeared through the hallway a moment later and set his backpack on a chair at the kitchen table, beaming from ear to ear. He hopped over the back of the couch, landing lightly next to Tony.  
"It was great! Wade walked me to school and the look on Flash's face was priceless. I got an A on my physics test, and MJ invited me to go paintballing with her and Ned tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll go though, I haven't seen you in a while," Peter finished, leaning over to greet Tony with a kiss. 

"Hmm. Well actually, that's perfect timing. I made plans to take Wade out tomorrow. Kinda shmooze him, you know, make him more comfortable with me," Tony informed Peter, watching his expression carefully to see how the boy would react.

Peter's smile drooped a little and his eyebrows screwed up slightly.  
"You mean like, on a date?" He asked.  
"Well… yeah, I mean… that's-that's what you… you said I should do, right?" Tony responded, beginning to feel slightly nervous.  
  
"W-well… yes, I mean, I guess so but… I kinda meant like, maybe sit down and talk with him. You're taking him on a date?" Peter asked again.  
"I… yeah?" Tony responded, confused.  
"It's just… you've never even taken _me_ on a date," Peter finally said in a quiet voice.  
Tony's eyes widened as he realized the mistake he'd made.

"Oh… oh, Peter I… I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that! D-do you want to come with us? It could be like a three-way date!" Tony offered hurriedly. 

Peter shook his head. "I don't want to be a third wheel. You're going to talk to him about stuff... I don't want to be in the way of that," he said in a dejected sounding voice. 

"Well… how about I plan something special for us? Just you and me, we can do anything you want to," Tony proposed.

"I don't know Tony," Peter began, standing and walking back toward the kitchen. "I mean, I _do_ want to go on a date with you. It's just that now it feels like a pity date." He grabbed a container of cookies from a cupboard and slid them onto the table, grabbing for a cup from the next cupboard over. He crossed to the fridge and poured himself some milk and turned to pull his school books from his bag. Tony stood to meet him in the kitchen.

"Pete, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm only doing this for you to begin with, I-"  
Peter cut him off.  
"It's fine Tone, don't worry about it. I have a lot of chemistry homework to do," Peter replied dismissively, pulling papers from a folder and setting them on the table.

"Pete, it's Friday," Tony pointed out, to no avail. He stood behind where Peter sat for a moment in silence before he finally placed his hand gently on Peter's shoulder.

"Should I go?" Tony asked quietly. Peter paused what he was writing and thought for a moment.  
"You can stay," he finally said in a voice just above a whisper. "You don't care if I hang with MJ tomorrow then?" He tacked on.

"Of course not, my love. I'm sorry I didn't think about taking you first, that was my mistake," Tony murmured into Peter's ear, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll make it up to you,"  
Peter nodded and went back to his work. After a moment, Tony went back to his own Starkpad and they both sat working silently together for a while. 

Tony made dinner that night, crafting a beautiful carbonara sauce and fresh pasta with homemade garlic bread. Peter was actually shocked at how easy and fast Tony made it seem. He clearly had been doing it for a while and it was absolutely delicious. Peter told Tony as much, but he was for the most part silent still. Tony could tell the teen was hurt by his plans but it was really too late to change anything, and Peter kept telling him he didn't want him to anyway. 

Tony did everything he could think of to dote on Peter at dinner; lighting candles, allowing Peter a glass of Gavi di Gavi, offering to have gelato delivered afterward for desert.  
Peter ultimately refused the gelato but indulged the man a dance in the living room to the light Italian music he was playing. He wasn't very coordinated when it came to dancing but Tony was an excellent lead.

Peter was still hurt but was beginning to feel slightly better, thanks to all the effort and romance that Tony was putting into everything. He clearly felt bad, and maybe it was a little bit silly, but Peter couldn't help feeling a little dejected by Tony's choice to take Wade out before him. A little jealous. 

Peter tried to brush those feelings aside and just enjoy being in the taller man's presence. It really had been a long week without him, even with Wade around. He wanted them both sometimes, too. 

The two went to bed around ten, Peter being a little extra tired from waking early for school all that week. Tony wrapped his lean defined arms around Peter and held him as he drifted off to sleep. Peter couldn't deny being delighted when he found that Tony had gotten comfortable on the left side of the bed, reverse of where Wade had made himself comfortable all week prior. 

When they woke in the morning, Tony had breakfast and coffee with Peter and he was all smiles as he was waking up.  
Peter was glad that Tony was excited, it was exactly what he'd been hoping for, he'd wanted this from the very beginning.

He just couldn't help how… envious he was beginning to feel. He'd been able to to brush it off the night before in the dim candle light.  
But it was morning now, the light was bright and golden and warm, and Tony was taking Wade on a fancy date in a few hours. 

Like the kind that Peter had spent several years of his early teens imagining _he'd_ be going on. He'd spent _so many_ nights imagining that one day he'd be old enough and attractive enough and good enough for Tony to want to take him to his favorite places. He couldn't wait to be alone with the handsome Italian, dressed in ridiculous clothing and pretending the rest of the world didn't exist for one night…

And here he was, watching Tony getting ready for a date with someone else.  
Obviously, he knew that Tony most likely wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him in the first place. But he was absolutely fighting back a green eyed monster, swallowing his pride as best he could. 

Tony took a quick shower after they ate and put on clean clothes that he'd brought with him the night before. Peter watched as he pulled his jacket on and reached for his keys, heading to finish getting ready at his own place.  
He offered Tony a little smile to encourage him, though it was false, and reached to clutch Tony into a hug.  
"I hope you guys have a really good time!" Peter said, kissing the man on the side of his neck.  
"Thanks baby! Wish me luck!" Tony replied, pulling back and returning the kiss onto Peter's lips. He turned and walked through the door, closing it quietly behind him as he left.  
Peter huffed a little sigh and turned to find his cell phone, pulling open a group message and attaching Ned and MJ.

_Hey, you guys still on for today?_ Peter hit send and waited for a response. Not long after, Ned was already messaging back.

_Sorry bro, my mom's having a bunch of her family over, so I'm not allowed to leave the house. You guys have fun_

Peter sighed again and waited for MJ to respond.  
After a minute he got a ping on his device. 

_Hey, let's plan for another day, two player paintball is no fun._

Peter groaned exasperatedly and thought for a moment, before opening a new message between just Michelle and himself. 

_Wanna hang out today? We can go get lunch and go shopping or something._

Peter set his phone down and went to the fridge to pour himself some orange juice while he waited for a response. Shortly after, he heard his phone go off again and reached to check it.

MJ: _Sounds cool, I'll pick you up. Be ready!_

Peter smiled and went to change into some nicer pants and a button up shirt. He couldn't help but wonder what Tony was going to wear on his date with Wade, then quickly squashed that thought down before he could get too much more envious. 

He went to his bathroom and quickly ran a comb through his unruly curls. MJ didn't live far away and she had her own car, an old Ford Taurus that she'd picked up cheap. He quickly made his way back to the living room, shoving his phone in his pocket and grabbing a jacket. She'd be there soon.

 

Tony had left his own place and was en route to Wade's apartment. He was still feeling a little nervous, and now he was feeling guilty too. He tried not to feel _too_ guilty though, after all, he was doing this for Peter in the first place.  
He'd decided to wear a light blue button up shirt, paired with a black tie and layered under a thin gray sweater. He tied it together with his old black leather jacket. He wanted to look nice but not over do it. He'd decided to drive his silver Saleen S7, hoping it wouldn't be _too_ flashy, but knowing that he was a flashy man regardless. 

He pulled up to the curb within a few minutes, traffic being relatively light in this part of town, and ran his fingers through his carefully coiffed hair before stepping out of the car.  
He entered the building and headed for the elevator, stepping on and pressing the correct button. He fidgeted with his tie and pulled his sweater down, nervously brushing off invisible threads as he rode up. 

Finally, approaching his destination, he took a deep calming breath and stood up tall, going over his plan in his head. The elevator dinged, and Tony stepped out. Wade's door was at the end of the hall, and Tony found himself walking slower and slower the closer he got.  
"Alright, stop being a baby, you're Tony freaking Stark. You're a mutli-billionaire. You're the king of dates. You're a genius! You're standing outside his door, stop talking to yourself," he wrapped up his little pep talk and quickly knocked. He could hear the sounds of Wade shuffling around behind the door and waited for the blonde to open it. 

Suddenly the door swung open, making Tony jump at the unexpected motion. Wade had on a pair of gray pants that looked extremely soft and no shirt. He looked at Tony with wide eyes, then stepped aside to let Tony in.  
"You're really taking me on a date, huh?" Wade said in a quiet voice as Tony stepped past him into the room. Wade looked reluctant to close the door, but did so anyways.  
"Yup. I know I'm a little early but I didn't expect you to be half undressed already," Tony smirked at the blonde, hands folded behind his back and only thinly veiling his wandering eyes.

Wade looked at Tony and shook his head.  
"Half _dressed_ , pessimist," he poked, as he walked past Tony to head toward his bedroom. He stopped before he could cross the threshold and looked back at Tony, holding up a finger.  
"Don't follow me," he said commandingly, stepping through.

That was definitely residual distrust of Tony because of his past actions, and Tony couldn't blame the man.

"Couldn't decide what to wear?" Tony called, trying to put the younger at ease.  
"Honestly, I didn't think you were really coming," Tony heard Wade's voice echoing from his bedroom. Tony smirked a laugh and continued to wait patiently.  
"Besides, like you said, you're early. I still have ten minutes to figure out what I'm wearing," Wade continued. Tony chuckled and looked around the apartment. 

It was… small. Not very colorful. Most of the walls were bare and some things that actually _were_ hanging on the walls were broken or crooked.  
It was a little bit messy, but not necessarily dirty. Still, Tony wouldn't dare to sit on any of the furniture there. There weren't any curtains on the windows and the living room was covered in empty cases for DVDs and jewel cases for video games. Wade clearly lived like a bachelor.  
Tony didn't hear Wade coming back through to the living room as he looked around. 

"Filthy slut I am, I know, I'm working on it," Wade's voice made Tony jump again. His nerves were extra touchy today.  
"Wow, jumpy. I know I'm pretty intimidating," Wade smirked with an expression on his face that Tony couldn't entirely read. It was mostly smug and a little suspicious. Tony looked Wade up and down.  
"Wow, you look…"  
"Pretty? You said to look pretty. This is the closest thing I've got," Wade finished for him, averting his eyes and betraying his own nerves as he said it. 

Truly, Wade did look very handsome. He'd put on a blue gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark gray vest over top, and Tony had never seen him looking so… good.

He smiled and reached out for Wade's hand, bending forward slightly at the waist. The younger reluctantly placed his hand in Tony's, and Tony drew it to his lips the way he had the day before. He gently kissed Wade's knuckles and looked up at Wade's blue eyes.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked politely, and Wade smiled and nodded.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going anyways?" Wade replied with his own question.  
"You'll see," Tony replied, leading Wade toward the door.

In a few moments, they were exiting the building and stepping onto the sidewalk. Tony walked straight for the expensive silver car he'd parked there and opened the door chivalrously for the other man.  
"You've got to be kidding me. Is this yours?" Wade asked with wide eyes.  
"I mean, I'm holding the keys so most people would say yes, I own this car," Tony chuckled, pleased with Wade's shock.  
"Well, fuck me. This car is nicer than my life," Wade muttered, sliding down into the car. Tony didn't reply as he closed the door.

A few minutes later they were headed for the outer city limits to a more rural location. The streets were becoming much more scenic and traffic was minimal. Houses were big and beautiful, full of color and with big yards.  
"I've never been this far out of the city," Wade admitted, shifting his gaze from the old houses to Tony in the driver's seat. 

The older man was shifting the manual transmission like it was second nature to him, and he looked like a boss in the driver's seat in his leather jacket and blue tinted sunglasses.  
Wade smirked, not bothering to hide his open gaze as he looked Tony over from head to expensive toes. 

"Lookin' sharp, Daddy Warbucks," Wade commented with a little smile. Tony's lips curled into a grin and he glanced over at Wade.  
"Glad you approve."

They didn't drive for much longer. The roads were becoming more sparse and turning from concrete to dirt. Wade wondered if the loose rocks would mess up the undercarriage of the car.

When Wade thought there couldn't possibly be anything out this way, they pulled into the dirt parking lot of a homey little blue building. It looked like a house turned into a business and there was a faded old sign in the window. Wade couldn't quite make out what it said.

"Listen, if you're planning to either kill, murder or rape me, please warn me ahead of time, I don't like to be unprepared for life changing experiences. Also, I'm not really that big of a fan of the country, but I do like cows. You could just bury me in a field with a few if you want," Wade called to Tony as the brunette stepped out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for Wade, holding it open for him.  
"I intend to neither kill, murder or rape you. Also, killing and murdering you are the same thing. Please step out of the car," Tony said in a calm voice, holding his hand out again.  
Wade took it and stepped from the car, inspecting the building again. 

It was actually pretty cute, the bright blue paint semi faded and chipping in places, but it felt warm and inviting. The inside looked pretty brightly lit, but the windows were so blocked by squares and rectangles of different sizes and hues of color that Wade couldn't see in. 

Tony lead Wade to the front door, not bothering to knock as he pushed it open. As soon as Wade stepped inside, he realized where he was standing.

"Oh my gosh, is this one of those painting places?" Wade asked excitedly as he looked around. Tony smiled at his excitement and nodded slightly.  
The rectangles and squares that covered the windows were actually brightly colored paintings of various depictions. 

It was so colorful it looked like the rainbow had thrown up inside of the building.  
Suddenly, a small older woman came around a hidden corner wiping paint from her hands onto a smock across her chest. She had long silvery white hair and a huge smile on her face.  
"You must be my four-thirty! You're right on time!" She beamed, quickly crossing the room to shake their hands.  
"I'm Margot, you spoke to me on the phone," she announced, offering her hand out. Tony quickly took it and shook it gently, smiling back at her.  
"Tony," he replied. "This is Wade," he added, motioning his hand in the blondes' direction. Wade took a big step forward to quickly take her offered hand as well.

"Margot," he said in a breathy, almost amazed sounding voice. It reminded Tony of the first time Wade had said Peter's name. He'd thought Wade had said it in such a ridiculous way, like he'd been saying some sacred word. It had made him roll his eyes. It made him roll his eyes this time too, but he smiled afterward. Tony was surprised at just how excited Wade actually was and he was pleased that he had decided to bring him here. 

"Its wonderful to meet you, we can begin the class as soon as you're ready!" Margot said, turning and walking toward the front of the room. Wade noticed a small raised area on the floor where an easel was set up with a completed painting on it, next to an easel with a blank canvas.  
Below it on the floor was a bunch of large pillows and two shorter easels, each with a blank canvas, as well as a palette next to each that contained blobs of various colored paint. 

"Are you kidding me, I'm so excited!" Wade exclaimed, turning a smile at Tony. "What _is_ this place?" He asked.  
"It's called Painting with a Twist and it's a lot of fun." Tony answered, turning to a small refrigerator on the side wall and pulling out a bottle of expensive wine and two glasses from a rack above it. He turned back to Wade.  
"White okay?"

 

Michelle had picked up Peter and they headed downtown to walk around the local eccentric shops on the strip. They stopped in a vintage store and tried on colorful fashions from the sixties and seventies, giggling at each other as they did. Peter had on a particularly loud purple shirt that was covered in tiny yellow flowers, with an extremely low cut v neckline and puffy sleeves and a pair of round orange sunglasses. With his curls it almost looked like it belonged to him. 

Michelle was looking stunning in a short flapper style dress with shiny red heels and long black gloves up her slender arms.  
"Wow MJ, you look great in that. Great gams, gal!" Peter joked, falling into a period role easily. MJ laughed and shoved his shoulder gently.  
"Yeah, you're looking pretty good too, there Elton," she replied with a chuckle. Peter laughed and took the sunglasses off, actually considering them.  
"So why aren't you with daddy one and daddy two today?" MJ asked, looking through a rack full of pantsuits.  
Peter sighed. "Because daddy one took daddy two on a date," he answered, sounding slightly annoyed.  
MJ stopped what she was doing, surprised look plastered across her face, and she turned to Peter.  
"Really? _Without_ you?" She practically gasped. Peter groaned.  
"I mean, it's totally my fault, I was the one that suggested Tony take Wade out in the first place. They need to have a one on one talk and so… Tony's taking Wade out," he sighed again, fidgeting with the sunglasses in his hands. 

"Well, did they ask if you wanted to go?"  
"Yeah, after he told me about his plans Tony did, but… I don't want to be a third wheel! And they need to talk anyways."  
"You could have been a mediator though," Michelle pointed out. Peter didn't respond.  
"Well, are you just going to be _okay_ with it? I mean, _neither_ of them have taken _you_ out yet. Aren't you going to make them jealous?" Michelle continued.  
"Jealous?" Peter questioned.  
"Yeah, make them regret not thinking of you first."  
"I don't know…" Peter said quietly, turning halfway toward a rack.  
"Oh come on. Remind the daddies who they're really here for! Let's get dressed."

 

Tony and Wade sat beside each other, working on their own canvasses. Wade was excitedly following Margot's instructions to the letter, making sure each mark and line was perfectly placed. Tony kept getting lost and falling behind, too busy pretending he wasn't watching Wade in his excitement.  
"You need more dark blue in your background," Wade informed Tony, leaning over to add a few strokes, absently placing his hand on Tony's knee to balance himself as he did.  
They were painting a colorful galaxy background with stars and a ringed planet in the foreground. The planet was split in half between the two canvasses so that they could be put together or stay separate.  
"Mine's better," Wade laughed, smiling at Tony. Tony couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his own face in return. 

Margot was busily demonstrating how to blend the colors together in the planet to make them swirl into the perfect contrast against the inky blues and blacks of the background.  
"Adding just a few drops of yellow and blending with the red you've already laid down will create a bright and unique orange that stands out perfectly," she said as she swirled her own paints.

"That is absolutely not a lie," Tony agreed with a little laugh, looking at his own work. There was still a lot of white patches showing through his brush marks.  
Wade's hand relaxed and his fingers rested loosely on Tony's thigh. Tony cleared his throat quietly and lifted his hips off the floor, shifting closer to Wade, who was lost in his painting again.

"Our next and final step is to dab white, silver, gold or yellow throughout your galaxy and watch the stars shine!" Margot finished her lesson with a bright smile, dabbing her own painting in example.  
Tony set his paint brush down on his pallette and sat back to admire Wade's work.  
"You're pretty good at that," Tony said quietly, leaning in closer. Wade added one last silver star and set his own brush down, turning to grin at Tony, and finding him much closer than he had been. His smile faltered just the slightest bit, but crept right back. He leaned slowly forward and parted his lips, and Tony happily mirrored the action, closing the space between them. 

Their lips pressed together softly, tentatively, sliding together chastely in little broken kisses before Wade deepened the kiss. They both could taste the wine on each other's tongues and explored each other's mouths languidly.  
Margot quietly cleared her throat and stepped down from the raised platform that she stood on, walking toward a sink on the side of the room quickly.  
"Gotta start cleaning these brushes!" She said awkwardly.  
The sound startled Wade, still feeling the slightest bit on edge around Tony, and he hurriedly pulled away, turning his head. 

Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached for his half empty glass of wine, draining it in one swill.  
"You ready to get outta here?" He asked Wade in a quiet voice. Wade smiled and nodded his head.  
"Sure. What's next?" He asked, standing and brushing his pants off.  
Tony stood and crossed the room to grab his leather coat from where it hung. "I was thinking we'd grab a bite to eat. I'm starving and that wine is gonna hit me harder than it needs to if I'm empty," he answered honestly. Wade chuckled, reaching to pick up his own glass and finishing it as well.  
Margot crossed the room toward them again, seeing them gathering up their things.  
"It's been really great working with you boys!" She said happily, thrusting her hand out to shake again. Wade grinned brightly and took it.  
"This was so much fun!" He exclaimed. Tony couldn't help but find his enthusiasm endearing. He was childlike in a way.  
Tony shook her hand next and thanked her before he headed for the door. Wade followed closely behind, still energetic from the artistic surprise. Tony slipped a large tip onto the front desk as he passed it. 

Wade was excitedly talking about the class and the paintings that hung in the room once they got outside and Tony sped up to beat him to the car, ensuring that he could open the door for him.  
"Such a gentleman," Wade teased, leaning forward to peck Tony's lips before climbing into the car. Tony felt his cheeks twinged pink and he quickly crossed around the front of the car to get in.  
"I've already arranged for Margot to have the paintings sent to my tower once they're dry and ready," Tony informed Wade as he shifted the car into gear. "You're such a princess," Wade teased quietly, beginning to look a little starry-eyed from the wine. Tony glanced at him quizzically. "Living in a tower, I mean," Wade clarified. Tony scoffed a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly.

A short while later they were driving down a winding back road and Wade was feeling much more comfortable about it. He leaned back and stretched his legs out, letting his knees fall apart slightly. He turned his head and looked over at Tony with a little smirk.  
"I didn't know you were into painting," he said, watching Tony's hand on the gear shift. Tony huffed a laugh in response.  
"I'm not, yours was much better than mine," he reminded.  
"Well… ok true enough but I mean, painting and wine? That's kinda romantic. Just last week you were domming the shit out of me. Who knew you had it in you!" Wade's smile grew bigger as he watched Tony's face pale and then flush pink. Tony didn't turn his gaze away from the road as he cleared his throat softly.  
"Well… Again, I'm… I'm sorry about that. I was… busy trying to be someone else. Not that it wasn't kind of fun…" he trailed off and cleared his throat again, and Wade waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm... Not always that person. I actually really prefer being… romantic and-and… _cherishing_ my partner," he finally turned his head slightly to glance at Wade.

The blonde wore a look on his face that was completely incredulous.  
"You're kidding, right? That's a joke? What happened to mister "I'm the fucking boss", huh?" Wade teased, still not believing what Tony was saying.  
" _Well_ , I'm still the fucking boss," Tony turned and threw a wink at Wade. "But… I'm more than that too. I'm in it for Peter, bottom line. I always have been. I'm still not exactly fond of the idea of sharing but… I'm warming up to it. You're not too bad. I guess I can kind of see what he sees in you," he finished with a smile.  
"Oh, kinda?"  
"Well, you're obviously pretty," he let his eyes wander over Wade quickly as he said it. "And I'm getting to know you better. Infuriating, by the way," he poked, concealing his laugh. "No, you're not so bad."  
"Gee whiz, thanks Daddy Warbucks!" Wade laughed.  
Tony turned the car into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant that was nestled into a secluded little corner of the woods and turned off the engine.  
"Don't get me wrong, you've got some things to learn. We're right on time," he added, pulling the handle to release his door and stepping out of the car. He crossed around to open Wade's door for him.  
"That seems like a backhanded compliment," Wade asserted, stepping out.  
"No, just a constructive criticism. No ill will intended," he assured Wade, closing the door behind him. 

They both walked to the front door of the building and Wade beat Tony to the handle.  
"I can open doors too, Tone, I'm not crippled," Wade replied to Tony's sour expression with a smirk. Tony didn't realize he'd been making a face at all and smiled, turning his gaze down.  
"You're right, thank you Wade," he replied quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and entering the building.  
The interior was lit in a dim golden light, candles throughout the building burning, real and artificial plants covered every surface. There were pictures of the Italian family that owned the restaurant throughout the years on the walls and each table had a white linen cloth on top and a large round candle surrounded in ivy as the centerpieces.

Tony was scanning the room for a host or hostess when he felt Wade's fingers gliding over the small of his back, under his sweater, playing with the fabric of his dress shirt. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and caught him checking out his ass.  
Tony simpered and murmured back at the younger man, "Like what you see?"  
Wade didn't bother to avert his gaze, grinning widely as he replied, "It's definitely a great ass."

"Hello, Mr Stark! Sorry for the delay, I'll get you two seated!" A young man came quickly around the corner with menus in hand and shook Tony's hand firmly before walking toward the side of the large dining room. "I'm Logan, I'll be your server. Right this way," he called after him. 

Wade rested his hand more firmly against Tony's back and he felt his face flush slightly as the man walked a step behind Tony, feeling almost as if he were guiding the older man.  
They walked through a large empty dining room full of tables and chairs and into a smaller, more intimate room that was attached at the back.  
It was similar to the last room, but it was more amorous. The walls were decorated with romantic sunsets over an Italian countryside and paintings of roses and lilies, and light piano music played overhead.  
"Did you rent this room?" Wade asked, stepping inside.  
"I did," Tony responded nonchalantly.  
"And the restaurant, I'm guessing?" Wade went on.  
"I did that too," Tony confirmed, pulling out a chair for Wade.  
"Isn't that a little redundant?" Wade laughed lightly, accepting the seat.  
"I like my privacy," Tony smiled, taking a seat opposite at the small round table. The waiter quickly set the menus down in front of them, listing the wines available as he did. Tony responded in Italian to the young man, and Wade sat back in his chair watching him.  
"Caffè in ghiaccio per favore e una soda alla ciliegia per il mio appuntamento,"  
He gesticulated with his hands as he spoke, and Wade had to admit, he was impressed and interested. 

The young man turned and left the room to start bringing their drinks and Wade scanned the menu quickly.  
"This is a little out of my comfort zone and I can't read this menu," Wade admitted, looking back at Tony.  
The older man laughed. "Povero bambino, hai bisogno dell'aiuto di papà? Do you need me to translate for you?"  
Wade smirked and pushed his menu away.  
"Why don't you order for me?" Wade answered with a tilt of his head.  
"Ordine per te? Sarei felice. I'd love to," Tony replied.  
"Cut it out, you're giving me a language boner," Wade retorted, leaning back again and crossing his arms over his chest. Tony chuckled and looked at the blonde. The wine was beginning to swim in his veins and the candlelight was making everything look much more attractive than it already had before. Tony licked his lips and paused for a moment, before leaning toward Wade and saying in a low voice, "Potrei dirti qualsiasi cosa. Come sei bellissima. Come sono in realtà parte dello scoiattolo. Saresti acceso lo stesso," with a wink.

"Seriously, I'm going to throw you over this table and fuck you right here," Wade warned.  
Tony felt his pupils dilate and he swallowed thickly, leaning back in his own chair slowly, unsure how to respond. Wade winked back, licking his lips lasciviously as he did, just to tease the older man. Tony squirmed in his seat, lust beginning to flow through him undeniably.  
Just then, the young waiter returned, placing a glass of red soda in front of Wade and a glass of iced espresso in front of Tony.

"Are we ready to order?" The young man asked brightly. Tony cleared his throat and glanced down at the menu, scanning it quickly to decide what he thought Wade might like and handing them both to the young man.  
"Sì, avrà il pansoti e io avrò i cjarsons. Tortellini di zucca per il tavolo per favore," he cleared his throat, trying to keep his eyes off Wade as he spoke. The younger man had pulled a cherry from the top of the his soda and was holding it by the stem and tonguing it suggestively, eyeing Tony as he did.  
The young man bowed slightly and left the table to put in their order, not noticing Wade in the slightest. 

As soon as he'd left the small room, Tony clicked his tongue at the blonde across the table.  
"I thought you weren't comfortable with me?" Tony accused light-heartedly. Wade chuckled and leaned forward, dropping his elbows onto the table and lowering his voice as he did.  
"I thought you liked to be in charge?" He asked, grinning at Tony's blush and chewing the cherry obnoxiously.  
Tony looked around the room nervously, finding nothing to settle his attention on, and finally looked back at Wade.  
"Not all the time. I'm not always that person," he reiterated what he'd said earlier in a quiet voice. "I wouldn't mind if you-" he cut himself off before he could finish the question, lifting his coffee to his lips and looking away again. 

Wade perked up, cocking his head to the side.  
"If I _what_? I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that last part, if I did what now?" He pushed with a grin. Tony reached his finger into his collar and tugged it slightly, beginning to feel uncomfortable himself.  
"I didn't hear… w-what you said just then, what was it?" Wade continued impishly.

"I-I just meant-" Tony ran his fingers through his hair, shifting his position on his chair. "I don't _have_ to be in charge. You could, if you wanted to…" he trailed off, feeling his face go red all the way to the tips of his ears as he admitted it.  
Wade's jaw dropped and he sat in a stunned silence for a moment.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Wade asked slyly.  
"Probably," Tony replied, finally making eye contact. "But… we have to talk about some things first," Tony said with finality.

"Oh boy, hot stuff. Things like what?" Wade asked, his face breaking into a big goofy grin again.  
"Like… limits. _Hard_ limits. You made a lot of mistakes your first time with Peter," Tony said resolutely, feeling his confidence coming back. "Actually, you have since then, too."

"What do you mean I made mistakes?" Wade asked incredulously, face screwing up in confusion.  
"I-I mean… You violated a huge rule of consent before you even took your clothes off. When you first took him back to your apartment, you never asked him to _verbally_ consent, you didn't insist on a spoken answer at all. He never said it, you _should_ have insisted. You took a giggle from a teenager as consent," Tony explained seriously.

Wade cocked his head and looked like he was lost in his thoughts, thinking back to that night.  
"Ok…" Wade replied slowly. "What else?"  
"Well, you put your hands on his throat and you choked him. He didn't ask for that, and _you_ didn't ask if it was okay. You should have gotten his explicit consent _first_.

"O-okay… So it turns out that I'm a bigger douche bag than even I originally thought…" Wade stated, looking troubled.

"You need to ask him about what he is and isn't okay with. By the way, when he _does_ tell you he doesn't want something, you should listen instead of forcing it on him," Tony's voice was beginning to take an angry edge. 

"What are you talking about?" Wade asked defensively.

"The porch!" Tony almost yelled, sounding frustrated. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued. "The porch, Wade. He asked you not to go out there and you did anyways. He tried to get you to be quiet and you kept giving him reasons why it was okay. That's violating consent," Tony concluded, breathing out a sigh and doing his best to hold Wade's gaze.

"H-how do you even know about that?" Wade asked, looking slightly angry and slightly guilty.  
Tony sighed. "I keep my eye on you two, especially you and especially because of things like _this_. I shouldn't have to tell you that no means no."  
Wade nodded slowly and sat back, lowering his gaze to his lap.  
"You're right," he said in a small voice. "I definitely am in the wrong, and I owe Peter some apologies. I should have known better."  
Wade then looked back up at Tony with a renewed fire in his eyes.  
"But what about you, huh? What about your violations of consent?" Tony looked at him quizzically, trying to recall what Wade might mean.

"Really? You can't figure it out? You've been watching us from the beginning! You never got _my_ consent to watch my sexcapades! And I _certainly_ didn't say it was okay! Peter even turned off his phone thinking that you'd bugged it, so you didn't have _his_ either. Did you set up cameras in my apartment or something?"

Tony nervously swallowed and lowered his head slightly, still keeping eye contact.  
"I did."  
"Oh, ok! So it's fine for you to watch _us_ but it's not okay for me to accept implied consent? He might not have verbally _said_ 'yes', but he certainly didn't say no either," Wade pointed out stubbornly.

Tony nodded in agreement. "You're right, I had no right to do that. I thought I was doing what was best for Peter in the beginning and then it turned into… I suppose a form of control. I'll remove the cameras from your apartment as well as Peter's immediately."

Tony reached down and pressed a few buttons on his watch and Wade could hear a few mechanical beeps as he did.  
"There. They're gone," Tony assured. Wade nodded, not entirely soothed by the action. 

"Look, I know you're not some BDSM master or anything, but you need to get better at the basics," Tony informed Wade in a voice meant not to offend. Wade's head drooped and Tony could barely see his face.

"I would say maybe I should go but I don't even know where we are," Wade gave a quiet, mirthless laugh. Tony reached his hands across the table, resting them in front of Wade.  
"I don't want you to go. I'm not mad and I'm not trying to make you feel bad. That's not my intention. I just want you to know where you need to try harder. I have to try harder too," Tony assured in a low voice.

Wade slowly reached a hand up and slid his fingers across the table until his fingertips touched Tony's.  
"Thank you," he said quietly, finally looking back up at the brunette. Tony gave him a warm smile and hooked a pinky around Wade's.

"I've made my fair share of mistakes with both of you. That's one of the main reasons I asked you here tonight. I wanted to apologize for how I've acted. I was so worried about losing Peter and losing my place in his life… I was just trying to assert dominance and control. That's not really who I am. And I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable with the things I said and did. I thought that Peter wouldn't want me anymore, and I thought I had to prove myself to you. I'd like to start over," Tony professed. "So… I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not the best but hopefully not the worst heh heh...  
> I've got a little jump on the next chapter but I won't have much time to write over the weekend. Anyways, tell me what you think? Even if it's not positive, feedback is still feedback. Thanks again for your patience, everyone! 
> 
> Italian translations according to Google:
> 
> Espresso over ice please and a cherry soda for my date-Caffè in ghiaccio per favore e una soda alla ciliegia per il mio appuntamento
> 
> Poor baby, do you need daddy's help?-Povero bambino, hai bisogno dell'aiuto di papà
> 
>  
> 
> I could say anything to you. How gorgeous you look. How I'm actually part squirrel. You'd be turned on just the same.-  
> Potrei dirti qualsiasi cosa. Come sei bellissima. Come sono in realtà parte dello scoiattolo. Saresti acceso lo stesso.
> 
> Yes, he'll have the pansoti and I'll have the cjarsons. Tortellini di zucca for the table, please.-Sì, avrà il pansoti e io avrò i cjarsons. tortellini di zucca per il tavolo per favore
> 
>  
> 
> Traditional Italian foods and drinks that Tony ordered:
> 
> Cjarsons – sort of tortellini with a ricotta filling, of the Carnic Alps
> 
> Caffè in ghiaccio – espresso over ice, typical in Salento
> 
> Tortelli di zucca – ravioli with a squash filling
> 
> Pansoti – triangle-shaped stuffed pasta filled with a mix of borage (or spinach) and ricotta cheese, they can be eaten with butter, tomato sauce or a white sauce made with either walnuts or pine nuts (the latter two being the more traditional ligurian options)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, life, uh... Gets in the way.
> 
> I'm going to try to end this soon. It's just taxing me too much mentally. I'm ready to start a new project!

Peter and Michelle were sitting in a small local restaurant sharing appetizers and giggling with each other.  
"So, you're going to really sell this for the daddies, right?" Michelle asked, taking a bite of a fried zucchini stick. Peter sighed, taking a sip of his root beer.  
"I don't know MJ, I feel bad being mean about it. I mean, it really _was_ my idea to begin with! And it sounds weird when you call them that," he added with a little chuckle.  
"Well what would you call them, then?" She asked in return. Peter sighed again, rolling his eyes.  
"I call them Wade and Tony," he smirked, snagging a pickle slice before MJ could get it.  
"Hey! Listen, I'm really glad that Tony took your advice and decided to take Wade for a chat and all that good stuff, but the reality is, he should have taken _you_ for the first date! You were pining after him for _years_ , it was pathetic!"

"Mean!" Peter retorted, tossing the balled up end of his straw wrapper at her.  
Michelle laughed and ducked. "It's true though! And he probably had eyes for you too! He should have _known_ to take you out first thing, hell, he should have taken you out already! And here he is with muscle daddy instead of you, treating him to some of the Peter Parker special! Doesn't that make you mad at all?"  
"I… I guess it does. I dreamed about how our first date would be for so long…" Peter answered wistfully.  
"Then make them _jealous_! Tell them about what an amazing time we had and tell them them I totally rocked your world!" Michelle pressed, taking a sip of her iced tea.  
"Michelle, I'm not telling them we had sex," Peter laughed, mimicking her movements with his own soda.  
"At least tell them we kissed then. Tell them how we had an amazing first date and there's absolutely no way they can top it. Then, they'll both want to take you on the best date you've ever been on in your life!" MJ reasoned. Peter thought about it as she said it. It _kinda_ made sense… In a tiny crazy way.

"Alright, I'll tell them we went out but I'm not going to say anything gross," Peter laughed again.  
"Hey, I'm not gross!" Michelle said, only half feigning her offense.  
"No, you're gorgeous. And I am very much in a… relation… _ships_? Peter chuckled.  
"It's true, but isn't it kind of like, an open one?"  
Peter shook his head, swallowing a bite of his own zucchini stick.  
"No, that's not how it works. We're a three person relationship, but it's not open… unless we all, you know, agree on it," Peter amended.  
"Oh, I see," MJ said quietly, eying Peter like she was thinking about something. 

The two spent a few hours laughing and joking over dinner, sharing each other's meals and enjoying each other's company. Afterward, Michelle had driven Peter home and walked him to his apartment door.

"So, any idea when thing one and thing two are gonna be back?" Michelle asked as they walked through the doorway. Peter rolled his eyes, heading through the narrow hallway toward the living room. He set his keys down on the short bar that separated the living room from the dining room and draped his coat across it.  
"They probably won't be coming over here after their date. They'll go back to their own places, I'm sure, either alone or together."  
He started to feel agitated thinking about it, so he quickly shoved the thought from his mind.  
"Hey, you wanna like, play some video games or something?" He offered.  
"Sounds good!" Michelle responded enthusiastically, throwing her own jacket over Peter's and heading to the kitchen.  
"Wanna drink?" She offered, pulling open the cupboard door and reaching for a glass.  
"Sure, whatever you're getting is good!" Peter agreed, already setting up a console on the large television.

Michelle grabbed another glass and looked in the fridge, pulling out a green bottle of lemon lime soda that hadn't been opened yet. She looked at it quizzically, knowing that Peter didn't really drink soda that often and wondering why it was in his fridge. She twisted the cap until it cracked and began pouring some into each of their cups, wondering if maybe it was Wade's or Tony's. Suddenly it dawned on her that it was probably Tony's, for mixing…

She looked up above the fridge and grinned when she spotted it.

A moment later MJ was sitting next to Peter on the sofa and handing him his drink.  
"Drink up!" She said with a laugh, taking a big swig of her own. Peter thanked her and took the glass, lifting it to his lips without a second glance. A second later, he was sputtering and coughing and MJ was cackling wildly. Peter set his glass on the coffee table, still trying to quiet his coughing.  
"What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed, watching her drink more of her own.  
"It's a little rum, courtesy of daddy It's personal stash," she answered, sounding almost triumphant.  
"Michelle, we can't drink that! That's Tony's! And we're not old enough!"  
Mj just giggled and drank more.  
"Oh, live a little, Peter!" She said, sounding exasperated. "He _owes_ you! _Doesn't he_? He took someone else on a date that should have been _yours_! You can drink a little of his rum." She stated, picking up his glass and thrusting it back into his hand. Peter looked at her, still feeling unsure about it.  
"Drink, Peter!" MJ called loudly.  
Peter sipped the drink again nervously, then quickly started taking bigger sips. 

Soon, they had both drained and refilled their glasses, nearly forgetting about whatever game they were going to play and were laughing together on the couch about nothing.  
"Boy, I've never had a drink before!" Peter hiccuped, smiling widely at Michelle.  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Michelle goaded. She watched him giggle for another moment quietly before she finally set her nearly empty glass down on the coffee table.  
"Pete, are you like, a total twink?" She asked him, catching him off guard.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked, mostly stifling his giggles.  
"I mean, are you like, only into burly older men? Or do you like girls too?" She asked quietly.  
Peter thought about it for a second before he responded.  
"I guess I'm not entirely sure. Like, I think girls are attractive. I've just never been with one," he answered honestly through the syrupy alcohol haze that he was in. Michelle hummed in understanding and paused for a moment before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Peter's.

Peter was feeling sluggish due to the effects of the alcohol and it took him a moment to pull away from MJ.  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked quietly, reactions delayed and subdued.  
"I'm helping you make your daddies jealous," MJ whispered, leaning in to kiss Peter again. She turned her head and guided Peter to open his lips, darting her pink tongue inside his mouth quickly. 

Peter couldn't help the response he felt in his pants, he was a teenaged boy after all. His brain knew that it was wrong, that it was breaking Wade and Tony's trust, but he couldn't seem to make his thoughts and his body work together. He closed his eyes to kiss Michelle and it made him feel drowsy, like he were falling asleep. He breathed slowly and deeply and in just moments, he felt like he really _was_ going to fall asleep. He finally was able to pull back and look at MJ, blurred and distorted as she was.

"I think I should go to bed," he managed to slur out, before he actually managed to get on his legs and start moving.  
"Let me help you," Michelle said, quickly jumping up and wrapping her arm around his shoulders, leading him to the bedroom.  
Peter couldn't believe how fast and hard the alcohol had hit him, but he supposed it made sense, since he'd never really drank before. 

He allowed MJ to lead him to his bedroom and he sighed in relief once he saw his bed, excited to pass out. He quickly yanked his shirt off over his head and slid his khaki pants from his slender hips, crawling toward his pillows as fast as his gangly limbs would allow. He was beginning to feel overwhelmingly hot, and his lips were beginning to tingle warmly. He let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of his cool sheets against his hot skin and buried his nose into the soft pillows, allowing sleep to claim his addled brain. Unconsciously, his arm curled around the plush toys that Wade had bought him before and he hugged them close to his chest.

He felt the bed dipping and bowing slightly under MJ's tiny weight as she climbed up next to Peter and he felt her long fingers brushing against his back gently.  
"Pete, you should probably roll over, I don't want you to suffocate in that bourgeoisie pillow," she advised in a soft voice. Peter grunted and pushed himself onto his side, barely conscious.

The last thing he saw was Michelle sliding her own black pants off her slender dancer's legs and climbing under the covers next to him. He couldn't remember when he'd gotten under the covers.

 

Tony and Wade enjoyed dinner after their conversation and stayed an hour after they had finished just to enjoy each other's company. When they finally decided to leave, they stepped outside together into the colorful twilit sky and it was beginning to get chilly. Tony took off his leather coat and placed it over Wade's shoulders, giving a light squeeze before pulling his hands away.  
"You're so cheesy, I love it," Wade chuckled as he did. Tony let Wade open his own door and they both got into the car.  
"So, where to?" Tony asked, fidgeting with the keys.  
"Mmm," Wade hummed as he thought. "I'd say my place but I saw the way you were looking at the state of my floors. Wouldn't want you to get your knees too dirty there," he winked as he said it.

Tony's hand jerked as he was putting the key into the ignition and clamored against the dashboard. He coughed loudly, face flushing red.

"Uh-um, m-my place?" Tony barely managed to stammer out, avoiding eye contact with Wade as his hand shakily inserted the key finally.  
"I mean, it's really up to you. You could drop me off at home and call it a night. Or you can take me back to your place and we can knock each other's junk around," Wade stated the options in his strangely cavalier way, like he were suggesting coffee or tea.  
The ridiculous way he phrased it made Tony laugh and he dropped his guard, feeling his nerves easing up slowly. He thought for a moment and finally turned the key, turning the engine over.

Just under an hour later, Tony was taking a sip of aged whiskey at his own private bar with a shaking hand. Wade stood behind him, slowly running his hands over Tony's hip bones and thighs, pressing his body against the older man as he did so. He licked a tiny strip of salty skin at Tony's pulse point and the older man dropped his glass to the counter faster than he'd intended to with a clatter. Wade huffed a laugh through his nose as his hands began to tighten around Tony's flesh. 

 

The next morning, Peter woke to the feeling of gentle hands rubbing and squeezing at his morning wood. He'd been having a great dream about Tony and Wade and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling. He wiggled his hips slowly, enjoying the attention and relishing the feeling.  
He slowly became aware of the warm body pressed against his back and smiled as he wiggled back against it, drawing a little moan from the person.

Peter froze at the sound and threw open his eyes, sucking in a gasp. That was definitely not the low, bassy morning voice of Wade, nor was it Tony's low growl.  
_Fuck_  
"Michelle!" He yelped, jumping into a sitting position.  
MJ smiled up at him, batting her long eyelashes and arching her back seductively.  
Peter's eyes were drawn down to her body, now only covered by her lacey black bralette and panties and he tried to gulp down the lust he felt at the sight.

She truly was stunningly beautiful, all long limbs and curvy hips beneath a tiny waist. Her stomach muscles were lightly defined and her long slender fingers danced over her tawny skin as she watched Peter watching her. Her smile grew wide and the tip of her tongue glided across her pointed white teeth. One hand delicately rested against her collar bones and Peter followed her other arm down to where her hand was stroking rhythmically against the lace between her legs. 

He sucked in a gasp and felt his face go red, quickly turning his attention toward the ceiling in an attempt not to look at her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.  
Michelle giggled at his reaction and reached up with her free hand to cup Peter's chin and pull his gaze back down to her.

"It's ok, you can look at me," she said in a low pur. Peter gulped thickly and slowly let his eyes wander across her frame. He felt his head pounding from the drinks the night before and breathed out a sigh of tension, allowing himself to relax next to MJ, feeling her body heat radiating close to his skin, closing his heavy eye lids. 

Michelle leaned up slightly, reaching forward to gently take Peter's hand. He was too groggy to protest and he allowed her to move his hand wherever she wanted.  
Seconds later he was registering the feeling of damp lace scratching against his fingers. He opened his eyes just as his fingers were being enveloped in a warm, wet, sticky heat. He gasped and froze, eyes wide once again as he looked at her in shock.  
She just grinned wolfishly and continued guiding his hand forward. Finally, his brain caught up and he tried to jerk his hand back, only to be held fast by Michelle's deceptively strong fingers.  
"MJ!" Peter cried, not sure what else to do.

She giggled again and sat up fully, holding Peter's fingers trapped against her slit under her panties.  
"Pete, don't be such a prude. It's just a little sex!" She laughed in a low voice that Peter wasn't entirely familiar with.  
"Michelle, you're my best friend, isn't this weird?" He asked, exasperated. She scoffed.  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's just _sex_! Have you ever even been with a girl?"  
Peter blushed and turned his head away.  
"Uh, no. Not really," he admitted quietly.  
"Well that's perfect then. You can see what it's like and we both get something good out of it. No one will even know," she concluded with a smirk.

Peter felt guilt nagging at the back of his mind. He also felt a few too many drinks, not enough sleep and undisguised lust rolling around with it. He thought for a moment before he huffed a heavy sigh.

"You have to promise me that no matter what we do, we'll still be friends, and you can't tell _anyone_ ," he said sternly, meeting her eye to further drive his point home. She rolled her eyes with a smile but she finally released his wrist.

"Deal, boy wonder," she said, still smiling mischievously. "I'll take charge. Just let me do the work," she winked, pulling herself up onto her knees. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Peter's, tipping his head back and forcing his jaw open to explore his mouth with her tongue. Peter couldn't deny the arousal he felt, feeling himself growing harder in his tight boxer briefs. 

Michelle suddenly pulled back and sat back on her haunches.  
"Kneel on the floor," she commanded in a tone that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Peter quickly slid off the mattress and got to his knees, peering up at her. She settled herself on the edge of the bed and spread her thighs wide around Peter's shoulders.  
"I want you to lick my clit," she said simply. Peter felt his face flush hot and red and he swallowed thickly. He slowly reached forward and placed his hands on her thighs gently, looking up at her through his long lashes. 

She smiled down at him coyly and placed her hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him forward. Peter quickly turned his attention to the delicate black lace that covered Michelle's sensitive areas. His mouth began to water and he softly nosed against her, feeling the damp heat of her through the material and breathing in the musky smell of her arousal. He parted his lips and poked his tongue out, pressing against her experimentally. She let out a soft moan and he licked a stripe against the scratchy fabric.

MJ threaded her fingers through Peter's curls and shoved his face against her, leaving no room for dispute. He immediately began to suck and lick against her in earnest, letting out his own moans as he did. She wiggled her hips, pressing against his mouth, fully controlling his motions with her hands in his hair.

They stayed like this for a few moments, tension growing as their moans and breathing grew heavier and louder through the quiet room. Michelle began riding Peter's mouth and tongue with abandon, throwing her head back above him. Peter looked up and saw the long column of her silky throat exposed, and finally he couldn't handle his own arousal. He removed a hand from Michelle's soft thighs to stroke at his erection through his cotton underwear.

Michelle gripped his hair with iron fingers, ripping his head back and pulling a yelp from Peter.  
"I didn't say you could touch that," Michelle reprimanded sternly, breaths coming heavy and fast. Peter almost laughed but her face looked so serious that he didn't dare. He wondered what they must look like, him on his knees before her and her all clad in black lace. He realized that she was without a doubt in charge.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, trailing off at the end.  
"Miss," Michelle corrected with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh through his nose. Michelle yanked his hair again and Peter yelped out, " _Miss_! I'm sorry, _Miss_!"

Michelle smiled and released him roughly, almost sending him falling backwards as she did. She slid back into the middle of the bed and beckoned for him to follow with her finger. He eagerly crawled back onto the bed, waiting for her to tell him what to do. He didn't have to wait long.

"Take off your underwear," she demanded. Peter blushed deep red, but slowly did as he was told, keeping his knees tight to his chest to keep himself covered.  
"Lay back, arms above your head, legs straight," she commanded. "Then don't move."  
Peter let out a whimper, knowing how exposed he was about to be, and ever so slowly began to unfold himself before her. As soon as he was in the position she wanted him in, she let out a little sound like a pur.

"Good boy, Peter," she commended, licking her lips as she gazed at his naked body.  
"You're such a little twink, Peter. So skinny. I'm excited I get to be your first time with a girl," she said in a low, sensual voice. Peter felt himself blushing from the roots of his hair all the way down to his chest and he couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning up into a little smile.  
"Me too," Peter whispered, intoxicated.

Michelle wasted no time in climbing on top of Peter's waist, straddling his hips. She hooked her finger into her panties, pulling them aside, and Peter felt his cock twitch at the sight of her pussy. A patch of soft hairs grew just above where her clit was hooded and Peter wanted to reach out and stroke it, but he stayed still like he was told. 

"Um, sh-shouldn't we…" Peter began quietly. "Shouldn't we use something? A condom or something?"  
Michelle smirked, reaching to grip Peter's hard cock. "I'm on the pill," she assured. "Besides, you're not going to come inside me," she stated, watching his face intently as she said it. He felt his face flush but he didn't protest.

She gripped him tighter and began to tease her clit with his cock head, moaning loudly and watching him as she did. Peter sucked in a breath at the feeling of the hot wetness that was pressing against him and he let out his own little moan, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation on the sensitive slit of his head. Suddenly she shifted her hips and he felt his length being buried in her tight wet heat. He gasped loudly, bucking his hips up and drawing a moan from Michelle above him. The feeling was so different than any he'd ever felt, having never been with a girl in this way before. It was silky and smooth and sticky and oh so delicious and he couldn't hold back the little whimpers that fell from his lips.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she began to roll her hips, snapping and bouncing slowly, chasing her own pleasure. She ground tightly against him, quickly growing closer to her own orgasm. It was happening a lot faster than he was used to with Wade and Tony, but he supposed that was normal considering that they were both seventeen. Peter thrust slowly up into her, not daring to bring his hands down to touch her.

Suddenly, he felt Michelle's hips stutter against him and he opened his eyes to see her face as she came. Her face neck and chest were glowing a beautiful peachy pink under her golden skin and her full lips were parted in her pleasure, tightly coiled curls falling uninhibited to frame her face, and gracefully falling to her collar bones. 

Peter let out a little moan and began to thrust his hips up into her harder and faster at the sight, getting closer to his own release. He felt MJ's short nails on his chest, gripping him firmly but not enough to break skin, and he turned his eyes up to look at her. She was smiling in a way that almost looked devious.

"Stop," she whispered the command. Peter whined loudly but did as he was told, impatiently waiting to reach his own climax. Michelle leaned up and slid off of Peter's cock, quickly pulling her underwear back in place as she did. She gently patted Peter's cheek and smiled a little laugh.  
"Thanks Petey," she whispered, shifting herself off of Peter's waist. Peter whined again as he watched her go.

"Wait, what about m-" his complaint was cut short when Michelle moved to the side and the bedroom door came into view. Peter gasped and shot up, drawing his knees to his chest and scrambling to cover himself with the blanket.

"T-Tony!" He yelped, heart beginning to race in his chest.  
Standing in the door was an angry looking Tony. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were on Peter alone.  
Michelle looked behind her and saw the angry man, and she quickly jumped from the bed to grab her clothes from the floor. She looked back at Peter with a grimace and whispered, "I'll text you later," as she squeezed past the older man and out of the room.

Peter heard the front door shut behind her as she left and he felt his heart leap up into his throat, tears beginning to burn in his eyes.

"Tony, I-" he tried to squeak out before he was cut off by the older man raising his hand in the air. He didn't say anything, simply turning and walking away. Peter leapt from the bed, grabbing his clothes from the night before, jumping into his pants and gripping the shirt, frantically trying to pull it over his head as he chased Tony down the hall.

"Tony, please!" He cried as he ran, feeling the tears running hot down his face. "Tony, it isn't what you think, it-it's not… I wasn't-" he was tangled in his shirt as he ran, trying to push his head through. Before he could get the garment on correctly he was colliding with the larger man, falling flat to the ground with an "oof" in the kitchen. He finally managed to pull his shirt over his head and looked up at the angry man towering over him. He scrambled onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Tony's legs, holding him tightly as he looked up through his tear spotted lashes. 

"Please, Tony, please," he begged incoherently, pawing at his legs as he did. Tony had his arms crossed against his chest again and he was glaring down at Peter with fury and hurt written all over his face. 

"What are you begging for, Peter?" He finally managed to verbalize, voice low and controlled, trying to avoid yelling. He knew if he started yelling he'd start screaming and things would get even worse. 

Peter sobbed against Tony, nuzzling his face against his thigh. "Tony, I'm so sorry, please, please believe me," he pleaded. 

"Believe what? I walked in to see you and Michelle fucking. I'm pretty sure there's no explanation for that other than cheating," Tony seethed, reaching down to pry Peter from his legs. Peter held tightly, sobs growing more and more desperate as he tried to hold on. 

"No please! It wasn't my idea! I-I told her no! I did, and then we, and then I... She convinced me-!"  
Tony cut him off again when he finally was able to pry Peter from his legs and he quickly took a few steps back, away from Peter.  
Peter followed him on his hands and knees and Tony became exasperated, growling loudly in anger and frustration.

"Peter!" He boomed, stopping the teen in his tracks. Peter let out a scared yelp and crouched low to the ground, looking up at Tony nervously.

"This is pathetic!" Tony roared, scrubbing his fingers through his hair and turning to pace in the small kitchen. "I'm not going to _hit_ you! Get _off_ the floor and be a man! This was your idea in the first place! I wanted you to myself, but you're a little _slut_ who just _had_ to have his way! You got all the cocks you wanted and it still wasn't enough?! You just want to fuck anyone in sight, _don't you_?!" Tony raged. Peter curled in on himself on the floor and wept openly, holding his face in his hands.

"P-please Tony, pl-ease," he sobbed, on the verge of hyperventilating. Tony let out an exasperated breath and turned to the table, kicking one of the chairs in anger.  
"Un-fucking-believable," Tony muttered, stomping to what was left of his bottle of rum and then storming off to flop down on the couch.

Peter stayed on the floor, feeling his heart clenching in dread, fear and shame as he cried. He stayed there until he could finally reign in his emotions, sniffling and hiccuping as he shakily lifted himself from the floor. By the time he made his way to the couch, Tony had pretty much downed most of what was left of the liquor.  
He gently eased himself into the seat on the opposite end of the couch, looking up at Tony with his swollen eyes. His hands were clasped in front of him and trembling as he tried to figure out what to say.

Tony stared off through the glass door that lead to the balcony and silent tears streamed from his eyes as he did. Peter's heart clenched at the sight of them, knowing he was the cause of this man's pain. 

"Tony, I-" Peter whispered, trying to quietly catch Tony's attention. Tony slowly turned his head to look at Peter, anger still tainting his features. Peter slid just slightly closer to Tony, trying again.

"Tony, I'm sorry," he began. Tony huffed incredulously, rolling his eyes and turning his gaze back through the door. 

"I mean it Tony, that's not what was supposed to happen. I… it just _happened_. I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen," he said just above a whisper, voice cracking on his words.  
Tony didn't respond, taking a big swig from the bottle, nearly draining it completely.

"Please believe me, Tony. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I love you, I just want you," he pleaded. 

Finally, Tony turned to look at him, pausing to take in the boy's tear streaked face and swollen eyes. 

"I think we need to take a break," he finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing a female characters in a sex scene, hope it wasn't too weird for anyone.  
> So... Thoughts? Ideas?? Suggestions???  
> Things you'd like to see/never want to see again?
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> Edit;  
> I almost forgot! I posted the moodboard for this on Tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.

Peter spent days in his apartment crying after Tony left that Sunday. He couldn't believe how badly he'd messed up. He finally had everything he could have possibly hoped for, everything was going right, and then he destroyed it with one stupid decision.

He stayed holed up in his bedroom, skipping school and shirking Spiderman duties completely. He wasn't eating properly and he hadn't showered in almost a week. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything but cry in his bed.

He'd tried calling Tony but he wouldn't respond. He never got an answer to any of his messages either, but he kept on texting.

_Tony?_

_Please talk to me_

_I'm so sorry for what I did_

_Please just talk to me_

_Please_

Wade had been trying to get ahold of Peter as well, but he couldn't bring himself to answer the man's calls or texts. He knew he'd have to tell Wade what had happened eventually, and he just wasn't ready to lose both of them. He thought at one point he heard a knock on the door, but he never got up to see who it was. He figured Wade would have just let himself in, but who knows for sure.

Michelle had sent him a few messages too, but he hadn't answered her yet.

_Pete, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault_

_Is everything okay?_

_I haven't seen you around in school, I hope everything is alright_

_Please forgive me Peter, I didn't mean to ruin everything for you. I was an idiot_

_Peter, I'm so sorry._

He felt like he was in an endless loop of apologies and sadness and it just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he wished he could turn back time. He didn't know what day it was anymore, had no concept of time since his bedroom was devoid of windows. He just knew that when he was awake, he was sad. 

He lay catatonic in his bed, huddled under the huge comforter with the two superhero plushies that Wade had bought him clutched tight to his chest and he was staring at the wall in the dimly lit room, when he heard the door slowly creaking opened. It took him a moment to register the sound but by the time he finally had, he felt a weight shifting the mattress. A hand slowly and gently slid across his shoulder in a warm embrace. He didn't bother looking to see who it was. It could have been a murderer, he didn't care.

"Baby doll?" He heard a soft voice call. Wade's soft voice. His heart stuttered and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he'd have to tell him what happened. 

"Are you okay, princess? I haven't heard from you in a while," he continued in his gentle, almost whispering voice. Peter didn't make a move to respond. He felt Wade shifting his weight behind him and suddenly he was wrapped up close and tight in Wade's arms, the blondes' larger body pressed flush against his back.

"You don't have to lay here alone. I'm happy to stay with you," Wade said soothingly in Peter's ear, and Peter felt a hot tear roll across the bridge of his nose. He didn't deserve this sweet man. His shoulders began to quake with the force of keeping his sobs swallowed down, but he couldn't hold it back for very long.

Wade kissed his shoulders and neck, trying to comfort him through his emotions.  
"It's okay, baby. It's okay," he repeated over and over while Peter worked through his sobs. Finally, Peter felt like he'd cried out every tear in his body and he lay staring at the wall again, breathing shallowly.

His tiny, broken voice whispered into the silence a moment later, scratchy and low from not being used for so long.  
"I don't deserve you," he stated simply.  
Wade didn't respond, waiting to see if he'd continue.

He finally followed it up after a beat of silence. "You deserve so much better than me. I'm nothing but a little slut." He said it in such an even tone, like he were talking about making breakfast. Wade's face screwed up into something like anger and he sat up, pulling Peter onto his back so they could finally look each other in the eyes. 

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that," he replied, slight edge to his voice. "Not like this," he added on for good measure. Peter scoffed and turned his face away, not enough energy to properly smirk.

"I am. Just ask Tony. I'm just a slut that wants to fuck everyone I see," he turned back to Wade, face placid. "I fucked Michelle."

Wade winced at the words, but he didn't give away his emotions.  
"I heard," he responded quietly, turning away slightly. Peter looked at him quizzically.  
"You heard? From Tony?" Peter asked. Wade nodded his head.  
"I called him this morning because I hadn't heard from either of you in so long. I was getting worried about you. He told me what happened on Sunday."

Peter's face flushed with shame.  
"I hate myself," he whispered, voice on the edge of tears again.  
Wade turned his gaze down to the fluffy comforter and let out a tiny sigh.  
"You don't need to hate yourself. Everyone makes mistakes," he said evenly.

"Mistakes? I cheated! I cheated and I barely even wanted to, and then I got caught. I wanted to make you and Tony jealous by going on a date with MJ and then-" Peter's voice was growing frantic and distressed, a tear escaping his eye again when Wade cut him off.

"Wait, you were trying to make us jealous? _Why?_ For what?" He questioned, confused.  
Peter hung his head again shamefully.  
"I was… jealous. I was jealous because Tony took _you_ on a date… instead of me. I wanted him to take _me_!" His voice cracked again on his words and he brought his hands up to hide his face.

"I was such an idiot. I _am_ such an idiot! I don't deserve either one of you. I wouldn't blame you if you just left and never came back," Peter whispered through his fingers. He heard Wade sigh heavily but nothing after that.

They sat in silence for a while, Wade's hand resting on Peter's knee gently and Peter attempting to bring his breathing under control. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Do you hate me, Wade?"  
Wade turned and looked at Peter with incredulous eyes.

"I could never _hate_ you, Webs. I was pining after you for years," he said with a little chuckle.  
"I won't lie, I'm pretty hurt. But I wouldn't leave you over it. I think it might be a little harder to convince Tony though. He's pretty torn up about it."

Peter turned to look at Wade.  
"You think so?" He asked in a quiet voice. 

"Well, you _just_ convinced him to talk to me, he took me back to his place and let me fuck his brains out and then when he came to see you, you had your dick in someone else."

Peter hung his head shamefully at Wade's words, knowing that what he did was so wrong. Suddenly, Wade's words sunk in and Peter's head whipped up with a surprised expression.

"He… he let you-"

"Fuck him. Yep. It was a seriously wild night! I had that man making some noises even I have never heard, and _that_ is saying something! Did you ever notice the way he kinda pokes his tongue out when he takes a drink, or like, how he licks his lips a lot when he's nervous? He's totally a slut after a few drinks," Wade chuckled to himself as he reminisced. 

Peter's lips twitched up into a tiny smile for the first time in days as he listened. He honestly felt so glad that Tony and Wade's night had gone so well, despite everything that had happened afterward. It's what he'd wanted, after all. He just wanted them to get along, and it seemed like it had gone better than he had hoped. Wade's face looked far away as he spoke, betraying the fondness he felt at the memory. Peter just hoped that he hadn't completely destroyed the bond that had been forming between the two older men with his actions. 

"I'm sorry for what I did," Peter spoke quietly. 

Wade reached forward and gently placed his hand against Peter's jaw.

"I know, sweetheart," he replied.

 

It took a while, but Wade had finally convinced Peter to get out of bed and into the shower.  
"Look, I love the smell of a dirty gym as much as anyone, but you seriously smell, Parker." While Peter was washing up, Wade made him a huge lunch.

It was the first time in days that Peter had been clean, or changed his clothes, or even eaten anything more than a half a pop-tart. He finally realized how hungry he was when he saw everything Wade had set out on the table. 

"Eat up, squirt! You're looking even more boney than usual! Even your bubble butt is looking less… bubble-y," he added on with a pointed look at Peter's ass. 

Peter felt himself giggle and he let out a deep breath, feeling tension melting away from his body. Even his lungs felt less constricted than before. He hadn't even realized that his muscles were as tense as they were. It felt good to finally feel like he was getting things off his chest, even if the situation wasn't exactly better. 

Peter helped himself to two plates full of delicious food and Wade sat beside him, happily munching along. Once Peter was finished, he felt so much better, so much more human than before.

The hot shower had washed away the heavy, puffy feeling of his face from all of his crying and now that his stomach was full, he was beginning to feel like he could think straight again.

He heaved a sigh and looked over at Wade.  
"I really don't deserve you," he repeated his earlier thoughts. 

Wade turned to him with a serious face that rarely graced his features. 

"Stop being an idiot."

Peter's eyes went wide at Wade's words, but he kept quiet, listening to the man.

"I mean it. You're a smart kid Peter, but sometimes you're such an idiot. There's no reason for you to feel jealous of me and Tony's relationship. We wouldn't even have one if it weren't for you. You know, polyamory works in different ways. We don't have to be a triad relationship, we could just as easily have been just dating you and not each other. Like a "V", instead of a triangle."

Wade took a sip from his glass of orange juice and looked over at Peter with serious eyes. 

"Jealousy is a normal part of polyamory, and life in general, but cheating really isn't okay. You should have talked to us. At least one of us. Why did you fuck Michelle?"

Peter squirmed and blushed under Wade's intense gaze, but he knew the man deserved an answer. He cleared his throat and diverted his gaze to Wade's throat, watching his adam's apple instead of his face.

"I-I really… don't know."

Wade's face soured for a second before he composed himself.

"I mean… it wasn't really my idea… but… I guess I didn't really know how to say no."

"Bullshit, you can say no just fine," Wade interjected, eyes beginning to look angry.

Peter quickly tried to explain himself again.

"No no, I mean, yes, I could have said no. I _should_ have said no. I think there was just a part of me that didn't _want_ to say no. I think I was just excited and maybe nervous… I've never been with a girl! And she… she looked so good… and she… I just felt pressured and… I wanted it. I wanted to make you guys jealous and… I wanted _her_." Peter finished. He felt hot tears pricking at his eyes and his throat felt like it was constricting. It was hard to talk about. He'd really _enjoyed_ it. But he knew how much he'd hurt the men in his life with his actions too. 

He stayed quiet, trying to hold back his tears and keeping his gaze focused on Wade's knees while he waited for a response. 

Wade was quiet for a while, before finally he let out a huge, long, loud breath.

"Baby, promise me this won't happen again," he said commandingly, taking Peter's hands in his own and training Peter's attention back to his face.

Peter shook his head enthusiastically.  
"I promise, I will never ever touch anyone else again, just you and…" his face fell for a second and his voice softened. "Just you."

Wade squeezed Peter's fingers and leaned forward to kiss Peter's cheek.

"You know, if we talked about it and everyone agreed, you might even be allowed to date Michelle too. That's kind of a big part of polyamory. I'm definitely not talking soon, but dating other people _is_ an option. It's all about consent, though. You should have talked to Tony and me first. But, we're going to move on from this. I don't want to be trapped here, dwelling on the mistakes you've made. I'm moving forward. Together. You're going to have to figure out how to win over Tony on your own. If you still can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader hasn't talked to me since I posted the last chapter. I've decided it might be a good thing to just write on my own, with my own ideas from now on. People seemed to like it better when I did that anyways. So I'm getting this story back on track and working my way toward ending it. On my own terms, with my own thoughts, at my own pace. Sorry that most of you did not like the last chapter and what happened, I didn't like it myself.  
> So here's to starting over, sort of. 🍻


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood at the end of Tony's bed and stripped his clothes off piece by piece, tauntingly slowly. First his jacket, then his shirt. By the time Wade had taken off his underwear, Tony had started panting and he could barely keep his hands off of himself. A wet spot was beginning to darken the denim of his jeans. 
> 
> "Strip," Wade commanded, barely suppressing a smirk at how fast Tony scrambled to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just porn with a bit of plot.

Tony felt… for a lack of a better word, awful. He didn't want to face what he was feeling. It was too tender; too sensitive.

When he'd gotten back home, he'd sat on the couch with a bottle of liquor and drank away his next few hours staring at nothing. He couldn't bring himself to look at the messages that were rolling in one after the other from Peter. He turned his phone off, setting it aside on his coffee table.

He finally decided it was time to get up once the bottle was a few sips short of being dry and he made his way to the lab. He stayed there until he felt like a zombie, completely numb inside and out. He didn't know how many days had passed, and his body was fully on autopilot, tinkering away at old projects.

Three days had passed by the time he finally left the lab again and made his way to his apartment on the top floor.

He quickly stepped into his shower, knowing that the smell of alcohol must be seeping from his pores, and washed himself clean.

When he was done, he sloppily towelled himself off and crossed to his bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of faded sweatpants that had worn thin and a black tank top and immediately flopped onto his bed, falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

He slept for the better part of two days, waking Friday morning around eleven. His head pounded ferociously and he had a thirst to rival that of a desert. He groaned and peeled himself from his mattress, trudging out to his kitchen for a glass of water. He drank most of it and filled it again, slogging his way to the living room. He flopped onto the couch and reached for the remote, flipping through channels, sipping his water as he did. He felt the water rehydrating his dry veins and his head was beginning to grow clearer.

Despite everything he was feeling, the pounding headache, the nausea, the sore heart, his hormones still raged through him. He looked down at the obvious hardness pressing an imprint through his pants and frowned in annoyance. Jerking off was the last thing he was in the mood for. 

He tried to ignore it by flipping through the channels for a minute and trying to find anything to distract him, but his problem just got more persistent. He heaved a heavy sigh and pulled his length from his pants, lazily and sloppily stroking himself to an orgasm. Instead of going away though, the problem kept "popping up", to Tony's further annoyance.

He heaved another dramatic sigh and mulled over his options.

He could call an escort, or go to a club and find someone to hook up with. Both options seemed too impersonal, too soon, and definitely too loud.

He huffed and reached for his phone, pressing it on and waited for the screen to load. He ignored all of the messages and calls he'd missed. Most of them were from Peter, and he wasn't ready to look at them yet. 

He opened his messages and scrolled past Peter's to Wade's name and pushed the button for a new message. He quickly typed it out and his thumb hovered over the button before finally pressing send. 

_Come over?_

it said simply.

He set his phone back down on the table and stood to get dressed and get his bed head under control. Once he brushed his teeth he felt almost human again and headed back to the living room to finish his water. He drained it in one swig and set his glass down, picking up his phone as he did. A new message flashed on the screen and he clicked it open.

_Sure thing, teddy bear. Be there soon_

 

A short while later, Tony was opening the door for Wade and ushering him over the threshold. He closed the door behind the younger man and stood at a small distance behind him. Wade looked around for a moment before turning to face Tony and sliding his hands in his pockets.

"What's up? Everything okay?" He asked in a level voice. Tony took a step closer to Wade, keeping his eyes focused on Wade's throat and collar. He didn't feel ready for something as intimate as eye contact just yet. He gently reached his hands forward and placed them gingerly on Wade's hips. He leaned forward so close that his lips brushed against the sensitive skin just below Wade's ear.

"Just wanted a little company," he murmured against Wade's throat, breath fanning over the blondes' skin, pricking up goosebumps.

Wade hummed in response and took a step forward, gently closing the gap between the two of them. He could feel Tony's hard cock pressing against his pelvis and reached between them to grip it tightly in his hand.

Tony gave a little huff of air as he gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, but he immediately felt grateful for the friction Wade offered. He placed a loud, wet kiss to the side of Wade's throat and the younger quickly moved his hands to undo Tony's button and zipper. 

He pulled Tony's jeans open harshly and whispered in a seductive voice, "why don't we take this to your bedroom."

Tony let Wade lead him there and as soon as they were in the room, Wade practically tossed Tony onto the bed.

He stood at the end of Tony's bed and stripped his clothes off piece by piece, tauntingly slowly. First his jacket, then his shirt. By the time Wade had taken off his underwear, Tony had started panting and he could barely keep his hands off of himself. A wet spot was beginning to darken the denim of his jeans. 

"Strip," Wade commanded, barely suppressing a smirk at how fast Tony scrambled to comply.

When Wade finally got a good look at Tony, he let out a low whistle. 

Tony's cock lay swollen, plum-purple and leaking against the man's hip, looking painfully hard and throbbing rythmically.

"Haven't you ever heard of masterbation?" Wade said jokingly as he raised his hand and lazily and sloppily stroked himself.

"Yeah, tried that. Didn't work. I need your help," Tony grumbled, annoyed edge to his voice.

"Alright, alright. So what do you want?" Wade asked with a little grin. 

"I wanna get off," Tony stated, exasperated.

Wade breathed out a laugh and smiled at Tony.

"What do you want from _me_ , big boy?" He asked again, slowly beginning to crawl up the bed.

"I need you… need you to be rough," Tony blushed as he said it. "I need it hard, fast and dirty."

Wade smiled and leaned closer, but still didn't touch Tony's skin.

"How rough?" His hot breath ghosted out across Tony's skin, raising goosebumps across Tony's flesh.

The older man let out a shudder and wrapped his arms gently around Wade's waist.

"As rough as you want. As rough as you can," he pleaded, pulling Wade's hips down closer. "You can choke me, you can pull my hair. Anything you want to do to me, just make me feel it," he whispered, feeling his skin grow hot at the words falling from his lips.

Wade pulled back to look at Tony warily. 

"Tony? Is this _really_ what you need right now? I kinda don't feel right- I mean, I-I can be soft too," he whispered, gently kissing Tony's collar bone. 

Tony shuddered again and shook his head.

"I don't want soft, I don't _need_ soft. _Please_ just-just fuck me until I break," Tony begged, still not making eye contact.

Wade sighed and looked down at Tony's painful erection. He couldn't just leave him like that. 

"I'll give you what you need but you have to give me a safe word or I'm not going to touch you," Wade stated rationally.

"Oh for fuck's-whatever, whatever you want, just please-"

Wade pulled away farther.

"Tony, this is non-negotiable. I _do_ actually care about you, you know."

Tony heaved a frustrated sigh and pulled his hands from Wade's waist, pulling them into fists and pounding them into mattress below him. He looked a bit like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Christ, uh, okay okay, how about… cherry? Cherry, okay?" He begged, finally meeting Wade's eyes, tears glistening in his own.

"Please, I'm begging you, this really hurts," he cried, voice breaking on his words.

Wade thought for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Cherry it is," he acquiesced. 

_Finally_ , he brought his hand up slowly and wrapped his long fingers around Tony's throat, squeezing gently. Tony closed his eyes and smiled, sighing a breath of relief and tilting his head up to allow Wade more access. 

"We can stop anytime-" Wade began, quickly cut off by Tony's exasperated growl. 

" _WADE_!" Tony snarled. "Please!" 

Wade shook his head.

"As you wish, your highness."

Suddenly, Wade was moving faster than Tony could comprehend. He felt the younger man's fingers digging painfully into his side, forcing him onto his stomach before he could register what was happening. His eyes widened in shock as his strong fingers closed around his throat again, restricting the airflow almost completely, pulling his head back and forcing his chest up into the air.

Tony let out a garbled yelp when he felt Wade's calloused fingers seeking out his entrance, rubbing roughly against the tight pink muscle.

"Where's the lube?" Wade growled low in Tony's ear. Tony's hand reflexively reached to pry Wade's fingers from his throat, unable to make any sound constricted as it was. He quickly realized that Wade wasn't letting go and he forced out a whine.

"Tell me where it is or I'm using you dry," Wade said menacingly, yanking Tony's chest farther back painfully, lips brushing against the shell of Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes widened and he quickly flung his arm out, flailing wildly in the direction of his nightstand.

"Good boy," Wade purred low. He wrapped his free arm around Tony's middle and hoisted him up roughly onto his knees. 

"Get it, slut," he commanded roughly, shoving Tony toward the side of the bed, while still holding tight to his throat. Tony would have cried out if he could, scrambling to reach the drawer. His hand was shaking as he pulled the drawer open, fingers barely reaching the bottle, and as soon as he got his hand around it he grabbed it and passed it back to Wade as quickly as he possibly could. 

"Such a good little slut," Wade praised, taking the bottle from him. Tony flushed and waited for further instructions.

He felt two of Wade's fingers, cool with slick lube, pressing against his entrance, pushing past it without any warning. He hissed through his teeth at the pain and his hand flew up to tap at Wade's hand, gripping at his throat.

Wade immediately released his grip.  
"Ooh, I'm sorry! Is that too much, baby girl?” he asked sincerely.

Tony gasped, filling his burning lungs with badly needed oxygen. He shook his head, still panting to catch his breath.

"No. No, it's okay, it just hurt. It's okay, that's what I wanted," he gasped. Wade stayed still for a moment before he slowly began wiggling his first two fingers inside of Tony. When Tony stayed still for Wade, he began to press them farther inside. Soon, he had three fingers seated deep inside of Tony and the older man was panting and writhing below him, bucking his hips in search of friction. 

Wade could see the way Tony's cock was weeping profusely onto the bedspread and the man was practically crying beneath him. He decided to cut the preparations short. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now, can you take it?" He asked gently, slicking his cock with more lube.

"Don't ask, just fuck me. You made me think up the stupid safe word so just-" Tony's grumbles were cut off by a high yelp as Wade shoved the blunt head of his cock inside of Tony without warning. Wade pressed quickly all the way in to the hilt, burying himself completely inside of Tony, and Tony couldn't do anything but whimper beneath the broader man. 

Once Wade had adjusted to the tight squeeze of Tony's velvet heat, he wasted no time setting a brutal pace, slamming home with each thrust. Tony was reduced to a screaming, crying mess in minutes and soon was begging Wade to give him more. 

"Please, please, I... I need… I need more, please!" He whined. Wade reached forward and shoved his first three fingers into Tony's mouth, stroking against his warm tongue. He pressed back far enough to make Tony retch, listening to him gag wetly as his hips kept up their brutal pace. Tony sucked the offered fingers obediently, drooling around them and pressing back to meet Wade's rough thrusts. The loud squelching noises would have embarrassed him any other time, but now, he just needed to forget his thoughts for a while, and Wade was proving to be the perfect distraction. 

He spread his legs farther and dropped his belly to the mattress, humping against the cool, wet blanket desperately, whimpering and falling apart by the second. He hoped silently that Wade wouldn't reprimand him or make him stop pleasuring himself, needing the touch so badly. 

To his relief, Wade dropped his heavy weight on top of him, pressing his hips deeper against the older man, digging his toes into the bed and pushing in as deep as he possibly could. Each thrust forward forced Tony's hips harder into the mattress and he clenched his fists into the pillows below him. 

"Daddy, I'm g-gonna cum," he sobbed in a hoarse voice, so near to his release he couldn't think about anything else. Wade gently kissed Tony's shoulder, then gripped a fistful of his hair, shoving his face hard into the pillows, adjusting the angle of his thrusts and aiming to brutally pound into Tony's sweet spot. 

Seconds later, Tony's muffled scream pierced through the air, his body shuddering sweetly beneath Wade. The young blondes' hips began to slow, fucking Tony through the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Finally, Tony's body stopped shuddering and Wade released his grip on his hair. Tony turned his face to the side and panted, eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

"That was, that-that was just, I-"

"You're welcome," Wade cut him off, voice no longer a hard growl. Tony's cheeks flushed pink and he opened his eyes to look up at the young blonde above him. 

"Thanks," he practically whispered, feeling his muscles relaxing into the mattress now that his arousal was finally sated. 

"Don't go to sleep yet, your highness. I still need your help to get off," Wade cooed into Tony's ear. Tony's lips twitched into a smile and he took a deep breath in. 

"Alright, how do you want me?" He murmured back. He grunted as he felt Wade pulling his long hard cock from inside him.

"We're going to finish my way. Sit up," he gently commanded, helping Tony into a sitting position. He adjusted his position so that he was sitting against the headboard and then held his hand out to guide Tony into his lap. 

Tony tried to sit quickly down onto Wade's cock, but the younger man's strong hands held his slim hips firmly in place.

"Slow!" Wade urged, gently lowering the older man down. Tony groaned at the feeling of being penetrated so slowly, avoiding looking Wade in the eyes again. 

Once Tony was fully seated, Wade began to rock the older man's hips back and forth, grinding deliciously against his prostate. Tony couldn't contain the deep moans he was letting out at the feeling, his cock having finally gone soft, beginning to fill and harden again. He wrapped his arms around Wade's broad shoulders and leaned his head against the younger man's neck, closing his eyes as he shifted his hips languidly. 

"This feels nice," Tony whispered, beginning to slowly bounce up and down. Wade kissed gently at Tony's neck, against the shallow finger shaped bruises beginning to form there, and ran his hands over the expanse of Tony's back, groping at his ass. He gripped Tony's shoulders, pulling him away slightly to kiss gently at his chest.

"You know," he began, kissing near the glowing blue reactor in Tony's chest. "I used to think you were so perfect. I thought you were this… faultless man, free of scars and imperfections. No worries in the world." 

He kissed closer to the edge of the reactor, where old scars littered his chest. "I was so worried about not measuring up." Another kiss. "About not being good enough. I thought Peter wouldn't want me."

He felt Tony's muscles tense at the sound of Peter's name and he licked a stripe across Tony's chest to try to bring him back to the moment.

"Now, I can see you for who you really are. All of your scars and your flaws. Your temper and jealousy."

Tony dropped his head to Wade's shoulder, hiding his face in the younger man's neck. 

"I still think you're perfect." Wade whispered, cupping Tony's face and pulling him back up to meet his eyes.

Tony felt hot tears threatening to spill over again, and he stifled a sob. Wade gently pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue against Tony's lips, asking for entrance. Tony opened his lips, allowing Wade to deepen the kiss, and sighed into the comfort he felt. 

He realized that he actually _did_ feel safe with Wade. He found himself loving and craving the feeling of his big hands against his skin and a fat, hot tear rolled from his closed eyes. 

They stayed like this, lazily kissing and fucking, running their hands against each other for a while, silent save for the wet sounds of their skin and the little moans falling from their lips.  
Tony dropped his head back in pleasure every time Wade licked or kissed at the expanse of scars across his chest, and he felt another orgasm building low in his tummy. 

"I think this is what you _really_ needed," Wade whispered breathlessly. "I think you just needed to feel someone love you."

Tony broke down at Wade's words, unable to hold it back any longer. He'd spent an entire week numbing his mind and emotions, doing everything he could to forget what had happened and block it out. To suddenly have it all rushing back to him was overwhelming.

He clutched tightly to Wade's shoulders, holding him close as his body was wracked with sobs. Wade wrapped his arms around Tony's torso, pulling him in tight, peppering his skin with little kisses. He sat up onto his knees, laying Tony lightly onto his back. He shushed him gently, kissing and caressing as much of Tony as he could, trying to help him through his waves of sorrow. 

After a few moments, Tony was able to bring himself under control, heaving sobs becoming hiccups, and he let out a sad little chuckle.

"I'm really sorry I just ruined this for you," he muttered, looking away bashfully.

"Oh my sweet habanero, it's gonna take a lot more than that to make _this_ hard-on sad," Wade chuckled, happy to be there for Tony, happy to try to make him laugh. "You have a really hot crying face," he added with a goofy grin.

Tony laughed and shoved Wade's shoulder playfully, taking a deep breath and feeling himself relax. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the heels of his palms and sighed, looking at Wade fully this time.

"Thanks," he mumbled, a tiny smile gracing his face. "For being here for me." His cheeks twinged pink. Wade's returning smile was warm.

"Any time, your highness. Just between you and me but I think I _might_ be falling for you," he said shyly. Tony felt his cheeks growing redder.

"The feeling might be mutual," he whispered back.

Wade whined low and quiet in his chest, giving an experimental thrust of his hips, punching out a sound of pleasure from Tony's lips.

Tony chuckled and slowly pressed back against Wade, feeling his second orgasm quickly rushing back to him. His face and chest flushed and his eyelids fluttered closed at the feeling. 

Wade smiled at the reaction and leaned close to Tony's ear.

"Does that still feel good, baby?" He asked in a husky voice.

Tony shuddered and nodded, wrapping his arms firmly around Wade's waist, holding him tightly. He dropped his knees open wide onto the mattress and leaned forward to kiss Wade again. 

"You can fuck me, daddy," he whispered when he broke the kiss.

Wade made an appreciative noise and began to slowly pump his hips into Tony again. This time, he took his time, all the tenderness he could muster, swimming in the beautiful sounds Tony was making. 

Tony felt his orgasm peaking in no time at all, and his thighs began quaking beneath Wade.

"Wade, I-I," Tony panted, trying to articulate his thoughts, scattered as they were. "I'm, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby," Wade forced out in a gasp as his hips began to stutter. Tony felt relief wash over him, and he sobbed loudly as his pleasure filled him with heat. 

His cock spurted hot and sticky all over both of their chests and stomachs and his hole began to clench down around Wade's hard length.

"Oh, Christ!" Wade yelped, feeling his own orgasm being milked from him, coating Tony's velvety soft insides. 

"Oh, Tony!" Wade gasped, trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing," he said breathlessly, bright blue eyes meeting Tony's near black ones. 

Tony smiled and heaved a sigh, leaning up to kiss Wade deeply.

"It _was_ amazing. You're right, that's exactly what I needed," he whispered back.

After they'd both caught their breath, Tony lead Wade into his bathroom and they'd gotten into the shower together. They took their time washing each other and lazily kissing. It was so much different from the first time they'd showered together, so much more tender and personal. 

Suddenly, Tony realized that under everything he felt and everything that had happened, he truly appreciated Peter for creating a bond between Wade and himself. It never would have happened without the boy, and Tony was so grateful for it. Especially now, when he needed someone so much. 

He leaned forward to where the man stood in front of him and wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders, resting his head on the blonde. He held him tightly and rocked slightly, drinking in the feeling of his heart beating against his own chest. 

"Thank you, Wade. For being here for me," Tony whispered again, barely audible under the loud shower head. Wade's arms wrapped tighter.

"Not a problem, your highness," Wade responded fondly. 

A short while later the two had gotten dressed and were in Tony's kitchen together. Wade had gathered all of the empty liquor bottles and glasses that were strewn about, while Tony had ordered a late lunch to be delivered to the tower.

Tony sat at his kitchen table watching as Wade filled the sink with soapy water.

"You really don't have to do my dishes for me, Wade. I don't even do my own dishes," he laughed.

"It's no big deal. It's what I'm here for. Moral support, great sex _and_ good in the kitchen. What more could you ask for from a boyfriend, right?" Wade smiled over his shoulder.

Tony smiled, then dropped his gaze to the glass of cold water that Wade had gotten for him. 

"Loyalty," Tony muttered under his breath. 

Wade turned and looked back at Tony. He finished washing the last of the glasses (there weren't many) and rinsed it, setting it aside on the dish drainer with the rest, and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. He then walked across the open, sun filled kitchen and sat down across from Tony. He took his hand gently in his own and waited until Tony looked up at him 

"Peter really misses you," Wade began quietly.

Tony quickly pulled his hand back in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk about that," he growled. "He-" Wade interrupted him.

"He made a mistake. One he regrets very much. I'm not excusing it or saying it was okay, I'm just saying, maybe you should consider talking to him. Maybe it doesn't absolutely fix things but maybe you'll at least get it off your chest a little bit. It'll make you feel better."

Tony looked at Wade severely, like he were thinking over a thought, before he finally replied, "You're talking about closure."

Wade put his hands up in faux surrender.

"I'm talking about communication, nothing more or less. I think it would be good for both of you."

Tony hummed and looked over at his phone, where it still sat on the coffee table in the living room. He'd never even bothered to open the messages.

He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before looking back up at Wade.

"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on the next chapter for a bit. See you all soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I see you tonight? We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back!

When Monday morning rolled around, Peter finally decided that it was time to get back to his classes. He'd missed a whole week of work, and while it wouldn't be too difficult for him to catch up, it would definitely be time consuming.

He was starting to feel better since Wade had been there. He'd been plenty reassuring that Peter would be okay no matter what happened in the end. Tony still hadn't answered his messages, but he could only hope that someday soon he would. Peter couldn't help but keep trying to get through anyways. 

_I'm sorry for everything I did. You deserved better. I hope you have a good day_

Peter hit send before thumbing off his phone and stepping into the school building. He had no idea what he'd say when he saw Michelle. His plan was pretty much to just avoid her. He skirted the walls of the hallways, avoiding being in the throng of rushing students and keeping his eyes to the floor. He still didn't feel quite right to be in public yet, he just knew that he needed to get on with his life sooner or later. 

He quickly emptied the contents of his bookbag into his locker and grabbed his books for his first period, rushing to his homeroom with his head ducked down. He grabbed a seat at the back of the room, immediately pulling up his hood and laying his head down on his forearms. Unfortunately for him, Ned would have recognized him anywhere, any way. 

 

"Peter! It's been forever, bro! Are you okay?" He asked, thankfully quietly. Peter peeked up from under his hood and met Ned's worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been going through some stuff lately," Peter replied. Ned nodded his head in understanding, just as their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Let's catch up at lunch," Ned stated, quickly standing and rushing to his seat. Thankfully, Michelle was in a different home room.

Peter went through his morning mostly as usual. He was surprised when Flash had actually offered his help to catch up on work he'd missed. He decided to take his peer up on his offer. He wasn't exactly being a jerk anymore. What could it hurt? 

By the time Peter saw MJ again, his day was most of the way through. He'd already caught Ned up on what had happened between himself, MJ and Tony, and Wade. Ned had been completely shocked. Apparently, Michelle had been avoiding him the past week too.

Peter stood at his locker in dread, doing his best to hide in his locker without being too obvious about it. Michelle spotted him anyways and nervously walked to where Peter stood.

"Did you get my messages?" Michelle asked timidly. Peter let out a tiny sigh and closed his locker door partly, meeting her eyes as he did. 

"Yeah," he replied, clamming up right after.

Michelle shuffled her feet before speaking again.  
"I'm really really sorry, Peter," she all but whispered.

"You and I both," Peter responded absently.

"Tony wasn't too mad, was he?" She questioned.

"He called me a slut and hasn't talked to me since. So yeah, I'd say he was pretty mad," Peter answered snarkily, feeling himself growing bitter.

Michelle looked genuinely remorseful and Peter almost felt guilty for being mad at her. But he couldn't just forget and let it slide. It had totally thrown off his whole life. 

"Well, what if I offered to talk to him myself? Apologize to him directly?" She suggested, hopeful look in her eyes. 

"You know, if you can get ahold of him please do, I'd like to talk to him myself," Peter threw her way coldly, slamming his locker door closed.

Mj nodded but didn't say anything. She wore a painfully guilty look on her face and she had some tears in her eyes. Peter hated seeing her hurt like this, she was his best friend after all. But he took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. This _was_ her fault. If she wanted him to accept her apology, she needed to prove that she was truly sorry.

"I'll see you around, MJ," Peter said quietly as he began walking away. She just nodded and watched him leave. He had one more class left before he could finally head back home and start catching up on all of his missed work. He hurried ahead so that he'd have time to turn his phone back on and check for any messages before class started. 

He quickly made his way to the back of the room and pulled his phone from his pocket, switching it on and waiting for the startup screen to load. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally, the screen turned back on and he quickly switched over to his messages. He actually had a few in his inbox and he grew excited.

 _Hey Babycakes!_ Wade.  
_I stopped by your place but you weren't around! You go back to school today?_

A few minutes after, he'd sent another text.

_I'm proud of you for going back. I hope you're having a good day_

The next had come about three hours afterward, about an hour before now. k7m7n7nu

_You want me to come over tonight and help with homework? I promise I won't be a distraction!_

Peter smiled and quickly typed a response.

_Give me a few hours before you come over, but I'd love the company_

He pressed the back button on his phone, now that he didn't have any unread messages from Wade and was preparing to turn it back off when another notification caught his eye. He quickly clicked it and his heart leapt into his throat.

_Can I see you tonight? We need to talk._

Peter's eyes widened, hot tears threatening to start spilling over. Tony. It was Tony! He was finally responding! And he wanted to see Peter! He couldn't help the way his heart thundered joyously in his chest and the way his hands shook. He typed a response faster than he'd ever texted before in his life. 

_Yes! Tony, I've missed you so much! Please come over tonight, I'll talk about anything you want me to! I'll do anything you ask, just please come over!_

He quickly hit send, then began typing another message quickly. The bell was going to ring any second. 

_Wade asked to come over tonight too, he'll be over later. I have a ton of work to catch up on from last week but I can wait until later for that. I just really need to talk to you_

Just then the bell rang. Peter moved to hit the power button on his phone but decided to shoot one more quick text Tony's way. 

_I love you, Tony_

"Peter, phones away, class is beginning," he heard his teacher call from the front of the room. His face flushed when he looked up and saw that everyone had turned to look at him. He cleared his throat nervously and nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered, just as he felt his phone buzz in his fingers. He decided to chance it and take a quick glance.

_I'll see you tonight_

It said simply. Peter smiled and quickly pressed the power button, dropping his phone back into his bag. The next fifty five minutes were the longest he'd ever had to sit through in his life. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, Peter was packing up all of his extra work into his bag and rushing for the doors, practically running to get home. He didn't bother stopping to turn his phone back on, planning to do it once he'd reached home. 

He was turning the key in his doorknob just a short seven minutes later, panting and his shoulder was aching from all of the heavy books he was carrying. He rushed through the door, barely caring if it closed behind him, and rushed to the dining room to drop his bookbag on a chair with a groan. He quickly reached into his front pocket and pulled out his cell, thumbing it back on. While it was loading, he rushed to the sink and poured himself some water, throat having gone dry from a combination of rushing and nervous excitement. He quickly paced back, turning the screen on to check for messages. 

He had one. 

_I'll be there soon._

Peter checked the timestamp and it was marked about eleven minutes before. Suddenly, he was petrified. 

Tony would be there in just a few minutes. He didn't have any time to prepare himself. He couldn't shower, or change or try to relax at all. It was just going to happen.

He scrubbed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He considered pulling out an assignment and getting started, but he knew he'd never be able to concentrate. So he paced. And paced. 

And paced some more. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and he jumped, his blood running cold and draining from his face. He felt himself beginning to sweat and he gulped. He quickly rushed down the hallway to the door and braced himself as his hand touched the knob. 

Taking a quick breath, he turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Tony stood calmly, hands in his pockets and face neutral. His hair looked soft but his face was unkempt and stubbly, eyes covered in dark blue tinted sunglasses. 

Peter's eyes went wide and he sucked in a quiet gasp, overjoyed to see the handsome man before him. It had only been a week but Peter felt as if he hadn't seen Tony in so much longer.  
He'd forgotten how tall the man stood and how much bigger than Peter he really was. 

"Can I come in?" He asked, voice gravelly and quiet. Peter was quickly shaken from his awe and nodded quickly.

"O-of course! Yeah, yes, please! Please come in, Tony," he rambled, quickly standing out of the way to let the older man in. Tony slowly stepped over the threshold and walked toward the living room. Peter closed the door and quickly followed behind. 

"Tony, I-I… I've missed you so much," Peter managed to squeak, wringing his hands nervously behind the taller man. Tony didn't respond, just looked around the apartment as if taking in every detail. Finally, he turned and faced Peter, _finally_ meeting his eyes. 

Peter's heart thumped and he took a shaky step forward, not sure how to greet the man. He slowly began reaching his hands out, lifting them up and moving towards Tony's shoulders, clearly going for a hug. Tony still didn't move and Peter faltered, lowering his arms back down. 

"C-can I please have a hug, Tony?" He asked in a tiny voice. He knew he probably sounded pathetic but he didn't care. Tony breathed a tiny sigh through his nose and then he finally moved. 

He pulled one hand from his pocket, and leaned forward, loosely wrapping it around Peter's shoulders, patting him almost awkwardly.

Peter surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony's midsection and burying his face into the older man's shirt, taking a huge inhale and relishing in his scent. He held on tightly and felt tears beginning to well up behind his eyes once again. 

"I missed you so much, Tony," he repeated in a shaky voice. "I know you can't forgive me just yet, but please, I'm so fucking sorry," he said, beginning to shake from the force of holding back his sadness. 

He felt Tony slowly pull his other arm from his pocket finally and he wrapped both arms loosely around Peter's shoulders, holding him in return. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Tony finally broke the embrace, pulling back gently. He cleared his throat and gestured to the couch beside them, indicating to sit. Peter nodded and followed Tony's lead, sitting close enough that their knees knocked gently, but not so close as to crowd the older man. 

Peter quietly peered up at Tony with owlish eyes through his shaggy chestnut curls, and Tony's face took a fond edge looking back at him. His dark eyes softened and his lips sloped gently upward at the corners. 

"I miss you, _tesoro_ ," Tony finally sighed out, voice barely audible. Peter unconsciously leaned forward, craning his head farther up.

"I miss you too, Tony. A lot," Peter admitted, cheeks heating up at the raw honesty of their words. 

"I'm really fucking mad at you."

Peter's head dropped and his eyes turned sad.  
"I know."  
Tony drummed his fingers slowly on his own leg, thinking quietly before speaking again. 

"I still love you. I just wish you hadn't done what you did."

Peter's head dropped lower.  
"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I have no excuses for what I did."

"You definitely don't. And I'm not going to forgive you that quickly either. But…" Tony looked around for a moment before lightly resting his hand on Peter's knee. "I want to try to fix things. If we can."

Peter felt hope constricting in his chest and he couldn't stop the little smile tugging at his lips at Tony's words. 

"You mean it?" Peter sighed in a wistful voice, eagerly wrapping his fingers around Tony's.

"Yeah. It's going to take me a while to get over it though, I want you to be aware of that."  
Peter nodded and leaned forward, gently resting his head against Tony's shoulder. He'd missed the older man so much. 

"You said you have homework to do?" Tony asked in a quiet voice. Peter just nodded against his chest, eyes closed. 

"I missed all of last week. I have to make it all up, on top of this week's assignments and a project that's due soon." Peter sighed, thinking about his list of what needed done. Now that he was really compiling it in his head, it seemed like a lot more. 

"You should get to work on it, honey. Especially if Wade's coming over tonight. Lord knows his goofy ass is a distraction." Tony stated, ever the doting, concerned parent figure and voice of reason. Peter let out a little chuckle in agreement, then sat up slightly to look up at Tony. 

"Can I ask about how your date went?" He squeaked in a tiny voice. He was nervous to bring up that day but he hadn't been able to talk about it at all with Tony himself. 

Tony sat quiet for a moment before he spoke. 

"I took him to a little painting class. We made some paintings together and they're in Wade's apartment now. He wanted me to keep mine but it wasn't very good, so he decided to keep mine too." Peter waited for a moment while Tony was silent, before he spoke again. 

"Then we went out for dinner. Had some very serious, much needed conversation about rules and boundaries. I had cameras in your apartment and his. They're gone now."

Peter sat stunned at the news. Wade hadn't bothered to mention that. He didn't really know what to say to Tony, but he could see an embarrassed pink flush creeping up his neck, even as he kept his face placid.

"So that's how you knew all those things? How you saw us having sex and how you knew what we said," Peter put together out loud. 

"Yeah," Tony admitted, somewhat shamefully. "I saw what happened with the balcony. I told him he needs to take no for an answer. He told me I need to back off. Then we went to my place…" Tony trailed off, flush growing deeper. 

Peter pressed a little for more information. He couldn't lie, he wished he'd been there to watch and he absolutely wanted the dirty details. 

"And? Wade said you had a few drinks…" he tried leading Tony. Tony flushed crimson to the tips of his ears and cleared his throat.

"Why don't you tell me about your date with Michelle?" He countered. Peter felt himself blush but decided that Tony deserved to hear it too, the same as Wade. 

"We went shopping, got some lunch and came back here. We were playing video games and she found your rum. I got way too drunk and then…. We went to bed," he finished sheepishly.

"Uh huh. So you and I both had a few drinks and got a little too loose is basically what happened," Tony summed up. Peter drooped his head down again and nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Tony spoke again. 

"Did you like it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Peter looked up at him and met his dark eyes. He wasn't sure what the correct response should be. 

"I… it felt _good._ It was my first time with a girl and I could never have guessed it would feel like that. But… I think the regret I have overshadows any other part of it. I never should have let her take control like that," he answered honestly. 

"What do you mean she took control?" Tony asked curiously. 

"Well… I guess I'm just a bit too… submissive. I just couldn't help myself when she was telling me what to do and how to do it. And it was so… _intoxicating_. I was just.. so overwhelmed and full of lust… I'm so sorry, Tony." He hung his head again, feeling a few hot tears running down his face, dripping down into his lap. 

Tony's face screwed up into something not entirely readable and he hummed before he said anything. 

"So let me get this straight… She got you drunk, took you to bed, and then took advantage of you?" He asked with a bit of a growl in his voice. 

Peter looked back up at Tony with a gasp and shook his head.

"No! I mean, _yes_ but… I should have said no, I should have been more in control of myself! I should have-"

"No, Peter, that's technically _rape_. Did she have your consent?" He asked stormily.

"She said it wasn't a big deal, she said it was just sex and it didn't mean anything. I should have said no, I should have told her it was wrong but I was hungover and she was persuasive…"

Just then a soft knock on the door caught both of their attention, both of them turning their heads to the sound.

"That's probably Wade," Peter decided. "He's early. Should I tell him it's not a good time?" 

"No, it's fine. We should all talk about this together too."

Peter nodded and slowly stood to answer the door. Tony waited on the couch as Peter walked down the hallway, hearing the sound of the door creaking open.

"Hey Wa-what are you _doing_ here!? You can't be here! Not _now!_ " Peter whispered, just barely able to be heard from where Tony sat. That piqued his interest and he craned his neck to hear better. Why would Peter say that to Wade? He knew the man was coming over. 

"It's _really_ not a good time! He's finally talking to me again, you can't mess this up for me!"

"It's alright baby, I'm here too. It won't be that bad I promise." Wade's hushed voice.

"But-!" Peter exclaimed again before he was cut off by Wade's voice. 

"It's alright, squirt. It'll be quick."

Finally, Tony heard the soft shuffles of feet coming closer in the hallway and a moment later Peter's frightened form appeared in the entrance to the living room. He was looking at Tony like he was terrified and his breathing was visibly heightened. 

"Please, I-I didn't know! Please don't be mad at me!" He squeaked, throat constricted by anxiety. Wade's big form appeared just a second after, towering over Peter and placing his big hands on Peter's tiny shoulders. 

"Hey, sweet potato. Glad you finally decided to come over here," he said quietly to Tony. Tony nodded but he still looked confused. Wade gave Peter a little nudge and the younger boy moved from the doorway on shaky legs, his face drained of color. Wade followed him in, and once Wade had exited the doorway, Tony could clearly see Mj's tiny form cowering in the hallway. 

Tony felt the hairs at the back of his neck bristle and his jaw clenched tightly. He slowly stood to his full height, eyes only on Michelle. Wade quickly took a few steps closer to Tony, trying to be a buffer between the oldest and… everything else. 

"It's okay, Tone. I found her on the way over here and convinced her to join me," he said in a quiet, soothing voice. Tony's angry eyes shot to Wade's blue ones and he glared hard at the man. 

"Why? Why would you do that?" He growled angrily. 

"I just-first off, I didn't actually know you'd be here, and second, I really think that we _all_ need to talk about what happened."

Michelle finally spoke up, cutting off what Tony was preparing to yell out. 

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked. "I really am, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with Peter and I'm really so sorry for everything I put you all through!" She forced out, wringing her hands nervously. 

Tony huffed and massaged his temples in annoyance. Wade took another step forward and gently placed a hand at Tony's hip, trying to provide a reassuring, grounding touch for the man. Tony unconsciously leaned into the touch and he took a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Michelle, you got him drunk and took advantage of him." Tony was barely keeping his voice level. Wade wrapped his free hand around Tony's other hip, pulling him in a little tighter. From where Peter stood, it looked like the move could be either to hold him in place or for comfort. Probably a bit of both. 

"I-I, that's not-" she tried.

"No, I walked in on you two, remember? It happened." Tony interrupted her. 

"No, of course it _happened_ , I just - what I'm saying is, he wasn't drunk anymore. And… he had a choice."

"So you didn't persuade him… _at all?_ " Tony asked, not sounding like he was accepting what she had to say in the least bit. 

"I didn't say that," Michelle responded quietly. 

"So what happened, Michelle? Please tell me because I'd really love to know," Tony ground out. He reached to Wade's hands and pulled them off his hips, moving a few steps forward before the broader man could grab him.

"Look, Italian ice, you can't assault a teenager," Wade reminded Tony quietly.

Michelle gasped and her eyes filled with tears, shining in the light. Her lip quivered and Peter felt his heart twinge in sorrow for her. 

"I just… I just missed him!" She cried out suddenly. "He's my best friend and all he cares about is _you_!" She shrieked, tears sliding down her face and her finger pointed in Tony and Wade's direction. "I missed him! I just thought that maybe if he liked fucking me too, that _I'd_ have a chance to spend time with him again, and we were trying to make you two jealous, but it was stupid and this is all my fault and I'm just fucking _sorry!_ " She wailed.

"I'm sorry and I just came here to tell you that he didn't even want it! I tried to be all in control like you guys so that he would want it and then it worked, and I thought maybe-" she fumbled for words for a moment before she finally just broke down and sobbed. Peter crossed to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

Tony's face wore a sorrowful expression and he let out a long breath full of tension, scrubbing his hands over his weary face. 

"I need a drink," he grumbled out, pulling away from Wade again and heading toward the kitchen. 

"One for me too, hot stuff," Wade called after Tony, crossing over to where the two teens stood. Tony grabbed a bottle of Scotch from the top cupboard and began pouring two crystal glasses full of the amber liquid. When he turned back around, Wade was holding them both in his big arms. 

Tony couldn't stop the warm feeling of affection that threaded it's way around his heart at the sight, as much as he'd never admit it.

He took the few steps to the kitchen table and sat down, placing Wade's drink down as he did. He didn't quite know how to feel. Maybe they all were a little bit to blame. 

"Why don't we sit down, guys?" Wade suggested, ushering them toward the dining room. Peter willingly obliged, sitting to Tony's left. After a moment, Mj sniffled and nodded, shuffling her feet to where the other two sat. She took the seat beside Peter, leaving Wade to sit beside Tony. 

"I guess I owe some apologies," Tony stated into the silence. "I didn't realize I was taking up so much of his time," he added sincerely, looking ahead at Michelle. She glanced up sheepishly and met his gaze. 

"I'm sorry too," she returned quietly. Tony nodded and dropped his gaze to his glass. 

"This needs to never happen again," Tony said firmly. "I can't trust either of you two right now. And it really did fuck up our relationship, which may I remind you, is something that was still pretty new."

Michelle nodded and cast her eyes to Tony's drink. 

"It won't happen again," she promised. 

 

****************

A while later, Wade sat with Tony on the couch, allowing Michelle to help Peter catch up on some of his missed assignments. There was no way he trusted to leave them alone, but as long as they were only a glance away, he decided he could accept it. He couldn't keep Peter away from his friends, and he wouldn't want to even if he could. It wasn't right. 

It put a bit of strain on Tony in a way that he didn't expect. He lay with Wade on his chest, arms wrapped around his torso and sipped whiskey from a tumbler from one hand, while the other ran idly through Wade's soft, unruly hair. He listened to the youngest two working out an equation together and couldn't help but feeling like a dad making sure his son wasn't getting up to things he shouldn't, instead of like a boyfriend with the people he loved. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to handle such an unsettling feeling. 

Wade seemed to sense that the man was deep in his troubling thoughts and he lifted his head up to look Tony in the eyes. 

"We'll be okay," he said just loud enough for Tony to hear. He leaned forward and kissed Tony gently, sweet and soft, then kissed harder. 

In seconds, Tony was letting the younger blonde take control of the kiss, turning it into a mini-makeout session, filled with Wade's tongue and punctuated by tiny rolls of his hips against Tony's thigh. 

Tony reached down and grabbed hold of the back of Wade's jeans, gripping the waistband tightly and grinding the man harder against himself, pulling tiny whimpers from his throat. 

He was almost lost in the hot, sloppy kisses and the growing need from the handsome blonde. Almost. 

Except for the small part of him that wished Wade wasn't staying with Peter that night. 

And the part that wasn't sure if there could still be a future with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not great, but I'm going to try again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Down," Wade commanded, pulling Tony's hair to force him onto the floor. Tony hissed in pain and fell easily to his knees, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. His hands slid down Wade's body and gripped onto the waist of his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proofread yet, I apologise for any mistakes  
> Also, Google translate was used for Italian translations, I apologise if they're hideous.

Tony had seen Michelle out at the end of the night, making sure that she was gone before he left, himself. He'd said goodbye to Peter first with a soft, if awkward kiss to the crown of his head and a promise to be in contact soon. 

He'd said goodbye to Wade last, letting the man walk him to the door. After a sloppy kiss and a few giggles from Wade, Tony had smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

"You sure you don't wanna come back with me to my place?" He leaned close to Wade's ear and whispered, "We can lick chocolate sauce off each other's bodies and take a bubble bath while we finish what we started on the couch?" with a smirk and a wink. 

Wade let out a little groan and canted his hips toward Tony, giving the man's waistband a little tug.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the dirty one," he moaned. "Sorry _polpetto_ , I promised Peter I'd spend the night with him," Wade responded with an exaggerated sigh. He looked Tony up and down lecherously and then his face turned serious. 

"You know, I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind if we both stayed the night. He'd probably love it."

Tony shook his head gently, removing his hands from Wade's hips and placing them in his own pockets. 

"Not tonight, Romeo. I'm definitely not ready for that right now. Besides, he needs some sleep before school tomorrow. Let him get some rest, yeah?" He advised. He hesitated a moment, gazing fondly at the younger man. "Since when do you know Italian, by the way?"

"Oh, I may have looked up a few things. _Ho fatto colpo su di te?_ "

" _Sempre_." Tony said fondly. 

Wade smiled and kissed Tony's jaw, just above the spot that he'd learned drove the older man crazy. Tony gave a little growl in response. Wade huffed a breath of a laugh and gently gave Tony a push into the hallway. 

"Good night, Casanova," he said fondly, slowly closing the door.

Wade sighed and turned back into the apartment, heading to where Peter waited nervously. It was getting late.

"Hey hotcakes. It's getting to be about bedtime, I think," Wade said quietly, heeding Tony's words to let Peter get some rest. He gently lifted Peter's chin with three fingertips and pressed his lips against the youngest's. As soon as he pulled away, Peter began to cry. 

He looked up at Wade with watery brown eyes, lip quivering slightly and the torrent of emotion began to break free. Hot tears began to overflow and slide down his face and Wade felt sadness grip his chest. 

He quickly pulled Peter into a tight embrace, running fingers through his hair and rubbing his other hand up and down his spine. 

"Baby!" Wade exclaimed. Peter spoke before he could ask what was wrong. 

"I miss Tony so much," he sobbed. Wade nodded and waited to hear if there was more. 

"I don't think he wants me anymore, Wade. He just wants you, and it's all my fault. He doesn't want me anymore," he shook with the force of his sobs and Wade could feel his tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'm sure that's not true, Spiderbaby. He came here, didn't he?"

"He didn't even kiss me goodbye. He was too busy trying to convince you to leave me, too."

"Oh honey, I think you need to take a nice hot shower and put on some sweats and get some sleep sweetheart," Wade said gently, turning Peter around and guiding him down the hall. 

He helped Peter undress and started the water in the shower to let it heat up, then knelt down before the boy. 

"It'll be okay. We'll all be okay," he said, much as he'd done to Tony. "We'll all figure things out. He just needs time," he promised Peter. 

Peter sniffled and nodded with a sigh, before stepping into the shower under the spray of water. Wade leaned in and grabbed a bottle of what he hoped was soap, he couldn't tell with all of the fancy things Tony had stocked the shower with, and began scrubbing Peter gently. He hummed a little tune as he washed his milky fair skin with care and then moved on to scrubbing his curls. When he was finished he sat back and allowed Peter a few minutes under the hot water before he finally reached in to turn off the shower. 

He grabbed a fluffy towel and dried him gently, fluffing his curls until he heard a giggle and then finally let him go. 

"Let's get dressed, snugglebear," he said, leading Peter across the hall with a firm but gentle hand. 

Once Peter had pulled on a pair of silky shorts, he helped him into the bed and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," he whispered, peppering his forehead with kisses. The boy was asleep within minutes. 

Wade sighed and lay looking up at the ceiling. He knew Peter had every right to be upset, but he also knew it was going to start taking a toll on him to be in the middle. He couldn't think of a worse thing to do than to step back and let Tony and Peter handle their issues on their own and alone, but that's really what he wanted to do. 

He just wanted things to go back to the way they were when they had first started. Power games with Tony had been pretty fun, if he was being honest and having Peter at the center of all their love and affections had been perfect. Peter was right though, Tony seemed to really be attaching himself to Wade since he'd caught Peter and Michelle in bed and it was hurting Peter, which in turn was hurting Wade too. He knew he said he'd stay out of it, and truthfully, he would do his best, but he just wished he could think of a way to speed the process along. Maybe he should try having another talk with Tony. But then again, that would most likely just lead to more sexy times and really, what would that accomplish? 

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep to the sounds of Peter's breathing and dreamt of a time when things had been easier. 

 

*******************

When Peter woke in the morning, he was curled into Wade's side, arms and legs draped and tangled into each other's and he smiled. He removed himself carefully so as to not wake the sleeping beauty and began getting himself ready for school. He started a pot of coffee and made enough for Wade to have a cup before he left and began pulling on his shoes and gathering his things from the kitchen table. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and the travel mug from the cupboard that Wade had surprised him with before. It was covered in little cartoon caricatures of Deadpool and Peter adored it to no end. He poured himself some hot coffee, doctoring it with some coconut flavored creamer and a few ice cubes and popped the lid on, about to make his way to the door. 

Before he could make it out of the kitchen, Wade appeared from the hall with a loud yawn, startling Peter.

"Sorry, sugar. I just didn't want you to go without sayin' goo'bye," Wade slurred out groggily. Peter smiled and quickly crossed to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the tall man. 

"Thanks Wade, I really needed that," he told him honestly. "I made you some coffee, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks, Petey. Honestly, I'm probably gonna go back to bed," he stated, eyes barely opened. Peter chuckled and leaned up on tippy toes to kiss the blonde before grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder at the handsome man.

He was leaning against the wall with his eyes barely opened, hair sleep mussed and disheveled. His soft gray sweats hung low on his hips, hugging in all the right places and loose in the rest and his chest was bare. Peter could hardly stand to leave his house with such a delicious looking snack waiting for him in his bed, but he knew he couldn't afford to lose any more time from school. 

"Hey Daddy, can we play tonight?" He asked hopefully. It had been a little while since anyone had shown him intimacy in that way. Wade perked up a bit and opened an eye to peek at Peter with a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

"Mmph. 'Omework firs' " he babbled, barely coherent. Peter laughed as he opened the door. 

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to it though," he responded as he stepped through the doorway into the hall. 

"Imma hol' it to you alrigh'" Wade mumbled. Peter giggled again.

"Hey Wade… I love you," Peter called quietly in a vulnerable sounding voice. Wade seemed to wake up a bit at that and he opened his blue eyes fully. They shone clear and bright in the morning sunshine.

"I love _you_ , Web-head. Now get going or you'll be late. I'll have to spank you," he winked. "And thanks for the coffee, babe."

Peter felt his face glow with elation and his smile widened as he closed the door and headed on his way. 

Wade watched Peter leave with a smile on his own lips and then once he was sure Peter was all the way down the hallway, he reached over and flipped the coffee pot to off before heading back to the bedroom. He really was more exhausted than he'd have imagined to be. He didn't mind going back to sleep at all.

~~~~~~~~

It was almost five hours later when Wade woke to the sound of the front door opening. His head jerked up off the pillow and he looked at the clock. Almost noon. It wasn't time for Peter to be home yet. 

"Fuck," he grumbled, flinging the heavy comforter back and stumbling blearily out of bed. He walked quickly but quietly down the hallway toward the kitchen. He could hear someone rustling with something on the counter and he stayed out of sight, reaching silently around the corner to grab a knife from the block. As soon as he had one withing his grip he took a breath and leapt around the corner with a ferocious yell, wielding the knife high in the air. 

"AARRHHGHGG!"

"FUUUUCK!" the man in the kitchen screamed back, leaping backwards and landing on the floor with a crash. 

"Oh shit!" Wade exclaimed, dropping the knife to the floor with a clatter when he realized he'd nearly taken out Tony.

"What the fuck?!" Tony screamed, gripping his heart as he panted and scrambled backwards. "Jesus Christ, Wade! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"What was _I_ thinking?! I was thinking, 'damn, this is some good sleep but oh shit, there's an intruder in the kitchen!'" Wade shouted back. 

"I was making coffee!" Tony shouted again, attempting to pull himself off the floor. Wade stepped forward and held his hand out to help the older man up. 

"What are you doing here? Peter doesn't get out of school for a few more hours," Wade questioned the brunette. 

"Yeah, well. I actually came looking for you. I tried texting a few times but when I didn't get a response I figured you were sleeping. I was right." Tony smoothed his clothes down and ran a hand through his hair to try to pull himself back together. 

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the wakeup call mom. What're you looking for me for?"

"Well, honestly, I was hoping to finish what you started on the couch last night. I went home and couldn't stop thinking about you and… you know, that thing you did that I… really liked…" Tony's voice trailed off and he cleared his throat, face turning a crimson red. 

"Oh… _oohhhh_ , Sugar Bear..." Wade groaned almost apologetically. "I uh, actually can't do that. Not right now."

Tony looked a little put out, but he took a step forward and hooked a fingertip into the waistband of Wade's sweatpants coyly, licking his lips. 

"Sure you can. I can help get you warmed up if you're still sleepy," he offered with a grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Wade huffed out a laugh and took a small step backward, but Tony followed, reaching to cup Wade's soft cock through his pants. 

"Uh, no. Nope," Wade repeated, batting Tony's hand away. "Trust me, I don't need any help being turned on. Like, at all. I just-" he took another step back when Tony continued persistently forward. "Honey-" he was cut off when Tony took another big step forward, followed by another and pressed his body against Wade's.

Wade could feel Tony's erection pressing against him and he felt lust beginning to pool low in his belly. 

"C'mon, big boy. Don't you want to play with me? I'll let you put it wherever you want," he murmured with a laugh low into Wade's ear as his hands ran across Wade's bare chest, travelling lower. 

Wade gently pushed Tony back, looking him firmly in the eye. 

"Tony, _no_. I promised Peter we'd play tonight after he does his homework, and I don't want to be too tired to really give it to him," he informed sternly. 

Tony's mouth opened slightly as he understood why Wade was resisting and he stepped backward. 

"Oh. O-of course. I… I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry. I should go," Tony stammered, trying to get himself together. He quickly turned, ready to scramble for the door when Wade's big hand wrapped around Tony's wrist and pulled him back. 

"You don't _have_ to go Tony. You could stay and play with us too you know. I have plenty for both of you."

Tony scoffed, though it sounded weak. His eyes were beginning to look watery. 

"I can't, Wade. I'm not ready to be with Peter yet. It's too soon."

"He thinks you don't want him anymore, Tony." Wade stated plainly. "He thinks that you only want me." They looked at each other for a silent moment before Tony dropped his head down. 

"I… I don't know if I do," Tony whispered. Wade let go of Tony's wrist like he'd been burned. 

"… _What?_ "

"I just… you weren't there that morning, Wade! They looked… like they _belong_ together. More than he and I ever will. I'm just not right for him."

"You're kidding me, right? I mean seriously, you must be joking." Wade took a step closer to Tony, somehow managing to seem taller than the older man. Maybe that was just how Tony felt. 

"You fought with me-physically _fought_ -to prove that you were the top dog in his life. You're his _king_ , remember? His mentor. He wanted you first, and you wanted him too. Think about it, think about how bad you wanted him. He's yours now and he would do _anything_ for you. Are you seriously going to tell me that you don't want that anymore?"

"He's happier with you anyways," Tony moped crossing his arms over his chest, clearly sulking in self pity. 

"You're wallowing and you're being petulant. You're acting like a brat," Wade spat, beginning to bristle with anger. 

"Well I guess I'm just a brat then," Tony said quietly, furrowing his brow. Wade scoffed and shook his head. 

"I wasn't going to interfere but you're not leaving me much choice," he stated in a calm voice. "You need to figure your shit out and you need to do it soon. You're hurting Peter and it's hurting me."

"I was hurt first," Tony argued. Wade clenched his jaw and his pulse quickened. 

Before Tony had a chance to react, Wade's hand flashed out and gripped a fistful of hair at the back of Tony's head. Tony let out a cry and his face was one of total shock. 

"I wasn't going to pull this card, just know that," Wade whispered menacingly, pulling Tony close to him. Tony stumbled forward and his hands reached up reflexively and gingerly pressed against Wade's bare chest. 

"Down," Wade commanded, pulling Tony's hair to force him onto the floor. Tony hissed in pain and fell easily to his knees, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. His hands slid down Wade's body and gripped onto the waist of his pants. 

"Hands off," Wade commanded, "Behind your back." Tony immediately did as he was told. 

"I wasn't going to do this," Wade repeated. He shook Tony's head slightly with his fist full of soft hair. 

"Ahh!" Tony cried quietly, looking up at Wade pitifully.

"You're going to be nice to Peter. You're going to stop sulking. You're going to do it today."

Tony let out a shaky breath and peered up at Wade with wide eyes. Wade shook Tony's head again, rougher this time. Tony cried out again and a tear escaped his eye.

"Did you hear me?!" Wade demanded gruffly. 

" _YES!_ Yes, sir, yes I heard you!" Tony cried shrilly, barely able to keep his hands behind his back the way he was told.

"Good boy," Wade cooed in a calmer voice. "You know, Peter cried last night because you didn't kiss him goodbye. He _sobbed._ I don't like seeing my baby crying. Do you like to make Peter cry?" Wade asked in a voice that held warning. 

"I suppose under the right circumstances-" Tony tried to snark, but was cut off by a sharp slap across his face, so hard that it echoed around the kitchen. The force of the blow would have turned Tony's head, but Wade's fingers gripped iron tight in his hair and held him firmly in place. He let out a pained bellow, reaching his hands up to cover his face. 

Wade jerked his head back so that he faced straight up to the ceiling, and a loud sob escaped Tony's throat, strangled and constricted as it was. He felt tiny hairs snapping under the pressure. 

"Put your hands. _Behind your BACK._ " Wade snarled menacingly, leaning down toward Tony's face. 

Tony struggled to comply, pained in so many places and at such an awkward angle, but still did as he was told. His knees were screaming in pain against the hard floor of the kitchen, and the way his head was tilted back constricted his breathing and sent shooting pains sparking down his spine. His shoulder blades threatened to rip from his back and his scalp tingled like fire at how tightly Wade gripped him. His body was beginning to shake from all of the sensations. He finally broke down into sobs. His face was hot and splotched red with humiliation and tears. 

"Please, Wade, pl-ease!" He moaned miserably through his sobs. 

"Please _what?_ " Wade growled. 

"Please, sir! Please _daddy_ , please let go!" He wailed.

"I need you to be a good boy, Tony. I need you to stop being such a shit and move forward. Just a little bit, baby, can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will! I'll be good, I'll be nice!" Tony pleaded. 

Finally, _slowly_ Wade released his grip on Tony's hair. Tony loosed a trembling sigh and brought his head back to the correct angle but didn't dare move his hands or try to stand. 

"Are you still hard, baby?" Wade asked in a quiet voice. Tony's face flushed deeper red and he hung his head a little lower. 

"Yes, sir," he said, barely above a whisper. 

"Good boy." Wade cooed. "Stay that way, if you can."

Tony nodded his agreement. He hated to admit the way being manhandled and mistreated, especially by Wade, turned him on to no end. Wade loved to exploit that fact. 

He reached forward and firmly wrapped his long fingers around Tony's throat, squeezing just hard enough to hurt, but not enough to block his air flow. He began pulling Tony back to standing by his neck, and Tony willingly cooperated, thankful to be off his knees. 

Tony felt exhausted, even knowing that the situation could have been so much longer, and much more painful. His whole body seemed heavier and his eyelids drooped a bit. His adrenaline was beginning to wane and he was feeling completely drained. 

"Now, you're going to continue being a good boy for me, right?" Wade asked, looking him sharply in the eyes. 

"Yes sir," Tony answered numbly, all fight having gone out of him. 

"Good. Make some fresh coffee. I'm going to shower." 

Wade dropped his hand from Tony's throat and looked Tony over. His hair looked disheveled and he had a large red welt in the shape of Wade's big hand that spanned across most of the entire side of his face. He looked like most of the fight had gone out of him, which Wade was thankful for. Tony was a pain in the ass to get control of because they were so evenly matched physically as well as mentally. 

He made a mental note to get an ice pack for the older man and ask about any other grievances once he'd showered. Wade sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, turning back toward the hall. 

"W-wait…" Tony said timidly. Wade stopped and looked over his shoulder at him. Tony shuffled his feet a bit, then asked, "well, what do I do after? I-I mean, it won't take me long to make the coffee," he pointed out. 

Wade hummed in agreement. "Then just relax on the couch. I won't be long."

Tony nodded and Wade left for the bathroom. 

 

Wade hurried to wash his body and hair and rinse once he'd gotten into the shower. He really didn't want to leave Tony alone for too long in his vulnerable state and he still wanted to be sure that he got a point across. It wasn't just a fun little scene, there was a point behind it. He quickly rinsed and shut off the water, stepping out and drying off, then hurried to Peter's bedroom to put on some of the spare clothes he had for himself there. 

Once he'd pulled on a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a kitten on it, he headed back to his older boyfriend. He stopped at the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and then headed to where the man slumped quietly on the couch. Two mugs of coffee steamed on the coffee table. Wade smiled and moved to stand in front of Tony.

The older man seemed to notice him then and hurried to sit up. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted. He looked up at Wade with bruise dark eyes and waited. 

Wade draped a leg over either side of Tony's, sitting gently in his lap and gingerly pressing the ice pack to the welt that still looked angry on his cheek. Tony sighed and leaned into the cold feeling.

"How ya doing?" Wade asked quietly. 

"Sore," Tony answered truthfully. Wade nodded.

"I'll get you some painkillers in a minute. Are you going to be good when Peter gets home?"

"Yes, sir. I'll do whatever you want."

"I understand why you're upset. You're allowed to be upset. I just need you to figure yourself out a little bit. If you don't want to be with Peter, then you need to tell him. But if you don't, I can't be with you either. I'm here for Peter, first and foremost."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, leaning heavily into Wade's hand against the ice pack.

"I don't want to leave Peter," he stated. "I'm just hurt. And… I feel a bit like his father instead of his boyfriend. I don't like feeling that way," Tony admitted, a tear escaping his eye. "I hate having to watch over him while she's with him. I should be able to trust him, but he broke that trust."

"He did. And I can't tell you that you should forgive him, or how long it'll take for him to gain that trust back. But you have to give him a chance. He just wants you. He loves you, and he misses you."

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Wade.

"I'll be here tonight. I promise."

"Good," Wade whispered, leaning forward to catch Tony's lips gently with his own. Tony leaned forward eagerly, glad to have some positive attention from the blonde. He timidly rested his hands on Wade's hips and pulled him in closer. Wade allowed Tony to slot their bodies together until there wasn't any space between them and kissed him languidly, nothing hurried or rushed. 

Tony's hands began to roam over Wade's thick, muscular thighs and back over his denim clad ass. He began rutting his hips up, tiny aborted thrusts against the gorgeous man in his lap, and little moans began to fall from his lips. Wade pulled back, breaking the kiss. 

"Have you been horny since last night?" Wade asked, a whisper against Tony's lips. Tony nodded.

"You had me getting hard last night on the couch," Tony admitted.

"And you didn't touch yourself?" Wade questioned incredulously.

"I tried but… it's just not as good as when you do it," Tony's face flushed as he spoke. Wade grinned and breathed a quiet laugh. He leaned forward and began to kiss and lick at the spot just below his jaw, the one he knew drove Tony crazy, and within seconds he had Tony moaning and writhing beneath him, canting his hips up to grind against Wade. 

Suddenly, Wade pulled back and stood up. Tony's face looked disappointed and his mouth fell open slightly, but he didn't dare protest.

"Here," Wade said, taking Tony's hand and guiding it to his own cheek. "Hold your ice pack baby. I'm going to get you those pills now."

"But-it's, it's okay, I don't need them right now," Tony tried, but Wade kept going as if he hadn't said anything at all.

He was back within minutes and handed three small round pills to Tony.

"Take them," he commanded gently. Tony did as he was told, reaching forward to take his coffee from the table and take a sip to wash them down. 

"I want you to lie down and get a little nap in before Peter gets home. You look exhausted," Wade commanded gently, reaching to help Tony out of his suit jacket. 

"But-"

"No," Wade said sternly, looking Tony in the eye with a fierce gaze. "If you want to get off, you'll have to wait until later. Right now, I want you to take a nap."

Tony sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, then immediately flinched, his eyes going wide. Wade didn't appear to want to deliver punishment for the behavior, so he decided not to push his luck and just do as he was told. 

"Fine," he grumbled quietly, settling back on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff but closed his eyes and felt sleep creeping over him in no time. Wade moved to gently slide Tony's shoes off and sat at the other end of the couch. He began to massage the older mans' feet and legs gently, helping him to relax fully. Tony smiled as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alright. Anything you'd like to see? Or think should or will happen? Do you absolutely hate it and never want to see an update again? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, questions about anything you'd like to read more of, any kind of information you'd like more of, or anything at all, please feel free to let me know!


End file.
